The Taming of the Sister
by LolaWorld
Summary: This story is co-written with twilightselenacullen. We will take turns writing each chapter. You can catch this complete story on my site and hers. We do not own Twilight, just our own OC's. CONTAINS SPANKING and some violence. A young girl finds herself in La Push, she just may make an everlasting change on the entire pack.
1. Chapter 1

****This story is co-written with twilightselenacullen. This idea inspired me from the story written by twilightselenacullen, Selena Black. We will take turns writing each chapter. The first one here is written by me, Lolaworld. You can catch this complete story on my site and hers. Thank you!****

**CHAPTER 1**

She stood on the edge of a long barren road with her thumb out to each passing car hoping they would pull over and give her a ride. She had walked for a couple of hours and found no car in site. She was about to give up when she heard the sound of a Ford pickup truck. She turned around and found herself correct minus the color. She envisioned it being yellow; but, it was white.

The driver to the truck pulled over and watched her walk over in his side rearview mirror. He found her to be beautiful, she looked young, maybe fifteen or sixteen. She was petite and athletically curvy; she had short ebony black hair with an A-line cut and royal blue streaks throughout; light amber colored skin and Caribbean green-blue eyes. She wore a short blue sundress with black cowgirl boots and carried an Ipod, cell phone and a black backpack on her person. She walked up and stopped in front of the rolled down window of the truck on the passenger side. She eyeballed the driver quickly to size him up. He was married, mid-fifties, about 15 pounds overweight and his hair was thinning.

"Where are you heading to little girl?" The driver asked in a gruff voice.

"La Push, are you heading that way?" She asked.

"I certainly am; but, if you want a ride I would like something in return."

She sighed, these words she felt she heard over a million times before.

"What do you want? I don't have any money."

"Oh, from a pretty thing such as you, I don't want money."

She sighed again, "Okay, ONCE we get there, I'll give you a BJ, deal?"

"Mmm how about one NOW and then I'll drive you?"

"No way, I'll give you what you want and then you'll just kick me out, no deal."

She started to walk away. He watched her smooth sexy walk for just a moment before he yelled out.

"WAIT!"

She stopped and turned around, "yes?"

"Okay, deal."

She looked at him with a slight raise of her eyebrow and thought, "works every time."

**TTS**

An hour and a half later of no talking and country music listening, they arrived

"Alright, we're here," he said suddenly.

"Finally, I am sooo horny. I can't wait to thank you properly. Why don't you pull up over there behind those trees? That should give us a lot of privacy."

He didn't hesitate with her advice and parked as soon as he could. He whipped off his seatbelt and went right toward her.

"Wooah there cowboy, slow down, I want to give it to you right," she said seductively.

He stopped and sat back.

"Pull your clothes down to your ankles, I want full access."

Again, the perverted middle aged man did not hesitate.

"Okay, just relax and let me do all the work," she smiled.

"Ohhh yeah baby doll, bring it to daddy."

She wrapped her fingers around his harry red balls and hesitantly put her mouth around his unimpressive sized penis. She closed her eyes then squeezed his balls with all of her might while simultaneously biting into his ultra-sensitive flesh. He let out a blood curdling scream from the pain right before he passed out. She pulled away and quickly got to work. She got out of the truck and looked around, no one was anywhere near. She lifted her backpack, pulled out mouth wash first, took a swig and kept swishing it back and forth. As she did that, she found a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it over his middle area to erase any possible DNA she may have left. Next she pulled out a bleached wet wipe and cleaned down the car to erase any of her finger prints or any other form of possible identification. She spit out the mouth wash and headed into the woods.

**TTS**

She walked for what she felt was a lifetime before she stopped and read the map. She followed the directions and found herself on a dirt road. A bit further she found several homes. She followed the numbers until she came to the one she needed. She took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. One more deep breath and she knocked three times. She waited a few moments and hesitated to knock again. Her hand was raised when the door suddenly opened. It was a young woman, pretty face but with a heavy scar.

"Umm hi, does Sam Uley live here?"

"Yes, I'm his fiancée Emily, he's out right now."

"Oh," she turned away feeling lost as what to do, "Umm okay, I'll just come back later."

She turned to walk away when her stomach growled.

"Well, that's embarrassing," she tried to lighten the mood with a smile, "are there any nearby coffee shops I could walk to from here?"

Emily looked at the girl with concern, "not one for miles I'm afraid; I'm sorry, how do you know Sam?"

"Oh, my girlfriend's dad, Scott Smith, heard I was coming this way and suggested I look up Sam when I was here. He just said that he was a cool guy and I should meet him."

Emily looked at her dubiously, "I see and you are here alone?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly capable of traveling alone."

"Okay, okay, you just seem really young."

"I'm not that young, I'm 16."

Her stomach growled again. Emily took pity on her.

"Look, it'll be awhile before Sam returns. Why don't you come in for a bite to eat and wait for him?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to put you out."

"No trouble at all I promise, please come in."

Emily stepped aside as the young girl walked through.

"I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, it's Mason."

"Mason? Humm," she smiled, "I like that, it's different for a girl."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Well, sit down and I'll fix you a plate."

**TTS**

Mason was sound asleep on the couch when Sam walked in with Selena, Jacob, Seth and Paul. They walked in a bit noisily. Emily hushed them immediately.

"Why?" Sam asked quietly.

She pointed over to the couch and they all walked over and stood in front of the sleeping girl. Paul put his hand over his heart.

"Wow, I think I'm in love," said Paul.

"How would you know?" Said Selena with a snarky tone, "she could have like horrible yellow eyes, a voice like a banshee and a laugh like a hyena; you should keep your options open."

SMACK, right beside the back of her head.

"OW! What was that for?" Selena asked in protest to her older brother Jacob.

"That was for your bratty remark, knock it off!"

Mason began to stir due to the muffle of the voices around her. She opened her eyes to see five strangers standing in front of her. She sat up slowly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sooo have you never seen a girl sleep before or something?" She asked.

"Wow, you have the most beautiful eyes," said Paul randomly.

She smirked as she had been complimented on her eyes her entire life, "Thanks, yeah I got a really good deal; buy one get the other free; just had to pay extra shipping."

They all looked at her, not sure how serious she was. Selena knew better and gave her a big smile.

"I like her," she said, "okay Paul, I approve."

"You approve of what?" Mason asked Selena.

"Oh, the moment lover boy over here saw you he claimed he was madly in love with you, that's all."

"Selena, that's enough," Sam barked.

Mason laughed, "it's cool," she smiled, "so you're Selena?"

"Yeah, and this is my brother Jacob, my boyfriend Seth, Sam and Paul."

"Sam?"

She pulled off the blanket Emily had covered her with and stood up."

"Wow, you are really tall," she said as she stood right in front of him," umm sorry, anyway, I'm Mason."

"Hi Mason, I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Oh, no, but we share something in common."

"Oh yeah, what is that?"

"The same father, Joshua Uley. My full name is Mason Abigail Uley."


	2. Chap 2 written by TwilightSelenaCullen

**"Oh, no, but we share something in common."**

**"Oh yeah, what is that?"**

**"The same father, Joshua Uley. My full name is Mason Abigail Uley."**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Holy shit!" Selena exclaimed, as she stared at her dumbfounded.

Seth just rolled his eyes, and Jacob smacked her upside the head again.

"Ow! Jesus Jake, haven't you smacked me enough today?"

"Apparently not," Sam answered.

Jacob glared down at Selena and whispered in her ear, "You can trust me when I say that if you can't keep control of that tongue of yours, that you will be getting a lot more smacks from me today, and I don't mean simply upside the head, understood?"

Selena scoffed, "Whatever, I believe that my reaction was completely reasonable."

"Excuse me; did you not just comprehend what I said?"

Selena tried her best not to roll her eyes and somehow pulled it off, "Yes sir, I understand," She whispered.

Mason started to smirk. Everyone looked over at her questionably.

"Mmm sorry, but I can hear you perfectly. You're really not that far from me," said Mason.

They stared at her quizzically. If they were speaking in a human frequency, they would have understood; but they weren't, the frequency from which they were speaking only those of the canine persuasion could hear.

"Mason, have you noticed that you have been able to hear a lot of things much more clearly as of lately?" Sam asked.

"About a month now, why? What does that mean?"

Sam didn't answer; he was caught off guard and fell into his thought for a moment or two.

Selena blushed knowing that she had heard Jake's warning.

Seth laughed, "I'm enjoying this, I like her too."

Selena tried to glare at him but she couldn't help but smile, "Shut up," She said pushing him away from her.

"Did you know about this?" Emily asked.

Sam shook his head, "No, I had no idea."

"So… you have good hearing, so I'm guessing you have a tail and paws then too, fur, super speed, are ravenously hungry, and pretty on edge moody sometimes like you just wanna…" Selena started.

"Selena!" Sam yelled.

"What, what did I do now?" She asked.

"What if she doesn't, and then what are you going to tell her huh?" He asked.

"What don't I know, tell me what?" Mason interrupted.

"Well what if she doesn't?" Sam said.

"But she does," Selena answered, "Don't you?"

They turned to Mason, who looked clueless. Well what's the point of saying what if, if I do…" Mason said, "Sorry, what am I supposed to know?"

Selena laughed trying her best to change the subject, "Now, I really definitely like her," Selena said pushing Seth away who had been trying to hang on her since he laughed at her expense, to go stand beside Mason, "WHAT IF we ended up being best friends?"

Mason smirked, "Ya, never know."

Mason started to like Selena as well; but, she was doubtful of ever being good friends let alone best friends. Growing up she always had other girls accuse her of stealing her boyfriends or simply being jealous of her due to her stunning looks. She kept to herself pretty much, she had dated plenty but never committed to anyone, boy or girl.

"Oh my god this world is coming to an end…" Jacob said, with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, why?" Sam asked confused.

"There are two of them…" Jacob explained, "We can barely handle one troublesome teenage little sister, and now we have two."

"But Sam's my only brother… I mean besides…never mind," Mason said.

"No you don't understand it's like a buy one get one free deal," Selena began explaining but then she whispered as low as she could, "except sometimes you kind of won't even want the first one, so good luck."

"We heard that," Jacob and Sam answered in unison.

Selena shrugged, "Oh well, anyways moving on…"

"No we're not moving on," Sam said.

"Wait why aren't we moving on?" Selena asked.

Sam sighed exasperated, "Because you don't even realize the seriousness of what just happened!"

"You mean finding out you had a sister?" Selena asked.

"No!" Sam ran his hands through his hair clearly frustrated, "Excuse us for one second," Sam pulled Selena into the other room, and she followed reluctantly, "Don't you see what you've just done?" Sam asked Selena, "This is a complete family secret; she doesn't know about our secret what now huh?"

"Oh the wolf secret gotcha," Selena put her hand on her head and thought for a second, "Shit, she doesn't know does she? …hmm we should probably go with… haha just kidding, I watch a lot of scary movies, something along those lines."

"I don't think so, she knows something because she didn't freak out when you asked her about having a tail and all that… but I don't think she knows everything. I don't think she knows what we are," Sam said.

Selena sighed, "Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"How many times am I going to have to warn you about your mouth today, this is your last warning, so knock it off," Sam chastised, "If it wasn't for you running your damn mouth we wouldn't be in this position right now!"

"Sorry, okay so let's just tell her?" Selena asked.

Sam shook his head, "No, there's too much going on at once right now, we're not ready.'

"So game plan then?" Selena asked.

"Let's just get her to tell us everything she knows, we'll have to start with that, and go from there," Sam said.

"Okay, got it," Selena said, and they both walked back to the other room.

Emily quickly noticed how irritated Sam was with Selena when they walked back in the room,"How about we move this back to the couches, it seems like we have a lot of talking to do, so we might as well get comfortable," She said wrapping her am around Selena and leading the way, "And you should probably sit here and try to keep your mouth shut, I think Sam's burning though his last nerve really quickly."

Selena nodded and sat down. Mason, Paul and Seth sat on opposite sides of her and the older brother's sat across from them, with Emily. Paul was close to speechless the entire time. He just kept smiling at Mason and stealing glances at her every chance he found.

"So what did you mean by 'besides' when you were talking about me being your only brother?" Sam asked.

"I have a stepbrother, but trust me he's not important," She said.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" Mason said.

"It's fine sweetheart you don't have to, go on with the rest of the explanation," Sam said.

Mason nodded, "It was about a month ago after I mentioned to my dad about my hearing. I was doing my homework at the kitchen table and my, I mean our dad came in to get another beer and just sat down and started babbling about his past and random things. He talked about people who turned into wolves and how I could hear a lot better than others because of his side. Then he told me about you. He said I had a brother named Sam and he regretted leaving you guys. He mumbled something else then passed out."

Sam gave Selena a quick meaningful look obviously confirming their theory of how much she knew, before moving on so no one else would notice, "So he knows where I live?"

"No, he was no help there, I had to work all that out myself," Mason said.

"And how did you manage that?" Sam asked.

"I did my research."

Sam looked at her curiously.

"Well we know she's smarter than Selena, because she at least knows what research is," Seth commented, making the others snicker.

She elbowed him in his ribs and he grunted, "I know what research is, I just don't like to do it, there's a difference."

"Not grade wise there isn't," Jacob muttered.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Can we let the girl continue?"

"Thank you," Mason answered.

"No problem," Selena said, "Anything to get them off the never-ending subject of my grades."

"So how exactly did you get here then, if you didn't run that is?" Jacob asked.

"I just saved up some money, and hitchhiked," She explained.

"Cool," Seth and Selena said simultaneously.

Mason smiled but her smile turned into a frown at her brother's words, "That is extremely dangerous, why would you…"

"I can take care of myself. I know what I was doing," Mason snapped defensively.

"Yeah like that excuse ever works with these people," Selena said, "Been there, tried that, if you're going to live here you're going to be treated like a kid ninety-nine percent of the time."

Mason never expected to ask Sam if she could move in. She made really good money as a dancer and figured she would just move to Las Vegas and get a place on her own.

Emily could tell that Sam was about to argue about the seriousness of hitchhiking so she quickly interfered, "Honey why don't we skip this part and move on, she doesn't know yet about any of your rules or what you consider to be dangerous."

Sam nodded, "Sorry, so you said you saved up money…"

"What did you do steal it from your dad?" Seth asked.

"Seth that's rude, you and Selena both need to keep your mouths shut," Jacob warned.

"Yes Sir," Seth answered.

Selena threw her hands up, "What? I didn't even say anythi…" She quickly shut her mouth but crossed her arms though at Jacob's warning look. The one that clearly said don't test me right now.

"I didn't steal it, I worked for it," Mason said.

"Where did you work?" Sam asked.

"At this club not far from where we were staying," Mason answered.

"And what did you do there?" Sam asked.

Mason had a feeling he wouldn't like her answer, but she figured it was better not to start a relationship off with her older brother based off of lies, "I danced… exotically…topless; BUT, I had body guards and none of the guys were allowed to touch us." Mason added quickly hoping that would somehow make it all okay.

The room got silent so Seth tried to break the mood, "Selena does that too sometimes, but I don't pay her."

"Seth!" Selena yelled, even more shocked that he had just said that than about what Mason said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She screamed.


	3. Chap 3 written by LolaWorld

**"I danced… exotically…topless; BUT, I had body guards and none of the guys were allowed to touch us." Mason added quickly hoping that would somehow make it all okay.**

**The room got silent so Seth tried to break the mood, "Selena does that too sometimes, but I don't pay her."**

**"Seth!" Selena yelled, even more shocked that he had just said that than about what Mason said.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She screamed.**

CHAPTER 3

**By LolaWorld**

Jacob and Sam both looked at Seth and Selena lividly.

"Seth! Tell them the truth!" Said Selena in panic.

Seth looked bug eyed, "I'm sorry, it's not true, I honestly was just trying to break the tension. It was a stupid joke I know that now."

"You think!" Sam scolded, "And THAT was the last straw for both of you! When we are finished here you are both going to be punished."

"What did I do?!" Selena asked with a slight whimper.

"You swore again! I warned you TOO many times tonight Selena."

Mason watched the conversation and scolding go back and forth. She couldn't help but think, "Damn, Sam is REALLY strict." She pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack and jotted her cell number on it. She put her pen away and stood up.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, I can see you're busy. I really just wanted to meet you. I'll be on my way. Here is my number; I hope we can keep in touch."

She handed the paper to Sam and he took it automatically. He was yet again thrown off but only for a moment. She took only one step before Sam spoke up.

"You are not going anywhere."

She looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Oh I know you heard me. I understand you don't know me that well just yet; but, I guarantee you, there is NO WAY I am letting you back out there to wonder around the world on your own. Especially at a vulnerable time like this."

"A vulnerable time like this? What in the HELL are you talking about?"

"Okay, HOUSE RULE, NO SWEARING! And vulnerable as in you are about to go through a change and you cannot be alone when you do."

"Okay, well, whatever this "change" is I can deal with it on my own; and as far as your house rules, fine; but, just because we share the same DNA it doesn't automatically make you in charge of me! Call me later if you want, I'm leaving."

Everyone was on the edge of their seat to see what Sam would do next. They all knew that NO ONE could speak to Sam that way and get away with it without serious consequences. Emily stood up quickly this time next to Mason as Sam was now towering over his newly little sister.

"She's done for…" Selena whispered.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting her," Seth agreed.

Jacob glared at them and they both cringed and apologized, "Sorry."

"Sam, sweetheart," Emily said calmly, "maybe if we explained to Mason why she can't be alone right now then she would be a lot more willing to stay. Remember, you two have only just met an hour ago."

"Yeah, one hour and she is already driving me crazy," Sam spat as he ran his fingers through his short, thick, black hair and took a deep needed breath.

"Well, soooo sorry to have ruffled your feathers," she said with tears, "I'll be heading out now."

"He has fur, not feathers," Selena corrected.

Jacob growled.

"What we'd look pretty stupid if we had feathers," Selena said.

"And probably not as intimidating either," Seth agreed, and they both giggled.

"At this point you two are way worse off then she is," Jacob warned.

She tried one more time to step away and stopped yet again by Sam's voice.

"Wait," he said coolly, "I'm sorry."

No one except Emily could believe they just heard Sam apologize to Mason after she told HIM off the way she did.

"Wow," Selena whispered, "she's gotta be magical or something."

Seth looked at Selena and nodded in agreement. Mason spoke up next after she sighed.

"I'm sorry too."

He looked into her beautiful green-blue eyes, "okay, let's try this again. Please sit down and tell me more about you okay. Then I'll explain more about why I really don't want you out on your own right now, deal?"

She looked up at him and threw him a small smile, "Okay, deal."

Mason sat back down as did Sam.

Selena looked around and whispered to Seth, "What the fuck is this shit? What just happened, did I miss something?"

Jake smacked her thigh hard and she yelped, "You have a habit of being even worse once you know you're in trouble, shut it."

Sam glared at Selena before turning back to his sister, "So, I couldn't help but notice you mentioned our dad and your step-brother, what about your mom?"

"My biological mom died when I was three. We don't really know what happened. They found her in an alley drained of her blood. My, sorry OUR dad believes it was the "cold ones?" I think he's just crazy though because when I looked it up, cold ones is supposedly a term for vampires. Sooo yeah, he's crazy right?" She smirked and looked around.

No one smiled as they all knew of the reality of vampires. Selena spoke up.

"Well, your dad was probably right."

"SELENA!" Sam barked, STOP talking!"

"What!? She should know!"

"ENOUGH SELENA!" Jacob added, "There is a time and a place and this moment is NOT the time!"

Mason looked at Jacob, "so it's true? Vampires do exist?"

"And wolves," Seth added softly.

SMACK!

"OW," Seth whined.

Jacob gave him a stern look with a rise of his eyebrow. Mason smirked as she looked over at Selena and Seth.

"You two get in trouble a lot don't you?"

Sam, Paul, Emily and Jacob smirked at the question.

"Ya, and apparently from what we all witnessed, you don't."

"What do you mean?" Mason asked.

"Put it this way," said Seth, "if Selena or I spoke to Sam the way you did earlier, we wouldn't be sitting right for three days."

Mason looked at them like they had three heads each, "I'm sorry, what?"

Sam looked at Mason, "are you telling me that our dad never punished you for anything?"

"Hummm, well, once when I was twelve he tried to ground me."

"Tried?" Sam asked.

"Ya, you know, "tried" as in not successful."

Sam raised an eyebrow and she took it as her answer wasn't appropriate. She started over with a heavy sigh.

Selena rolled her eyes.

"The only reason he grounded me in the first place was because my wicked step-mother told him to. I said Ffffff," clears throat, "umm, "eff" you and went in my room. He never brought it up again; but, of course, that's when the witch had set her son on me."

"What do you mean set her son on you?" Sam asked concerned.

"She instructed him to take over the punishments since my, ugh, OUR father was too much of a wimp to do it himself."

"How much older is he then you?" Jacob asked.

"Four years, so at that time, he was sixteen."

Emily sat down and took Mason's hand into hers, "Sweetheart, how did he punish you?"

"Well, he would smack me around a bit and…umm, I really rather not talk about it please."

Sam got up and kneeled down in front of Mason.

"It's okay; you can talk to us about it when you are ready. Now, I need to tell you why I don't want you out on your own," Sam smiled kindly and then sat on the coffee table in front of her.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chap 4 written by TwilightSelenaCullen

**Emily sat down and took Mason's hand into hers, "Sweetheart, how did he punish you?"**

**"Well, he would smack me around a bit and…umm, I really rather not talk about it please."**

**Sam got up and kneeled down in front of Mason.**

**"It's okay; you can talk to us about it when you are ready. Now, I need to tell you why I don't want you out on your own," Sam smiled kindly and then sat on the coffee table in front of her.**

**Chapter 4**

**By TwilightSelenaCullen**

"I have a better idea, let's show her!" Selena said excitedly.

"No Selena wait, she's not ready!" Sam yelled.

Selena was already on her feet and ready to go.

"Not in the house!" Emily screamed, and it was the first time we'd heard her actually scream at someone.

"Okay fine, not in the house," Selena said as she took off though the front door. They all chased after her.

She took her shirt off quickly, as she ran.

"What's going on?" Mason questioned.

"Yeah, I know this part's a little awkward, but you get used to it, I won't completely strip this time though," She said as she was pulling off her pants.

"Selena I swear to God if you…" Sam started but it was too late, in seconds she had quickly morphed into her wolf form, "Well you have to admit she's definitely improving," Paul said.

Seth smiled, "Yeah, you go Selena!"

Mason was stunned and began backing away cautiously. Selena slowly and cautiously approached her.

"Get back," Sam yelled at Selena, "Emily get Mason inside!"

"No wait!" Seth yelled, "She's in control, she's been training a lot, she has this, just give her a chance."

Selena slowly continued approaching and she lied down in front of Mason. Selena figured it would be less scary sitting on the ground. Sam's wolf form would have towered over her but Selena was even in human form far smaller and shorter than the rest of them.

"You can pet her, she won't bite," Paul said jokingly.

Mason kneeled down and slowly reached out and felt the incredibly soft, silver fur, "H-how is this possible?"

"I can explain everything, and I will I promise, but at the moment I have the mind to change, and kick her ass," Sam growled.

Selena whimpered and backed off fearfully.

"You're so lucky I don't have the time to deal with you, change back and put some damn clothes on," Sam barked.

Paul walked over to Mason and placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her a tad bashfully, "It's a lot to take in, I understand, I've been there."

Mason smiled back at him but said nothing.

"Cool it Romeo," Selena said now back in her human form, as she was pulling on Jake's leather jacket.

It was long enough to be a dress on her, which worked out for the time being.

Sam quickly approached her and she tried to back away but he was too fast. He grabbed her by the ear, and led her inside, "Ow Sammy let go, ouch!"

They all returned inside and Sam led Selena to the stairs, "Go get changed, now."

Selena sulked up the stairs to grab an outfit, she always kept extra clothes at Sam's since she spent most of her time there. She quickly threw some underwear on and a silky black form-fitting dress, then threw Jacob's jacket back on top of it; then she ran back downstairs. Emily brought in some hot chocolate for everyone and gave Mason hers first,

"This should help calm your nerves, and keep you warm, it's cold out there."

"Thank you," Mason answered.

"She won't be thinking that for long," Selena said as she strolled across the floor to go sit beside Seth, but was stopped short.

Sam grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back down onto the couch beside him, "Now let's see how much you mouth off."

Selena whimpered.

"Why did she say that?" Mason asked.

"Because…" Selena started.

"I think you've done enough damage, don't you?" Sam asked.

"But I…" She started.

He raised an eyebrow at her daring her to speak.

"Was just trying to help, jeez," Selena pouted.

Sam looked at her shocked, "You never know when to shut up do you?"

She looked down at her lap.

"Answer me Selena," Sam warned.

"You just told me to shut up," She said smartly.

Sam grabbed her face and forcefully made her look at him, "Since you gladly demonstrated how to turn into a wolf, would you like to demonstrate for her, how I punish you?"

Selena's eyes widened and she blushed wildly, "No Sammy, please don't, you wouldn't, please!"

"Try me," he warned.

She waited until he let go of her face rather than pulling away and pissing him off more.

"Okay, so she said that because, our temperatures are higher than those of humans, the vampires we hunt have temperatures colder than humans hence the term our father used, 'the cold ones', but we won't get into anything about them today. You may have noticed the temperature in Paul's hand when he touched you," Sam said.

Paul blushed and Mason nodded, "Okay I remember it now, I was a bit distracted by the huge as… rather large dog."

"Wolf," Selena corrected.

Sam looked at her wildly, and she spoke quickly, "I didn't mean it, it just slipped out! I promise I won't say another word!"

**Seth smiled, "So wait if they are called 'the cold ones', then that makes us the hot ones, right?"**

**Paul smirked and knuckle bumped him, "Oh yeah, we rock."**

He shook his head and went back to his biological sister, "We are also super fast, and strong, and we heal quicker."

"We? So is everyone in this room…?" Mason asked.

""I'm not," Emily smiled.

"Besides her, everyone else is, and there are more of us, Seth's sister, Leah, and Embry too," Sam explained.

Mason glanced at Emily and noticed her scar, but refrained from saying anything.

Sam sighed, "Sometimes it's hard to control your anger as well, and it's one of the main downsides, I hate it the worst, if you'd ask others then they might have different opinions."

"Tell her about imprinting," Seth said.

Sam smiled and looked at Emily when he answered, "A wolf will sometimes imprint on someone, that means that when they see that person they will fall in love instantly, they will be whatever that person needs and wants, and do everything to keep that person safe and happy."

This is exactly what happened to Paul the instant he saw Mason. He wasn't telling anyone just yet as he was for one, wasn't sure what Sam would think, and two, didn't want to scare Mason off by moving too fast.

Mason looked around the room, "That's so sweet, so you imprinted on Emily… and…." She took a moment to decide who imprinted on whom, "Seth imprinted on Selena?"

She was sure of the first since Sam was the wolf in the relationship, but unsure of the second, "Yes," Sam answered.

"How did you know about Selena and me?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, just a feeling, you two feel so close to each other like you're drawn together somehow, and the way you look at her, and you two obviously do everything together," Mason said.

Selena smiled.

"Wow, you're so smart," Paul said dumbly.

Mason smirked his way and batted her eyes at him. It was a natural habit of hers to do toward guys who she instinctively knew liked her. Selena laughed but kept her mouth shut.

"So the signs, it doesn't hurt, it's just a different feeling by the way, and you will have good hearing, you will start to get feverish, and moody," Sam said.

"Kind of like you're PMS'ing, without the damn cramps," Selena said and snickered.

Sam on the other hand didn't find it funny at all. Mason became very inquisitive as she was instantly fascinated with this new information about her life.

"Umm, how do we, as girls, know it's not JUST PMS then?" Mason asked, "And Sam, I have the feeling you are the leader? Yes? And ya, stripping in front of people is not a problem. I'm used to…" she paused as she saw Sam's face turning red, "umm so anyway, cute dress Selena."

"Th-thanks," Selena said, not taking her eyes off of Sam.

Sam momentarily distracted turned his eyes towards Mason, "I am the leader, yes, and I forgot to tell you about the alpha command, when a wolf is in their form, they have no choice but to obey exactly what I say as their leader, I wish that worked all of the time, but I have ways in my human form, of making people do what I want."

Selena was glad that Mason had lots of questions, and begged her with her eyes to continue them.

"How is that?" Mason asked.

"We have rules here Mason, and when you don't follow those rules there are consequences, for minor things there are warning of course, and you might get a smack sometimes, but when you push the boundaries too far you may be grounded, which I do enforce rather strictly and you won't get away from, or you will receive a spanking," Sam said.

Mason nodded, she clearly got that from how they've been talking and behaving.

"House rules include no disrespect of any kind, eye-rolling, talking back, swearing, nothing, you must do your best in school and in your training as a wolf, and when I or Jacob as second in command, tell you to do something, you do it," Sam answered, "Those are the basics, you should pick them up pretty swiftly and easily as you go."

Mason looked over at Jacob and couldn't help but find him to be pretty sexy as well as she did Paul. She gave Jacob a quick look up and down.

"Question, does Jacob handle the punishments too or just commands? And as far as school, I had a 4.0 GPA so doing well in school isn't an issue. But, if I stay how would we transfer my transcripts from my old school without alerting my…our dad as to where I am? OH and fair warning I can respect the umm spanking and grounding thing but if I get smacked in the back of the head then I'll have no choice but to seriously hurt whoever did it. I am so not okay with that."

**Sam smiled, "I'll take this one step at a time, and Jacob will handle punishments sometimes too depending on the situation. If something happens while you're with him, at their house or at school or something, then it is his job to reprimand you for it, or if I'm not around for some other reason. But since you are my sister I will deal with you more myself, and also if it's a pack matter like you fought with another member, or almost exposed our secret. But if you disrespect Jacob, or fail to listen to him, then he has my full permission to deal with you how he deems necessary and appropriate."**

**He paused and glanced at Jake who nodded respectively and replied, "It's not my favorite part of the job, but I will do it if it needs done."**

**"Well put," Sam complimented, "Now about you transferring, the school here on the reservation is different than that of a normal school, we do have a couple council members who work in the office who are on the council, and most know of our…special circumstances, they will be able to keep everything very quiet. As far as everyone else at the school knows, you are my sister and I will have taken legal guardianship over you because our parents are no longer around, that's all they need to know. We will also refrain from smacking you in the back of the head, but we will still warn you when you are out of line," Sam said.**

**"Lucky you," Selena answered.**

**"What's the council?" Mason asked.**

**"The council is the elders of our tribe who know about our secrets, we have to meet with them sometimes in either social, or problematic situations. Most of the time we just listen to stories around a campfire, and tell them about how we are progressing as a group, if and when you do turn, they will want to meet you."**

**"Yeah, and that's a lot of fun," Selena said sarcastically.**

**"What does she mean by that?" Mason asked.**

**"I can't tell you exactly, but you will find out in time," Sam answered.**


	5. Chap 5 written by LolaWorld

**"Yeah, and that's a lot of fun," Selena said sarcastically.**

**"What does she mean by that?" Mason asked.**

**"I can't tell you exactly, but you will find out in time," Sam answered.**

**Chapter 5**

**Written by LolaWorld**

The cell phone in Mason's backpack went off again. It was on vibrate but everyone with the acceptation of Emily could hear it perfectly.

"Ugh, he is driving me crazy!" Mason snapped, "I'm sorry, I can't stand it anymore, I have to answer this. I'm just going to be outside in front of the house. This shouldn't take too long."

"Sure," Sam answers, take your time."

Mason leaves out the front door with her bag in hand. Sam looks over to Paul.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Is it that obvious?" Paul asked.

"You mean you can't see your own peddle of drool there under your feet?" Selena snickered.

Sam had enough of Selena's mouth and being that Mason was outside he put her quickly over his lap, pulled up her dress and gave her a hard solid spanking over her panties for a good half a minute. Selena was kicking her legs and sobbing by time he finished and lifted her back up. He was just about to lecture Selena further when he smelled smoke and someone swearing every other word. He quickly stood up.

"Selena, behave yourself!" Sam snapped then quickly went outside leaving the girl behind on the couch with big tear filled beautiful brown eyes.

**TTS**

Mason walked outside and took out her phone, a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She answered her phone as she took out a cigarette to smoke.

"What in the hell do you want Rick!? I told you we were over. I'm starting over."

She listened to him speak while she lit the cigarette and took a drag.

"Well fuck you! You DIDN'T protect me did you!? He still did it and you were NO WHERE around."

She listened again as she puffed away.

"You don't know shit! YOU ARE SHIT! And YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING LOSER! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

Mason looked over and her eyes grew really big when she saw Sam storm out of the house and over to where she was standing. She hung up her phone right away. Sam takes the cigarette and throws it on the ground and puts it out.

"I'm sorry but did I NOT _**just**_ go over the rules with you?" Sam snapped.

Everyone ran outside, even with a tender bottom and with heavy tears, Selena wasn't far behind. Anyone else would have been intimidated by Sam with the natural muscular bulk of his body and his confident authority; but, Sam caught Mason at a moment when she was felt fearless. Mason was petite and on the short side. She stood maybe two inches taller than Selena; but, a good 14 inches shorter than Sam. It didn't stop her from speaking her mind. She looked up at him then quickly adjusted the situation by stepping up the three steps to the porch in order to be slightly taller.

"YOU didn't say ONE word about smoking AND I did NOT SWEAR **in** your house! You said _**HOUSE RULES, it was totally a hidden clause in that oral contract**_!" Mason snapped back.

Mason's action and comment helped put a smile back on Selena's face. It brought a smile to Seth's and Paul's face as well. Jacob on the other hand kept a very serious look on his face while Emily had a look of real concern for the young girl. Sam looked at his little sister and knew right away she was too smart for her own good.

"That is not going to fly Mason! I don't have to have known you for long to know you are not that naïve."

She sighed, "Fine, fine, I'm sorry about the swearing; but, you truly did NOT say anything about smoking."

Sam took several deep breaths, through clenched teeth, "NO SMOKING! NO DRUGS! NO DRINKING! AM I CLEAR?!"

He barked as he leaned down and gave her direct eye contact. She was stubborn and threw it right back at him. She didn't even flinch. She looked at him for a good fifteen seconds before she spoke. She then gave in and sighed.

"Okay, fine, but I have one request."

Sam was taken aback by her sudden sweet disposition, "and what is that?"

"Please don't make me quit cold turkey," she asked as sweetly as she could and batted her eyes at her brother.

Sam looked deep into her eyes then closed his own to think for a moment. He took another deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

"How long have you been smoking?"

"Since I was 14."  
"Fourteen! Damn, okay, this is going to be a challenging enough time for you right now. You will have ONE month to wing yourself off. I will monitor how many you have a day and you have to get them from me. Every day you will smoke less and less. Ready or not, you are quitting and that is the ONLY deal you get. Take it or leave it."

"The eyes," Selena thought to herself, "it's in the eyes, she so needs to teach me that."

"You seem to be forgetting something," said Mason

"And that is?" Sam snapped.

"I never officially agreed to stay."

Sam was about to tell Mason that leaving wasn't an option when Paul stepped in.

"You have to stay."

Everyone looked at Paul who was walking toward Mason and Sam.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I know it's going to be a huge change from what you are used to; but, from what you have told us about the life you left behind, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be so much happier living here."

"Umm, well, back there I could do whatever I wanted. I stay here and there are a gazillion different rules."

"Gazillion and one," Selena added quietly.

Sam looked over at Selena and gave her a look that she knew well. It was one asking her if she wanted another trip back over his knee. She broke eye contact right away which told Sam that she didn't. He shook his head and looked back over at Mason and Paul.

"The rules just mean that people care. I know we all just met but I have no doubt all of us already care more about you then anyone you just left ever did. Will you please stay? I promise you won't regret it," he smiled charmingly.

She smiled at him, "Mmm well since YOU, unlike someone else here asked sooo nicely, then yes, I'll stay," she said before casually eyeing back over at Sam and smirking at him.

Sam looked at Emily, "it's been two and a half hours can I smack her around _NOW_?"

Emily smiled at her fiancé and shook her head, "No," she paused, "give it at least one more hour," she said with a serious look on her face.

Mason looked at her wide eyed then over at Sam who looked from Emily back over to her.

"Tick tock," he said with a Cheshire grin.

She stepped back unsure of what to do or say. She felt she had at least _**some**_ time in her favor before he felt an appropriate enough time passed before actually following through with any punishment. Suddenly both he and Emily started laughing along with Jacob and the others. After her initial shock she shook her head a bit annoyed but did appreciate the humor.

"So NOT funny," she playfully pouted.

"Mmm," Sam chuckled, "I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny. You should have seen the look on your face. You looked terrified."

"Oh and that's funny to you?"

"In this case, yes, yes it was."

**TTS**

Six weeks had gone by. Mason had been able to quit smoking in three weeks and had maintained to stay out of any real big trouble. She got herself grounded for a weekend due to an eye roll she pulled along with a disrespectful comment she threw at Sam after he had told her to put away the dishes after several attempts.

Mason was getting to know the rest of the pack as well. She was growing closer with Selena, Seth and especially Paul. Paul had yet to tell Mason he had imprinted on her; but Sam knew and was more than happy for him. Paul did however make it quite known how much he liked her and they went out a few times. Her heart was still very guarded, she was nowhere near ready to make any commitment; but, she did find herself liking him as well.

It was a Friday and the day started out as it usually did. Mason was outside at school with Selena, Seth and Paul.

"Phew, it's fucking hot!"

Mason complained as she tore off the layers of clothes; first her faux collar fur winter jacket and thick white cotton sweater. She stood outside in the middle of autumn in a light blue tank top. Paul, Selena and Seth looked at each other. She was displaying another sign. She put her hands over her ears then clinched her hands into fists.

"Ugh, and why won't that bitch stop whining!?" She said looking over at a girl sitting by herself talking on her cell phone.

Mason tried to ignore the girl but her high pitch whining was grading on her last nerve. Mason had enough. She stormed over to the girl, grabbed the phone out of her hand and smashed it against the school building.

"Give it up you incessant, whiney, ugly bitch! He obviously doesn't return your calls because you have the voice of a damn hyena and the face of a baboons butt!"

Selena, Seth and Paul looked at Mason in shock.

"Oh shit, she is sooooo dead!" Said Selena thinking what Sam will do once he finds out.


	6. Chap 6 by TwilightSelenaCullen

**"Give it up you incessant, whiney, ugly bitch! He obviously doesn't return your calls because you have the voice of a damn hyena and the face of a baboons butt!"**

**Selena, Seth and Paul looked at Mason in shock.**

**"Oh shit, she is sooooo dead!" Said Selena thinking what Sam will do once he finds out.**

Chapter 6

**Written by TwilightSelenaCullen**

Jacob walked out of the building just in time to see everything that happened; he was over by Mason's side in a heartbeat. He gave her a stern look before turning to the girl, "I'm so sorry, she didn't mean it, and we'll get you a brand new phone by tomorrow, a better one."

Mason tried to say that she did mean it but Selena took her wrist and began leading her away. Mason looked like she was about to object but Selena's pity-filled eyes told her she was already in enough trouble.

Selena shook her head gently, "No, it's not worth it," she whispered, "**It's** happening, come on we don't have time, we have to get back, now."

Mason knew what she meant and they walked quickly towards the tree line and Sam's house. Paul and Seth walked with them and Jacob caught up shortly but he was already on his phone with Sam, "Yes, she's definitely changing?"

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Well she sort of threw a girl's phone up against the wall, and I believe her exact words were 'Give it up you incessant, whiney, ugly bitch. He obviously doesn't return your calls because you have the voice of a damn hyena and the face of a baboons butt,'" Jacob quoted.

Sam rubbed his forehead, "Anything else?"

"Well the phone definitely broke, so we will have to get the girl a new one," Jacob said.

"And she said it's really hot, and she's only wearing a tank top," Selena added helpfully, "And her hearings at its peak, obviously."

Jacob repeated Selena's words to Sam, "Please tell me Selena's not making it worse?" Sam asked.

"No she's surprisingly being very helpful," Jacob said.

Selena smiled as she walked with Mason, "I want to help, I'm the newest to change, and I'm also a girl, I know how she feels more than anyone here, no offense."

"I'll be outside waiting," Sam said and he hung up.

Paul had a worried expression on his face and he didn't say anything. Seth had nothing to say but he wasn't too worried, they've all been through it, and nothing bad happened to them either, he patted Paul's shoulder, "She'll be fine," he whispered comfortingly.

Soon they entered the clearing, Mason was happy to see Sam, but also scared.

Selena stopped Mason by standing in front of her and taking her arms, "Don't worry about anything else right now, Okay? You need to focus."

Mason nodded.

Selena smiled okay, "Now it might feel pretty uncomfortable and abnormal, but you get used to this feeling eventually, what you need to do is let that spark fill you up, try not to let it possess you though, you don't want it to take over, just relax take a deep breath, and let the feeling flow through you. **Oh, and if you like those jeans you will want to take them off."**

**Mason stripped off everything but her white lace bikini panties;** she slowly took a deep breath, but it was broken up by sudden heavy breathing, and her whole body started shaking.

Selena ran back quickly, "Now let it go, now!"

Mason slowly transformed and took the shape of a large wolf; her fur was as white as pure snow; ideal for blending in during the winter but challenging due to the fact that she was a giant wolf, and definitely not a Chihuahua. The color of her eyes shown even brighter than they do in her human form, and became much larger then they had been before to match the size of her wolf.

Sam smiled at Mason, and then at Selena gratefully, "Thank you, I'll take it from here."

"No problem," Selena answered.

Sam stepped in front of her, "Mason?"

She growled ferociously.

"Mason, don't let it consume you, focus, you have this."

She barked wildly and snapped at Sam.

Sam quickly morphed and towered over her wolf form, 'I said stand, down.'

He approached her.

Mason backed up slowly and turned to run, 'NO! DO NOT LEAVE."

Mason slowly obeyed, not having any choice of the matter.

'Mason I know you're in there, this is going to be harder for you because you aren't a hundred percent Quileute, but you can do this, I know you can, I believe in you, I love you Mason, and I always will,' Sam spoke.

Mason trembled and she slowly approached him, and nuzzled up against his neck, 'I love you too.'

'You did it!' Sam said excitedly, 'Now reign it back in, that's plenty for now, you don't want to overdo it.'

Emily came outside with some spare clothes right on cue, as they both morphed back into their human forms, "Here, I just gabbed something from your closet, I hope this is okay."

Mason smiled, "its fine, thanks."

She gave Sam his clothes and kissed him on the cheek, "You did it."

Sam smiled and got dressed quickly as did Mason.

"Stare much?" Selena asked Paul.

Paul turned bright red, "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Selena," Sam warned, "don't start."

Selena rolled her eyes and Sam glared at her, "Sorry Sir."

Sam nodded and turned his attention back to Mason who was now fully dressed, "You feel a lot better now, don't you?" Sam asked knowingly.

Mason nodded, "Definitely."

"Good, so now why don't we discuss your behavior back at school?" Sam asked.

Mason's eyes widened, but she quickly controlled it and turned on her charm, "It was an accident, I wasn't in control since it was my first time, I didn't mean it Sammy," She answered batting her eyes.

Sam was taken aback by her calling him Sammy, Selena and Seth are the only ones who call him that, and mainly when they know they're in trouble, or they want something, especially Selena.

"Damn, she's good," Selena whispered to Seth, "and I'm an awesome teacher, she must have picked up on the Sammy thing from me."

"Or me," Seth argued.

"No that is totally my thing," Selena agued back.

"Nuh-uh I say it all the time too," Seth said.

"Well where did you get it from huh? I stated it," Selena said.

"Damn it, fine you're right," Seth said.

"You know I am, I always am," Selena smiled devilishly.

Sam turned around, "Both of you shut up and stop swearing, first, last and only warning got it?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sammy," They both answered batting their eyes and smirking.

Paul and Mason smirked too, but as always Jacob had to be serious along with Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to his little sister, who quickly stopped grinning and put on the most innocent face she could muster, "This is your first time as a wolf but you still took that scene back at school too far, another huge rule is that you do not cause scenes at school, and you definitely don't start fights with humans, so I cannot let you simply get away with that. I will go easy on you since this is your first offense; but, I can't do more than that; go upstairs and wait for me."

Mason rolled her eyes and stomped into the house angrily, "God you can be such a dick sometimes!"

Everyone's eyes widened at her words and they were shocked.

Selena of course was the one to break the silence, "I think I like her even more now that she's a wolf."

Sam swatted her hard and Selena yelped and tried to rub the sting away, "Ow! Sammy that really hurt!"

He looked on at her menacingly, "It was supposed to, now maybe you'll keep your mouth shut."

Selena whimpered and nodded.

"I have to go deal with my little sister, you two get started on your homework," Sam told Seth and Selena, who both groaned as they walked towards the house. He swatted them both on the way by and they turned around and looked at him pouting, "Homework, now!"

They both quickly made their way inside and unpacked their book bags, "That's more like it." Sam said.

"Well I'm heading home for today, I didn't sleep much last night so I'll see you all later," Paul announced.

"He was probably too busy thinking of Mason," Selena whispered and Seth laughed.

"Shut up," Paul said on his way out.

Selena smirked knowing that Sam hadn't heard her for once.

Sam trudged up the steps slowly, and knocked on Mason's door but there was no reply, he knocked again, "Mason?" He asked as he turned the doorknob, but there was still no reply.

He opened the door and immediately looked around the room and found the window open. He looked out just in time to see a white bushy tail disappearing off into the woods.

On the bed he found a note that said, "Went for a run, I'll be back soon, Mason."

Sam ran downstairs, "Let's go!" He called to Selena and Seth. They could tell something serious was happening so they didn't argue.

They all ran outside and as soon as they reached the grass they morphed into their wolf forms.

"What's going on?" Selena asked, as they ran into the woods.

"It's Mason she said she was going for a run, and she didn't even ask!" Sam yelled.

"So why not wait until she just comes back, I mean I think she's smart enough to not let a human see her?" Seth asked.

Fear struck Selena, "The border! She doesn't know about it!"

"Well at least it's winter so she'll blend in with the snow," Sam offered.

"It doesn't matter they will catch her scent," Selena said, "But wait you already told her about the treaty, she should be able to realize where the border is shouldn't she?"

"I never exactly showed her, but maybe she'll catch up on the scent…" Sam said.

"Or maybe not!" Selena yelled and she took off diagonally across the field. She caught up on the scents, and was positive she heard growling.

The forms appeared quickly and it looked like there was about to be a fight. Selena ran up between them and stopped directly in front of Edward, "She's new at this, she doesn't understand," Selena bowed submissively in front of them, "We're sorry we'll take care of it."

"It won't happen again," Selena promised.

"Call her off and then this will end peacefully," Edward spoke.

"Mason back off you have no clue what you're getting in to," Selena warned.

She continued to growl and took another step forward, but Sam and Seth had arrived. Sam ran into Mason and pinned her down against the ground.


	7. Chap 7 By LolaWorld

**The forms appeared quickly and it looked like there was about to be a fight. Selena ran up between them and stopped directly in front of Edward, "She's new at this, she doesn't understand," Selena bowed submissively in front of them, "We're sorry we'll take care of it."**

**"It won't happen again," Selena promised.**

**"Call her off and then this will end peacefully," Edward spoke.**

**"Mason back off you have no clue what you're getting in to," Selena warned.**

**She continued to growl and took another step forward, but Sam and Seth had arrived. Sam ran into Mason and pinned her down against the ground.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**By LolaWorld**

"DAMN! What the h…." Mason said the instant Sam pinned her down.

"Mason Abigail Uley! You are in huge trouble!" Sam barked followed with a low growl.

She whimpered as she looked up at her massively sized pitch black colored furred big brother.

"Mason, I'm going to let you go now and you will come home with us, that's an order!"

She looked over at Edward and associated him with just a vampire who killed her mother. She wanted to argue back with all of her body and soul but no matter how hard she tried she was unable. She had no choice but to listen and obey the command of her big brother, the leader of the pack.

Selena lowered her head once more, "Thank you," and with one final nod to the Edward she turned and was off. She was used to fooling around and getting into trouble but she took her duties as a wolf, very seriously.

**TTS**

The four shape-shifters returned to the Uley house and quickly dressed.

"Selena and Seth, great job out there! Especially you Selena," Sam nodded with pride.

Selena found herself a bit bashful for a moment. She wasn't used to receiving a lot of praise from their leader as it was usually some sort of reprimand.

"Thank you, I'm happy that I was able to help."

Sam then looked at his little sister who he had a firm grip on.

"You and I have a little business to take care of."

She whimpered but didn't say much at this point. He walked her upstairs to her bedroom and didn't hesitate to grab her hairbrush from her dresser.

"NO! You can't! I'm sorry!"

"Mason, stop, listen to me."

Sam knew he had to take it slower with Mason which was not easy for him and his temper. She did calm with his calm tone.

"What you just did could have started a war or worse, gotten yourself killed. You have MUCH to learn. That vampire for example, his name is Edward, Edward Cullen. He lives across that river bank where we were. We made a peace treaty with them decades ago."

"But I…ugh FINE but why can't I just run?! It felt so free."

"Look, I understand that, believe me I do; but you have TOO much to learn and you MUST learn to keep your anger under control. What you did at school was bad enough but it was your first offense. Honestly, I was only going to use my hand and give you a few smacks on your bottom; but now, what you did was serious. You put lives in danger including yours. I just got you in my life and I'm not about to lose you now."

She looks up at him and tries with everything she has to soften the punishment.

"Sammy, I understand that now. I'm sorry, really sorry. Can you maybe still just use your hand and not the hairbrush?"

He looked down at her eyes which he found he could easily get lost in. It made it worse when she had crocodile tears softly falling down her angelic looking face. He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry; but, you have given me no choice," he sighed, "alright, let's get this over with."

He took her hand and walked her over to her bed. He sat down on the edge then pulled her over his lap. He pulled up her white mini dress and quickly bared her bottom by grabbing the waistband of her black leggings and panties. He pulled them down to her knees and started spanking her right away with the use of his hand. She started to cry right away. Her brother was 100X stronger than her step-brother ever was; and this was with Sam only using a portion of his strength.

"Owwwwwiee, I'm so sorry!" She cried as she kicked and wiggled.

He ignored her begging. He spanked her for a solid minute before he switched over to the wooden hairbrush. He gave her a good 100 smacks with the brush on her crimson red toned firm, round bottom. She was sobbing and could barely speak by time he finished. He pulled up her clothes gently and sat her up and didn't say another word. He simply held her until she settled down. She had worn herself out from shifting twice in just ten minutes apart on top of all the crying caused from the spanking she received from Sam. Her sniffles grew less and less. Sam looked down and found that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her, kissed her forehead and put her to bed for a well needed nap.

**TTS**

Sam walked downstairs and found Selena and Seth doing their homework quietly. Selena looked up instantly.

"Where is Mason? Is she okay?"

Sam smiled at her as he appreciated her protectiveness over Mason.

"She is just fine, I promise. She fell asleep so she's napping."

"Really?" Selena asked.

"Yes, she is sleeping like a new puppy," he smirked.

Selena was about to say something else when Jacob quickly entered.

"Sam, the council knows that Mason turned today. They want to meet her tonight!"

**LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8 by TwilightSelenaCullen

"**Where is Mason? Is she okay?"**

**Sam smiled at her as he appreciated her protectiveness over Mason.**

"**She is just fine, I promise. She fell asleep so she's napping."**

"**Really?" Selena asked.**

"**Yes, she is sleeping like a new puppy," he smirked. **

**Selena was about to say something else when Jacob quickly entered. **

"**Sam, the council knows that Mason turned today. They want to meet her tonight!"**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Written by: TwilightSelenaCullen**

"Damn it, they find out about everything too quickly," Sam said.

"The school, they must have seen what happened today," Selena said.

Sam sighed, "Which means they're probably really upset that we didn't report it sooner."

"But that means… Jacob?" Selena questioned.

"I'll defend him, we were in a hurry, there's nothing Jacob could do, and I'll explain that," Sam said, "Jacob don't worry you're not in trouble for this."

Jacob nodded, "Never mind that, what about Mason?" He asked, "She's not ready."

Sam sighed, "We can't help that much… we can't tell her anything."

"But the fighting is over we ended it, I ended it, the day I met the council, so what will happen, and what will they do?" Selena asked.

"I don't know," Sam paused, "Selena do the honors for me."

She smiled, "You got it boss," she answered. 'This is my favorite part,' she thought excitedly as she ran out into the yard.

She quickly undressed and shifted into her wolf form, 'Best feeling in the world.' She stepped one foot forward and let out three long howls. She could feel the others joining her telepathically, almost immediately.

"What is it Selena?" Paul asked.

"What's going on?" Embry and Leah questioned.

"What's happening?" Quil asked.

"It's Mason, she's turned and it's time, they've found out and they want to meet her, come quickly we meet tonight, and we need to prepare. We don't know what will happen so be prepared for anything." Selena explained.

They were already running her way, and arrived at the house shortly. They each went inside but no one spoke. A groggy eyed Mason came down from her room yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Seriously, is it THAT difficult to be quiet for more than twenty minutes around here?" She complained.

"Umm, no one said anything." Said Seth.

"You're joking right? It sounded like a herd of elephants just ran up to the house. Am I REALLY the only one that heard that?"

"If by elephants you mean really huge wolves, then yes; that was all of us," announced Leah, "and there is no need to be so whiney so knock it off," she ordered.

"Me?" Mason retorted, "You are the only one making any issue of it soooo get over it," she said with a flat out look of fight-me-if-you-dare."

"Mason!" Sam snapped, "You will NOT disrespect an older pack member like that NOR attempt to start a fight!"

Mason looked at her brother then over at Leah, "So older you mean simply because she **is** old?" She smirked.

"Excuse me?" Said Leah with a rise of her eybrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, losing your hearing already? That happens with old age I hear."

"Mason Abigail!" Sam snapped, "Last warning to straighten up or you and I can have another discussion up in your bedroom."

"Sorry Sam," said Mason sweetly.

"Okay, now apologize to Leah."

"But Sammmmyyy."

"Mason," said Sam with a look of don't-test-me-or-you-will-be-sorry.

She looked over at Leah, "sorry I called you old."

"And?" Sam said.

She sighed, "And, I'm sorry for trying to pick a fight with you."

Leah didn't say anything but did acknowledge the apology.

"Okay good," said Sam, "NOW, the reason we are all here, you're going to go meet the council," he explained, "It's your first meeting."

"My first meeting?" Mason asked with a bratty tone, "as opposed to what, a negative one meeting? And for those of you who don't do well in math, negative one on a math chart comes before one."

Sam was about to send Mason back to her room when Paul stood in front of her.

"Please Sam; give her a little more leeway today. Her emotions are _**really**_ heightened right now and she was _**just**_ awakened from a nap that barely just begun, please."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "fine," he paused for just a moment, "Mason, you are one VERY lucky little girl right now."

"Yeah she is, so not fair," Selena muttered.

Sam shot a glare at Selena and she fidgeted, "Sorry."

"Me too," said Mason, "so what are we doing?" She asked.

"We can't tell you, and we don't really know for sure," Sam said.

"What does that mean, why not?" Mason asked.

"We just can't tell you," Sam repeated.

"Frustrating isn't it?" Selena asked.

"Now is _**not **_the time Selena," Sam warned.

Selena rolled her eyes and Sam stood up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I'm done I swear."

"You better be." He warned before turning to Mason, "Come on let's go."

"Go where, where are we going?" Mason asked.

"We're going to the clearing where we usually meet," Sam said as he pulled her along by the wrist.

She walked with them as far as the front porch then pulled away from him roughly.

"NO, I demand answers first."

"I already told you, I can't give you any answers, now come on or we're going to be late, and that doesn't look good at all to the council."

"I don't care what looks good or not!" She yelled, "I don't like being left in the dark!"

"Mason, please just calm down," Paul tried.

Sam looked down at her warningly, "Do NOT raise your voice to me that way, ever," HE said sternly.

He took another deep breath before lowering his tone and responding soothingly.

"We honestly don't know what will happen, but you're just going to meet some people and that's all. You shouldn't worry about it, just relax, it's no big deal."

"Yeah except for the fact that these people can be real as…"

Sam grabbed Selena and pulled her forward, "Ouch, no Sammy please," She whined.

He swatted her once using his full strength and she had tears in her eyes when he turned her to face him, "I'm sorry S-sammy," she sniffled.

"Unless you are going to be helpful like I KNOW you can be, I suggest you keep your mouth shut for the rest of the day, understand?" He asked.

"Y-yes sir," she answered.

"Good, now EVERY ONE let's go NOW." Sam ordered.

Mason didn't resist this time and she took Paul's offered hand. They walked to the clearing; they remained in their human forms to save time in front of the council as they are unable to communicate with them in their wolf forms. Selena made her best pouty eyes at Jacob. He knew what the look meant and he obliged to carrying her until they were just about to reach the clearing. He gave her a look before putting her down, reminding her to behave, and she nodded, being absolutely silent as Sam had told her.

"I mean it Selena you better be on your best behavior," Jacob repeated.

Selena nodded one more time before they walked in formation out of the trees. Sam was first, then Jacob and Selena as usual, but this time Mason was at her side. Leah and Seth were right behind them, and Paul, Embry, and Quil followed bringing up the back. Selena instinctively swept the area with her eyes.

"There they are, right on time," Harry Clearwater said.

"Of course," Sam answered, "this is my sister, Mason," he introduced them.

"Another Uley, how wonderful," Harry said holding out his hand.

Mason shook his hand, "It's a pleasure," she said with an added smile and bat of her eyes that she unconsciously did speaking with any man.

Harry smiled, "The pleasure's all mine dear, and how nice, it seems that the Uley's and the Black's have tied up; one older son, and one younger daughter."

'Wow you figured that out all by yourself?' Selena thought but she refrained wisely from speaking. She just rolled her eyes instead.

"Something to say dear?" Another elder asked.

Selena played innocent, "Who me?"

"Yes you, since you're the only one who rolled her eyes," he said.

She looked at Sam who glared at her angrily and quickly avoided his eyes, and looked at the ground. She shook her head to answer, "No sir."

"Well then why don't we move on?" He said, "Why were we not informed by anyone in the pack about your sister, and especially about her changing?"

Sam addressed him politely, "We didn't know she was going to change, we only share the same father, so we didn't know if her blood was pure enough for the change. We were in a hurry today after the incident at the school, so we couldn't report it."

"Out of your whole pack you're telling me that not one of you could find the time to come report the situation to one of us?" Harry asked.

Sam was about to speak but Selena interrupted him, "The changing of a wolf is a very difficult and special time, we all needed to be there for her. Especially since we didn't know what might happen; you know since she's only a half blood, it was a very fragile matter, everyone had to be there to help."

Harry nodded and seemed to accept Selena's answer. She smirked triumphantly.

"But about the incident at the school," the other elder continued, "There was almost a scene, and now we've have to supply this other girl with a new, and upgraded phone, by tomorrow, what is your excuse for that?"

Selena stepped forward and spoke up again, "With all due respect Sir, we go to that school exactly for that reason, and situations like this, and the change is very difficult, she is brand new, and you can't expect her to be in complete control right away, especially considering her circumstances."

"So she should get off completely unpunished?" The elder responded.

Sam spoke this time, "Selena didn't say that, and I have already dealt with the matter, she was punished properly for her actions, and as you can see she is in much better control at the moment."

Mason blushed as she went to reach for Paul's hand again. He gladly took her hand in his as he gave her a sweet and supportive smile.

Another elder who worked in the office spoke, "She will take a week off of school for further training, and I will put the slip in myself. Until you are positive she is under control completely, she must remain away from the school, maybe you could home school her for that time, but you have a week, so try to get it done by then," she said, "If you need more time just let me know."

Selena's mouth dropped open, and the woman spoke again, she knew Selena well from all the times she's ended up in the office, "What is it now Selena?"

"Can I have a week off school too?" Selena asked.

The council, Sam, and Jake all answered, "No."

"What about me?" Seth asked.

"That's enough, from both of you, "Sam said.

"But I only said one thing," Seth whined.

"And it will be the last thing," Sam warned.

Seth pouted, "I can't even say one thing without being told I'm going to be punished if I don't shut up," he muttered.

"Excuse us for one second," Sam said as he approached Seth.

Seth backed up, "Wait Sammy I didn't even get a warning," Seth whined.

Sam grabbed his arm, "Look at me."

Seth looked up with his big sad chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

"You have been warned Seth, and you just ignored your warning, this is your last one do you understand me?" Sam asked.

Seth nodded.

"Answer me out loud," Sam growled.

"Yes Sir," Seth answered.

"Good." Sam released him and returned to where he was standing beside Mason.

Seth rubbed his arm and continued to pout. Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"Well let's see her then," Harry said.

"Change into your wolf form," Sam explained.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Here's the part where you'll feel like you're being judged in a dog show."

Sam gave her a fierce look, "I'll deal with you later."

Selena whimpered and stood closer to Jacob, "Actually I will" said Jacob "I warned her to behave."

Selena started to pout.

Mason looked at Selena and Seth and smirked, "umm, I might be able to undress easier in front of everyone if I had music."

"Mason!" Sam snapped knowing she was referring to her days not that long ago for stripping while dancing exotically.

Selena and Seth, even Paul snickered. The others in the pack actually didn't know that current fact about their newest member. Mason looked at Sam with wide concerning eyes then looked over at the elders who each had a quizzical expression on their face.

"Umm sorry, inside joke," she said humbly.

Sam shook his head as Mason then stripped. She concentrated, trying to once again focus on what Selena had told her previously. She took a deep breath in and let it out shakily, and then suddenly she looked through her wolf eyes and down at Sam. He focused on her eyes, trying to hold her steady.

'Just like a dog handler,' Selena thought.

The siblings locked their eyes together and Mason growled just a little but managed to not lose her temper. Her wolf form was starting to feel comfortable and she could feel her anger depleting. Harry smiled and the council crowded around her. The lady with the files, stroked her soft snow white colored fur, and scribbled notes down onto the paper. She was the vet in the tribe, and each of the pack had a file. They didn't need her very often as they rarely ever get sick, but it was handy nonetheless. She kept records for documentation of all the wolves.

Mason shifted back from her wolf form and changed into the spare clothes Sam had brought along for her. The people of the council smiled and welcomed her into the tribe. There seemed to be some tension but no one spoke of the previous traditions of getting the newbie so upset that they had to fight their alphas; instead they just congratulated her and wished her luck.

"Well I guess there wasn't much too worry about after all," Selena whispered to Sam as they left.

"Oh you have plenty to worry about little girl, "Jacob said, and Selena cringed.

Mason smiled, thinking that wasn't nearly as bad as everyone was making it out to be. She was proud that she managed to keep in control during the whole thing.

"Nice Job," Sam complimented.

Mason beamed a smile up at her brother and let him pass her by a couple feet. He knew exactly what she was planning to do as she knew he knew. She took three good strides and jumped up onto her brother's back. He caught her with ease as in comparison he was a bit more than half her weight and size. She hugged her body around him as he supported her with his strong arms cradling her thighs.

"Can we eat now? I'm STARVING!" said Mason.


	9. Chapter 9 by LolaWorld

Chapter 9

**By LolaWorld**

_****warning: attempted rape****_

"How does BBQ steak sound?" Sam asked his little sister.

"Sounds perfect," Mason beamed.

"Okay, dinner at our place, everyone is invited," said Sam.

"Selena and I will be there as soon as we can," stated Jacob, "we have some business to take care of first."

"Awww, Jakey please, I said I was sorry," Selena whined.

Jacob ignored her as he took a hold of her hand.

"Alright, see you two soon," said Sam as they waved and went their separate ways.

**TTS**

Jacob pulled Selena over to the nearest corner once inside their house.

"Do NOT move. I'll be right back!"

"Jakey please," Selena whined again.

"NOT ONE MORE WORD SELENA!" Ordered Jacob as he walked into the kitchen.

Less than a minute later he walked back in and sat on the couch.

"Selena, walk over her now!"

She hesitated but obeyed. She stood next to him and batted her big brown eyes at him.

"Nice try little girl; but you already got yourself in deep trouble, no amount of batting those pretty eyes will help you now! How many times did BOTH Sam and I tell you to behave?"

"Both, as in together at the same time?"

"Selena Luna Black! You know EXACTLY what I mean. I STRONGLY recommend that you do NOT dig yourself in deeper trouble!"

"I'm sorry Jake, really," Selena tried one more time.

"Save your breath little girl and place yourself over my lap…quickly!"

She obeyed and he quickly lifted up her dress and bared her bottom. He started immediately spanking his disobedient little sister with the use of his hand. He didn't hold back any of his strength. He knew she could handle it and took full advantage. Only a few smacks in and Selena began to kick her legs and beg her brother to stop. Her amber colored young firm bottom was turning a nice shade of a pink hue.

"I'm sorry Jake! I'm sorry! I'll behave!" Selena cried.

He ignored her cries again and after a minute long warm-up he switched to the wooden spoon he earlier retrieved from the kitchen.

"Please Jakey no more, no more!"

He picked up the spoon high and landed it down swiftly on her already very tender bottom. He gave her close to 75 smacks with the spoon without any pause. Selena was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. She was clutching onto Jacob's leg pleading for him to stop through ever breath she did manage to get out. Once he finally felt he got the message through he stopped. He pulled up her panties gently then helped her up onto his lap.

"Okay, its over," he paused just long enough to kiss her head, "it's over."

She cuddled close to her brother as he held her securely in his arms. It took a bit of time before Selena was able to calm down; but once she did, her hunger was extreme. She sniffled a few sniffles and wiped a few tears away.

"Jake, can we go to Sam's now? I am really hungry!"

He gave her a big smile, "sounds great to me, I'm really hungry too."

**TTS**

The following morning while everyone was in school Sam had allowed Mason to sleep in a bit longer. She woke up feeling refreshed and happier than she had been in some time. She noticed she had received a text message from Paul simply wishing her a great day of training and that he would miss her and see her directly after school. That made her smile even more. She was about to text him back but then noticed the time. She knew he was in school and didn't want to get him in trouble. She put the phone down, made her bed and took a nice warm shower. Twenty minutes later she stepped out, brushed her teeth, blow dried her hair, styled her hair in pony tails, threw on a cute pair of low cut pink cotton panties, matching pink bra, low ride, hip hugger, faded blue jeans, solid black, fitted, long sleeve shirt and black Puma sneakers, swirled on some mascara, slid on some lip gloss and trotted down stairs.

"Wow, that is the most amazing smell," said Mason to Emily as she walked in the kitchen with a big smile.

"Thank you," said Emily, "and don't you look really cute today."

Sam walked over, "I agree, you do look really cute."

Mason smirked, "Mmm and as opposed to what?"

Sam was stuck on words as to how he could fix what was misunderstood. Emily walked over with plates full of breakfast goodness. She gave Mason a big smile.

"What we are trying to say sweetie is that we both think the pony tails just really bring out the "cute," more innocent looking side of you as opposed to your natural everyday allure."

She looked at them both with a quizzical, "umm thank you, I guess," and then she smiled.

Sam smiled back at her, "so the plan today as it is Friday, Emily and I always go to town together and shop for the week. You're normally in school. I admit I am a bit hesitant on leaving you alone but I feel it should be okay. We won't be that long and you can do your school work when we're away. When I get back, we can work on some breathing exercises then this afternoon when everyone is out of school we can work on transitioning and working as a pack together."

"Sounds good to me," Mason smiled.

"Great, okay, so you have to PROMISE me that until you have a better handle on being in your wolf state _**without**_ anger issues, you will NOT transition on your own."

"Aww Sammmyy."

"Mason! I need your word on this."

She sighed, "Alright, I promise."

**TTS**

An hour into her school work, she was close to finished. It didn't take her near as long as Sam had anticipated. Her cell phone rang and Mason picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Mason! Its dad, where are you?"

"I have been gone for almost a month and you are just NOW calling to ask me where I am?"

"Well, you know, I figured you needed some time to think. Kevin misses you, your mom misses you."

"She ISN'T my mom and Kevin can go to hell!"

"Watch that attitude young lady!"

"Or what!? You're going to have Kevin track me down and punish me how HE sees fit while you cower in the corner?"

"How dare you talk to me like that? Have you forgotten your place already?"

"My place? I know it certainly was NEVER in your heart! A true father would never ever have allowed what happened to me to keep going on."

"What are you talking about Mason? Kevin only spanked you, don't be such a whiny baby about it."

"Spank me? Oh no, he did much more than that."

"Young lady! You know better than to spread lies!"

"I never lied to you! You just refuse to admit I am telling the truth! You know if you do than you will no longer be able to deny the fact that you are a shitty father! In fact this is SO typical! I actually woke up this morning in a great mood. My day was going pretty well; then BOOM you call and ruin it! It figures, it's like you have some kind of radar on me and if I get just TOO happy you have to sweep in and snatch it!"

"Mason Abigail Uley! You will NOT talk to me that way!"

"OHh yeah, tough man over the phone, what Miss Bossy Bitch isn't on the other line telling you to say all this?"

The air was filled with silence for a few moments before her father, Joshua spoke again.

"Look, Mason, I have been sober for almost three weeks now."

"And what is this like your thousandth attempt?"

"At least I'm trying."

"Okay, fine, I'll make a deal with you. Once you are sober for ONE year and you have left Miss Bossy Bitch for good and kicked Kevin's ass for me, then MAYBE I'll consider visiting you to say hi."

"Mason! Enough is enough! You are 16 years old! You need your family!"

"I don't NEED you or your pathetic wife and I especially don't need her ass hole son! I have my own family now!"

"What does that mean? Are you pregnant? Did you have a baby?"

She sighed, "Yep, that's it dad, you nailed it! I am six months pregnant. I ran away with the father to Atlanta Georgia. You will NEVER see your grandchild! Good-bye!"

"Wait! Mas….."

Click

She hung up on him. He tried to call back but she refused to answer. She tossed her phone onto the couch and went back to the big oak wood kitchen table. She sat down then flung her head onto her arms which hit the table right away. She sobbed immediately. She felt frustrated, angry and broken hearted. All of the feelings that she had been pushing deep down inside, since she found Sam, had finally re-serviced due to one phone call from their father. After twenty minutes of sobbing she attempted to place her emotions back down deep inside. With freshly wet eyes and tear stained cheeks Mason put her math book back in front of her. She was only able to finish half of the math equation. She couldn't ignore her emotions this time so she thought a walk might help. She refused to break her promise to her brother and didn't transition to her wolf side; even as desperately of a need she felt it was. She left the house, shut the front door behind her and headed into the woods.

**TTS**

Sam and Emily returned home with arms full of groceries and whatnot needed around the house.

"Mason!?"

Sam called out when he noticed the math book opened and no little sister sitting in front of it. There was no answer.

"Maybe she took a nap?" Emily suggested.

Sam put the rest of the grocery bags down onto the table and went up to Mason's room. He knocked but no answer. He opened the door and she was nowhere to be found. He looked around the rest of the house; but she was still nowhere. He ran back downstairs.

"She isn't up there, DAMN IT!"

He picked up his phone and called her. Her phone rang and Emily found it on the couch. She walked over to Sam with it in her hand. He hung up once he saw Mason's phone.

"She never goes anywhere without her phone," said Sam, "something is wrong, very wrong."

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked fearfully.

"Well, everyone right now is in school but for Leah. Leah and I will search for her. You stay here in case she returns home. It'll be okay, we can't think the worst right now okay baby."

Emily wiped a few tears away, "Okay, you're right, we need to just focus on what we do know right now and not think the worst. Okay, okay, yes, I can do…no, yes, I can do that. Focus Emily, focus."

Sam gave her a sweet smile and kissed her forehead, "We'll find her. I'm going to get Leah, stay strong."

**TTS**

Mason had walked for over two hours and wasn't paying any attention as to where she was going. She looked up and realized she had reached the middle of the town called Forks. She stepped out of the woods and onto the pavement. Her temper was controlled at the time but she felt vengeful. She didn't have access to her father, step-mother or step-brother; but, she was determined to find a surrogate. She decided to look for the town bar. It wasn't long before she stumbled across one. She waited outside for her prey. She didn't have to wait long. The first man to stumble out was a largely built man, tall, thick solid mass of a man. He looked to be in his early to mid-forties. He had short blondish hair and deep set hazel eyes. She set up her test. She walked over to him as he was about to get in his car.

"Excuse me?" Mason said sweetly with a tone of seduction.

He turned around and spotted the young girl right away. He gave her a big smile.

"Why hey, and how can I assist you pretty little girl?"

She could smell the alcohol on his breath from the three feet distance she stood. He smelled like her father, she felt sick to her stomach; but kept it together for the sake of retribution. She subtly twisted one of her pony tails around her fingers and acted a tad bashful. She stepped closer so she could speak softer. She knew a lot of perverted men loved the "innocent" look and act.

"My daddy found my cigarettes this morning and threw them away. You wouldn't by chance have one on you that I could have would you?"

"Umm, no sorry; but, if you like, I could drive you a few blocks down and buy you a pack."

"Really? You would do that for me?" she paused for effect, "oh, but I don't have any money."

"Tell you what; just pay me with a kiss."

She rose her eyebrow slightly then quickly disguised it with a smile.

"Really? Just a kiss? You are so sweet. Okay"

She walked to the other side of the car, and when her face was turned she had to swallow the bile that rose; it was from the idea of how close she would have to get to this revolting stranger to do what she felt needed to be done. She had two more tests before she felt she was justified. She watched the man fumble around as he tried to get the keys in the ignition. Mason was so set on taking her anger out on someone she didn't even think about the danger of driving with a drunk driver.

He managed to find the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. He almost hit the car behind him but stopped short by half an inch. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself, "what an idiot!" He found his way to the street and drove. His hand was running up and down Mason's profile.

"You certainly are a pretty little thing," he stuttered out.

"Well, I should tell you, I'm only 16, are you okay with that?"

"Sixteen? Hummm I am TOTALLY okay with that," he smirked.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute too, maybe you can find us somewhere kinda private? You know, so we can have a little fun," Mason taunted.

"Ohh hell ya, I can find a place."

**TTS**

Sam and Leah followed Mason's scent to town. They both stopped where they were still out of site.

"Damn it," spat Sam, "she is in town. We can't get her like this. We'll head back, change back into our human forms and I'll drive to town."

"I just knew she would be the one to expose our secret; what a spoiled little brat!" Leah spats out her thoughts.

"Leah, knock it off! Something is obviously wrong and the fact that she hasn't turned into her wolf must be very difficult for her! Plus, there is NO evidence that our secret has been exposed in any way!"

"Damn, okay, I'm sorry," said Leah with a huff.

Sam looked down on her and growled, "DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME!"

Leah cowered and stuck her tail between her legs and let out a few whimpers to show her submission to her pack leader.

"Let's go Leah!" Sam ordered and they both took off running with Leah at Sam's flank.

**TTS**

Mason was in a back alley with the stranger as she allowed him to start making out with her. This was her final test. She started to push away.

"No, wait, I'm sorry, I can't do this. I can't cheat on my boyfriend."

He chuckles an evil chuckle, "Oh I don't think so, I'm already rock hard. You are not going anywhere."

That was all she needed to hear as he failed each and every one of them. She knew without a doubt this guy was a true monster and would have no qualms taking him out. She started to pretend to struggle. She needed to have evidence for the police and it would mean she would have to allow him to rough her up a bit. She knew she could take it. As far as she was concerned, it would be worth the cause. He did just as she hoped; he slapped her several times and tightened his grip around her arms. It was all she needed; she used her knee right where it would count most.

"OOofff," he coughed out as he doubled over.

She pushed him further away from her then sucker punched him in the jaw. She didn't hold back any of her newly found strength and he flew back against the building. He slammed against the brick with a loud thud. She beat him to a bloody pulp and left him close to death.

She walked out of the alley and right in front of the Chief of police, Charlie Swan. She had blood on her jeans and hands and bruises on her face. He noticed her injuries immediately.

"Miss, are you okay?"

She panicked and knew she couldn't run. Her speed was too fast and would bring too many questions. She did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hel..help me…he…he..tried to…."

She made herself look as if she fainted. The Chief of police caught her and was on his walkie talkie in a matter of seconds; he called in an ambulance for help.

**LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10 by TwilightSelenaCullen

She walked out of the alley and right in front of the Chief of police, Charlie Swan. She had blood on her jeans and hands and bruises on her face. He noticed her injuries immediately.

"Miss, are you okay?"

She panicked and knew she couldn't run. Her speed was too fast and would bring too many questions. She did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hel..help me…he…he..tried to…."

She made herself look as if she fainted. The Chief of police caught her and was on his walkie talkie in a matter of seconds; he called in an ambulance for help.

Chapter 10

**By TwilightSelenaCullen**

Sam's phone rang and he quickly answered it, he immediately froze when he recognized the voice.

"Your sister is here, she's fine but we have much to discuss, get here as fast as you can."

"I'm on my way," Sam answered, "Let's go Emily!"

"Go where, who was that?" She asked as she ran in from the other room.

"It was Dr. Cullen, Mason is at the hospital," Sam explained as they ran to the car.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Emily asked.

"He said she's fine, but I don't know anything else," Sam answered with a look of worry on his face.

Emily gave him a slight smile, "I'm sure she'll be okay, she's a tough kid."

"Yeah but depending on what happened, she won't be okay when I'm done with her."

Emily cringed.

**TTS**

They arrived at the hospital shortly and were immediately greeted by Chief Charlie Swan.

"Come on she's this way."

Sam nodded and they made their way inside.

"We will need to talk to you after but could you maybe give us a minute Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," he answered.

Mason was sitting on the edge of the bed and she looked at Sam with wide eyes, before looking away.

Emily gasped, "Oh my god."

Sam quickly ran to her and examined his little sister.

"It's not her blood," Carlisle and Sam announced at the same time.

"Emily would you mind taking her to the bathroom and getting her cleaned up?" Carlisle asked.

Sam gave her a meaningful look and Emily nodded.

"Come on Mason," she said tenderly.

Mason followed her soon to be sister-in-law as she gave one last glance over her shoulder at her brother. Her eyes spoke volumes; but Sam was unable to interpret.

"Aside from her name, your sister wouldn't speak to me. She had bruises on her face but they've healed now and all that is left is the blood of the man that Charlie found in the alley. He was close to dead. You must understand the seriousness of this situation, our treaty says that we cannot harm humans, but right now your sister is more of a threat to this town then we are," Carlisle carefully explained.

"I can… I will get her under control I swear I will. But right now we have more important things to worry about," Sam said.

"You're right, we have to cover this up and keep it quiet, for both of our family's sakes. An attack this serious in a town like this could really hurt us," Carlisle said.

"And the man?" Sam asked.

"No one, just a drunk, no one really knows who he is. We only know due to the identification we found on him," Carlisle confirmed.

"So what are you suggesting, we kill him?" Sam asked.

"No, of course not, never; there are other ways, and actually I have already taken care of the man. As far as he knows he was drunk and he crashed into a tree, which he was severely drunk, before your sister even got a ride with him."

Sam looked at him questioningly, "As far as he knows?"

"I had to do something, and I have already _**spoken**_ with the paramedics; I had to compel them. I still need to speak to Charlie," Carlisle explained.

As if on cue Charlie made his way back in, "So what's the verdict?"

Carlisle got close to Charlie and made direct eye contact.

"You will tell everyone the man, Gregory Smith, was drunk and he ran into a tree. The next part is confidential; but, Mason found him and tried to help, that's the only reason she is here now at the hospital covered in his blood."

Charlie nodded and Carlisle took a step back.

"Okay then Doctor, great work, I'm going to go talk to Mr. Smith and I'll handle everything else from here," Charlie said.

Carlisle nodded and Chief Swan left the room.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Well it's simple for me because I have had many, many years of practice; but, we all have the power to compel humans," Carlisle explained.

"Then why didn't you just compel us?" Sam questioned.

"Two reasons, one that power will not work on your kind, or each other for that matter, and two, we're not monsters Sam," Carlisle explained.

Sam nodded, "I'm sorry that we've caused you so much trouble today."

Carlisle shrugged and gave him a small smile, "It was a slow day otherwise."

Mason and Emily returned.

"SO are we done here?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'll take care of the small stuff like paperwork," Carlisle turned his attention to Mason, "But it seems like you have a lot more to… take care of."

"Actually," said Emily, "Mason shared with me what happened and I truly believe it's important for you to learn," she said with her eyes directed at Carlisle.

"Okay," said Carlisle," expecting nothing truly valid in what Mason was going to say.

Mason looked at Emily timidly and Emily gave Mason a supportive smile and a small nudge. She stepped closer to Carlisle and spoke.

"I, umm I apologize for not telling you sooner. Until Emily told me that you were not like "others" I just didn't trust you enough to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Carlisle asked with a slight tone of annoyance escaping.

A few tears started to fall down Mason's face.

"He….he attacked me first. He tried to…."

"He tried to what?!" Sam asked anxiously.

"He tried to force himself onto me," she said as more tears cascaded down her young, beautiful face.

"Did he force you into his car too? Chief Swan said he found a witness that claimed she saw you go into his car and you did not put up any struggle," said Carlisle.

Mason looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up to answer.

"No Sir, at that point, I…" she sighed, "I had asked him if he had any cigarettes. I was having a really tough morning," she looked over at her brother, "sorry Sam, I almost started up smoking again."

"I'm not crazy about that but right now I'm more concerned about what this guy did. Please finish your story."

"Well, when I asked him for one he said he didn't have any as he just ran out himself. He told me if I went with him to the store he would buy me a pack."

"He said he would buy you a pack for nothing in return?" Sam asked with a rise of his eyebrow.

"Not exactly, he said I would just have to give him a kiss. I mean, I did tell him yes; BUT, I never had any intention on kissing him. I was going to grab the pack out of his hand and run. I knew he would never be able to catch me."

Sam sighed heavily, "So you got in the car with a man who was drinking AND said that you just had to pay him with a kiss? Is that correct so far?"

"Yeeeyesss, but like I said I was having a really crappy morning and I really just wanted a smoke. He knew I was 16 and everything; he didn't even care. He was a total pervert."

"But, you still took a chance?" Sam asked feeling more and more frustrated at the poor choices his sister had made thus far.

"Sam, yes, but I didn't care."

"Why? Why didn't you care? And you woke up in a great mood this morning, how in the hell did it turn from great to crappy?"

"Dad called me and he tried to give me some BS line about everyone missing me and how he has been sober for three weeks and blah blah blah."

Sam ran his hands through his short thick black hair and took a deep breath, "Okay, so dad called and you got upset, I can understand that. Okay, so you made a horrible decision and got in the car with this drunk, then what?"

"Then after he bought the smokes he suggested we go into the alley to smoke one together. Once we," she paused and wiped a few runaway tears, "once we were back in the alley he just attacked me. He started kissing on me and….please don't make me tell you the rest," she cried softly.

Carlisle suddenly felt remorse for ever assuming Mason had simply just attacked the man for no good reason. Sam was frustrated at his sister for knowing how she could have easily prevented the whole situation with smarter choices; but, he was not about to blame her for being attacked. He went to her right away and held her close. Mason broke down further and started crying heavily into her big brother's chest.

**TTS**

"Come on, I want to get some one on one training time with you before the others get home," Sam said.

"Do we have to?" Mason whined.

"Well there are other things we could be doing if that's what you prefer?" He asked seriously.

She knew that look and quickly decided not to push her brother's buttons much further so she shook her head no.

"Good then it's settled," Sam said.

Mason was reluctant to change into her wolf form. If she did then Sam would find out about everything; her lying today, and her past.

"Actually I still have some homework to do."

"Later," he said taking off his jacket, "Let's go."

Mason couldn't find any other reason to stall any further and she reluctantly followed. Everything would be known sooner or later, but hey maybe she would be good at this whole mind thing.

Or maybe not…

After they both transformed Sam bombarded her with questions, "Did you even think about the danger you were in today?"

Mason did her best to control her answer but she couldn't compile her thoughts as they all blurted out on their own.

"I did think about it! I knew I could take him if he tried anything. He was a bad man who deserved everything he got."

"It sounds like you intended to hurt him like the doctor expected, is this true?" Sam asked.

She tried to block him out, "NO I... I tested him."

"What do you mean you tested him?" Sam asked.

She tried to hold back but Sam was too powerful and he was now only a step away from her, "Show me."

Her mind took over and the memories of that morning flashed in her head, and Sam saw everything.

"You…" Sam was in complete shock at what he had just found out.

"Sam I…"

"NO! You did do it on purpose, and then you lied to me about it… He almost died Mason! Do you even understand how serious this is?"

"I didn't kill him, he was a horrible person. You know that you just saw it for yourself!" Mason tried.

Sam shook his head, "but why?"

Mason was caught off guard as another memory slipped out.

**R&R! LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE! Happy New Years Everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11 by LolaWorld

**Her mind took over and the memories of that morning flashed in her head, and Sam saw everything.**

**"You…" Sam was in complete shock at what he had just found out.**

**"Sam I…"**

**"NO! You did do it on purpose, and then you lied to me about it… He almost died Mason! Do you even understand how serious this is?"**

**"I didn't kill him, he was a horrible person. You know that you just saw it for yourself!" Mason tried.**

**Sam shook his head, "but why?"**

**Mason was caught off guard as another memory slipped out.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**By LolaWorld**

Mason shook her head and tried to think of anything else she could.

"Rainbows, flowers, ohhh look at that ladybug; it's red, yes red with black dots, legs, and how many legs? One, two, three…."

"Mason!" Sam snapped, "What was that image I saw of you and some guy?"

"What? Oh must have been some TV show and an actress that looked like me. Oooo, look at that caterpillar, so fuzzy."

Sam stood even closer to Mason and as large of a wolf that Mason was, Sam still easily towered over her.

"Was it Kevin? Was that your step-brother?"

"Noooo, ugh, stop!"

Mason yelled at herself as she tried as hard as she could to stop the memories from flooding in. She couldn't get control of them and before the images were too detailed Mason did the only thing she could; she turned back into her human form. She sat there between the trees in the forest and simply cried. Sam was upset for a moment that she had transitioned back; but, the very moment he saw and heard the heart breaking sobbing his temper mellowed and he turned back into human form as well. He took the clothes that he had brought with them; he threw on a pair of jeans then guided Mason by slipping a dress over her head and helping her arms through. Once her dress was on, Sam sat on the ground and took his crying little sister into his arms.

**TTS**

Selena, Seth, Paul, Jacob and Quill walked their usual path home from school when they stumbled upon Sam and Mason. Selena and Paul ran over first.

"Is everything okay?" Selena asked with concern.

Paul took one of Mason's hands into his and stroked her soft skin with his thumb for comfort. She acknowledged him then looked over at Selena to answer.

"No, my father is a real ass."

"Language Mason," said Sam sternly but without too much bite behind his tone.

"Well, he is," she sniffled, "I ran away and everything and he is STILL in denial that anything was ever wrong. He still thinks his stupid wife and his fucking jerk step-son are perfect."

SMACK! SMACK! Sam landed two solid smacks on the back of Mason's upper thigh as he had easy access due to how she rested on his lap with her knees pulled up a bit. Selena and Seth both jumped slightly as they know the feel and sting from Sam's hand a bit too well for their own liking. Paul instinctively held tighter onto Mason's hand.

"OW! Sammmmy," Mason said softly with a pout as she took her hand back from Paul and rubbed her thigh.

"Sorry baby girl; but, I did warn you. It's okay to be upset but there is no reason to swear, especially _**that**_ word, got it?"

"Yes sir," Mason answered as she continued to rub the sting left behind from Sam's big strong hand.

Paul adjusted himself closer, "Mason, how about we all go for a run, as a pack? I know it always makes me feel a lot better," he smiled sweetly.

"I agree," said Selena.

The others nodded in agreement along with Paul and Selena. Mason looked at them and thought for a moment. She wiped a few of her tears away.

"Okay, I'll try it but only if you each promise me that you won't ask me about my day or my past. Please. I promise I'll fill you all in but I want to do it like this, in human form; and not bombarded with a lot of images I rather not expose until you know everything first."

"Fair enough," Sam answered before he looked at Selena and Seth, "you two BETTER not even ask Mason how she likes her coffee. Anything could trigger right now and our goal here is to show Mason that she can trust each of explicitly, is that understood?"

"How about tea then?" Selena asked innocently.

"Selena!" Jacob snapped, "I could just take you home now and let you start your homework while sitting on a hard surface."

"A hard surface? What difference would that make?"

"It makes all the difference in the world if you were just given a good spanking," Jacob answered with the most serious look.

Selena looked wide eyed suddenly then answered, "I promise, ZERO questions."

**TTS**

The pack was running perfectly in sync, and Mason has started to feel better emotionally. They were doing great until Leah joined up. Before anything she went right over to Mason.

"What in the hell were you doing in town?" She spat.

An image suddenly appeared into Mason's thoughts. It was of the man from the bar and he was attacking her. Mason shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. Another image appeared and it was of Mason standing above the man as he lied on the ground beaten and bloody. Mason shook her head again and started to focus simply on the bark of a tree.

"What in the hell was that?" Leah asked harshly, "what happened? You attacked someone! How stupid are you?"

"ENOUGH LEAH! NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

Leah backed down but it was too late. Her last question in particular triggered the last memory Mason had with her step mother and brother. He was holding her down while she spanked her repeatedly with a belt. Once she finished, she left Mason alone with her step-brother, Kevin. Mason panicked; she just couldn't let them see what he did to her. She ran as fast as she could back home while singing the alphabet song. Sam ran after her.

"STOP THIS VERY INSTANT!"

Mason froze, "Damn it! So not fair," she thought to herself.

Sam caught up to her, "Mason, I'm sorry about Leah; but running away isn't the solution."

"Sam, I can't, I don't..I don't want anyone seeing, please, please may I just go home? I promise I won't go anywhere. At least until you get home. Please."

Sam was hesitant but took into account the handful of images he witnessed from Mason.

"Alright, go straight home. We'll be back in before dinner, let Emily know."

"I will thanks."

Mason nuzzled her head against Sam before she ran home and he watched her leave with

**TTS**

The entire pack headed to Sam's house and went in; Emily was just finished with fixing dinner. The first thing Sam asked was where Mason was.

"She's been up in her room since she got home. She should have been starving but she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, I'm really concerned Sam."

"I'll go and talk to her and get her down for dinner."

Sam kissed Emily then ran upstairs to check on his little sister. He knocked on Mason's bedroom door.

"Come in," she answered softly.

Sam opened the door and found his sister on her bed putting away her school books. He walked in and sat on the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, I just finished my homework," she answered with a small smile.

"It could have waited until tomorrow; you know, considering the kind of day you had."

"It's okay; I didn't want to give you another reason not to like me."

Sam sat closer to his sister and took her hand in his.

"Listen, I may not be at all thrilled about you putting yourself in a dangerous situation, JUST to claim you were justified for doing what you did; but, no matter what, I love you; and, by the way, I am proud of you also."

"Proud of me? How?"

"You promised me you wouldn't transition without me and you kept that promise. That must have been extremely difficult to do under your circumstances. As angry as you were and the damage you put upon that man; it would have been 100 times worse if you were in your wolf form as everything is heightened until you learn how to control it."

Mason took a deep breath, "so, am I in a lot of trouble?"

"For putting yourself in danger and for hurting that man the way you did, yes, I'm afraid I do have to punish you for that."

"But he is a bad man Sammy."

"I know and Carlisle is going to make sure the chief takes care of that. Once he is healed then he will be arrested."

Mason hung her head down for a minute then looked back up and gave her brother her sad eyes.

"I know I'm in trouble; but, maybe since I didn't transition into my wolf, I can be given a grace period and not have to face my punishment until everyone has gone home?"

Sam smiled and moved some hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Fair enough, now let's go eat."

**TTS**

Dinner was over and everyone was more than satisfied with the meal.

"Selena why don't you help Emily with the dishes?" Sam asked.

Selena batted her eyelashes at Seth, "help Emily with the dishes?"

Seth smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Sure."

Selena grinned but Jacob glared at her. She tried to ignore him by looking away only to find that Sam wore the same stern look.

"What?" She asked innocently as she looked between them, "Oh come on, he practically volunteered. Besides you know I despise dishes, and it's not like I compelled him or anything."

Sam's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

Selena looked at him confused.

Sam continued to question her, "How long have you known?"

"Known what?" Selena asked, and the others turned to Sam and looked just as confused.

"About the compulsion, how do you know about that when I just found out today?" Sam asked.

Selena pondered his words for a second, and then looked at him with excitement, "Dude no way! Are you saying the Cullen's can compel people? That's so freaking sweet!"

Sam put his hand up to stop her, "Wait, you didn't know, then how do you know about compulsion?"

Selena laughed, "The Vampire Diaries, duh."

"You actually watch that?" Paul asked laughing.

"It's a good show. I watch it too," Mason added softly.

"Hey, I watched it before I turned, and they have werewolves in it too… I like it," she answered adamantly before throwing a nod of approval toward Mason.

Paul laughed, "I can't belief Jacob let you watch that."

Jacob's face darkened, "I didn't."

"I wonder if the Cullen's can teach me how to compel people, that would be so awesome!"

"I thought only vampires could compel people?" Paul asked.

"You don't know that, maybe we can learn it too, this is real life not that. Besides you didn't even know compulsion actually exists." Selena argued.

"Neither did you until about twenty seconds ago," he said.

"Enough!" Sam yelled.

They both flinched and stepped back. Sam looked at Paul, "You know better than to add fuel to her fire," he turned to Selena and the others, "Even if you could learn it, which I highly doubt, I would never allow such a thing."

Selena pouted and Seth and Emily had just finished the dished.

Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around Selena's shoulders, "Well it doesn't matter anyways, because I will always do almost everything you ask, compulsion or not, and the dishes are already done."

Selena smiled and kissed his cheek, "thank you."

"Any time," Seth replied.

"No, the next time Sam tells you to do something YOU do it," Jacob said, "Not Seth. Now say goodbye it's time to go home."

Selena glared at her brother but obeyed. She hugged Leah and Seth, and then Emily and Sam and finally Mason whispering a "Good Luck" in her ear.

Selena looked at Jacob questioningly. He smiled and turned around so she could jump on his back. He caught her and spun around with her holding on. She giggled and gave one last wave.

"Bye Paul, bye everybody," she said as before Jacob took off.

**TTS**

Everyone had left and Mason had just finished helping Emily clean the rest of the kitchen when Sam walked in.

"Alright Mason, head up to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be up there shortly."

"Aww Sammy, it's only eight o'clock, do I have to go to bed early too?" She asked followed up with her infamous pouty lips.

"Yes, it's part of your punishment now march, march, march."

Emily waited until she heard Mason shut her bedroom door.

"Why are you punishing her?" Asked Emily, "She was the one attacked!"

"Em, she also put herself in that situation deliberately. She got in the car with a stranger and to top it he was a stranger that was clearly drinking. Do you really think she shouldn't be punished for that?"

"I," she paused, "I don't know, why can't the fact that he attacked her be punishment enough? I'm sure she has learned her lesson."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. You don't know the entire story like I do. You are going to just have to trust me that I know what I'm doing."

"But…."

"Emily," Sam interrupted, "do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then just trust me and let me do what I need to do."

Emily wasn't crazy about the idea but she did trust Sam and she knew when it came to the pack it was something she would not fully understand. She sighed a deep sigh.

"Okay, I'll be down here when you're finished. Give Mason a kiss for me okay."

"I will."

With that said Sam made his way upstairs and knocked on Mason's door with a hairbrush in hand.

**TTS**

Sam had waited until Mason stopped crying before he left her room but it didn't last long. He made it down two steps before he heard her crying again. His heart broke for her but he knew he did the right thing. He put the brush back in his bathroom and made his way into Emily's supportive arms.

**TTS**

It was three thirty in the morning and Emily had awakened with a dry mouth. She walked down to the kitchen for a glass of water. She turned around and found a note from Mason. Once Emily finished reading it she ran upstairs crying.

"Sam! Sam, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up, what's wrong!?"

Emily handed the note to Sam, "It's Mason, and she's run away!"

Sam took the note after he rubbed his eyes and he read it.

_**Hi everyone:**_

_**I wanted to write a personal note to each of you but I don't have a lot of time. Let me start by writing that me leaving had nothing to do with me getting punished; so, Sam, wipe that thought away right now okay. I've done a lot of things I am not proud of. I have used my body too many times to get what I want and I truly hate myself for it. **_

_**Paul: for the record, I do love you; but, you deserve someone much better than me. Imprinted or not, I'm not worthy of you.**_

_**Selena: you are literally my first TRUE **__**girlfriend.**__** Thank you for not judging me and for being such a great friend. **_

_**Emily: You are more than just my brother's fiancé. You're just the right combination of being like my big sister and my mom; thank you. **_

_**Sam: you are the greatest big brother in the world. Please remember that. **_

_**Without giving too many details, Kevin, my step brother, was allowed to carry out all well most of all my punishments that my step mother felt I needed; while dear old dad was passed out drunk on the couch. Most of the time if Kevin was beating me, he finished up by having his way with me. I really don't want to tell you much more. I just wanted all of you to realize I am not worthy of your love and kindness. I'll send you a post card from wherever I end up.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mason**_

Sam was stunned for a moment then threw the letter down.

"Has she lost her damn mind!? It doesn't matter what her past was, what matters is now! Damn it, once I get my hands on her she is not going to sit right for a week!"

Sam ran out and turned into his wolf and called out to the pack to wake and join him quickly for a search.

**TTS**

It was four in the morning, Mason was on the road hitchhiking. A car pulled over and Mason ran over. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Mr. Clearwater! Chief Swan! Umm, what are you two doing out here this early?" Mason tried to ask casually.

"Oh you know, we were going to do some fishing," Harry Clearwater answered.

"Were?"

"Yes, were," said Chief Charlie Swan, now we are going to take you back home."

"What? Ohh, it's okay, Sam knows I'm here."

"Young lady, get in this car if you know what is good for you," Harry said sternly.

Mason's instincts were again to run; but, then her instincts also told her if she ran it would just land her in a lot more trouble than she was already in. She hesitated but got in the truck. Harry made a U-turn and headed back to La Push.


	12. Chapter 12 by TwilightSelenaCullen

**"What? Ohh, it's okay, Sam knows I'm here."**

**"Young lady, get in this car if you know what is good for you," Harry said sternly.**

**Mason's instincts were again to run; but, then her instincts also told her if she ran it would just land her in a lot more trouble than she was already in. She hesitated but got in the truck. Harry made a U-turn and headed back to La Push**.

**Chapter 12**

**By****TwilightSelenaCullen**

Selena and Seth had just reached the tree line. Selena crouched low and watched as Mason climb into a car. She quickly surveyed the situation before turning around and reporting it to the rest of the pack as they ran, "Sam get back quickly, Mason's on her way home. Mr. Clearwater picked her up but Chief Swan is with him. We need to be back in our human forms."

"Good job dad," Seth thought as they ran back to the house together.

"I'll race you," Seth said.

"Oh you're so on!" Selena agreed.

They both stopped quickly to make it fair.

"On my mark… get set…"

Selena crouched lower towards the ground, and then Seth called "Go!"

They took off in the direction of the house at full speed; but, by the time they got back Selena was a good seven feet in front of him. They changed back into their human forms and Selena smiled at him over her shoulder.

She took another step and then ran straight into her brother, "Oomph."

He looked down at her angrily and she looked back up at him fearfully. Before she could say a word he grabbed her arm and turned her sideways, quickly landing five sharp swats.

"Ow Jake what did I do?" She asked with innocent tear-filled eyes.

He gave her a dress, "A race really, at a time like this? They will be here any second, now put this on quickly and get your ass inside."

She pulled it on and gave him one last sad look before entering the house.

Jacob crooked a finger at a very scared looking Seth, "W-we're sorry, I'm sorry, it was my idea Sir."

"I know it was, we heard the whole thing, now come here," Jake ordered.

Seth hesitated, "Now Seth we don't have time for this!"

Seth walked towards him but they heard the vehicle coming off the main road, "Get inside I'll deal with you in a minute."

Sam came outside, "Go ahead; I've got this from here." Jacob caught up to Seth and grabbed him by the ear, "Ouch I'm sorry, please, ow."

Jake pulled him to the living room and swiftly bent him over the couch. After giving him ten swift smacks he let him up, "now get dressed, your father might want to see you before he goes fishing."

Seth nodded and Selena handed him some clothes, he winced as he slid his jeans on.

"Well we got off way easier than we normally do," Selena said with a half smile.

Jacob growled, "You're both very lucky this time, but I wouldn't advise pushing it."

"Yes sir," they both answered, before following Jacob out of the house.

Paul looked at them with pity and whispered, "Man I'm glad I didn't go with you two, I probably would have joined and done the same thing."

"Me too," Embry agreed.

Seth dried his eyes when he stepped outside. It wasn't a long punishment at all, but the force of it was enough for him to let a few tears escape.

Harry and Charlie both stepped out of the car. Harry looked at his son, "Always getting into trouble aren't you?"

"You know Seth, our little troublemaker," Leah agreed.

"And it seems like he's not the only one," Harry said glancing at Selena's red eyes. She looked away quickly.

"Yeah well Selena's always in trouble, and now we have another one just like her,"

Leah said glancing over at Mason who had just stepped out of the car. Mason glared right back. Sam ran forward and hugged his little sister tightly. Mason was surprised and stiffened at first, but then she relaxed. Sam pulled away from her but kept his hold on her arms while looking directly into her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you understand me?"

Mason looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I…I'm sorry."

He rubbed her arm gently, "I know. We'll talk about this later."

Charlie looked around, "So um… what's going on, that brings you all here?"

Selena put on her best smile, "Search party Chief Swan, we were all very worried about Mason."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense," he replied.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to bring her back, and I'm so sorry she's caused you trouble," Sam said.

"It's no problem at all, I'm just glad we were the first car to show up and give her a ride," Charlie said, "Hitchhiking is very dangerous, especially for a young girl like you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mason answered stiffly.

Sam gave her a warning look and she continued with a more charming voice, "I'm sorry it won't happen again, and thanks for the ride home Chief Swan."

Charlie nodded.

"Well I guess we'll be off then," Harry said as he got into the car.

"Bye, and have fun fishing," Seth waved.

Sam waited for them to drive off before returning to his little sister, "We have a lot to discuss and this time you won't be getting a grace period. You have to realize the significance of the stunt you just pulled."

"I do Sammy," she tried.

"No you don't," Sam said, "What Selena just told Chief Swan was true, you had all of us worried sick. We care about you so much and we couldn't bare the thought of losing you Mason."

After seeing that Mason was taking in what he said he tried to lighten the mood by saying, "even Selena woke up Early."

"Hey," Selena growled, and then she shrugged, "Well yeah he's right there's not a lot of people I'd do that for."

She looked at Mason and the tears returned to her eyes, "Besides my family," She said as she walked over and gave her another hug, "You're like a sister to me, and I was so upset that you might be gone."

Mason hugged her back, "I'm sorry, I just didn't feel I was worthy of all of your love."

"Well you were wrong," Paul said, "you are and we love you very much!"

Selena smiled, "You don't count, everyone knows how much you care about her."

Mason giggled and Sam looked at Selena warningly, "What it's true, okay fine, I'm sorry Paul."

"I'm sorry too Paul," Mason said, "and everyone else."

Sam had his hand placed on the top of Mason's back and he nudged her towards the door. She looked up and Sam Emily standing there with teary eyes. Emily opened her arms and Mason jogged towards her and into her embrace. Emily let her tears fall freely as she clung on to Mason. She took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Please don't ever think about leaving us again… ever."

Mason nodded at her, "I'm sorry."

Emily smiled and wiped her eyes then looked over Mason's shoulder meaningfully. Mason turned around and saw Sam. He started speaking to the others, "I have to take care of this, but you all relax and come inside, Selena please help Emily with breakfast, we'll be down shortly."

Selena nodded, knowing better than to argue with Sam when he had his mind set on punishing someone. All that would do was get her punished too, and besides she enjoyed helping Emily cook.

"Yes Sir," She answered.

He gave her a questioning look and then left.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

"Playing good girl for now, I don't want to test them, do you?" Selena asked.

Seth smirked, "It might be fun."

Jake smacked him upside the head, "What was that?"

"Um… I said helping Emily cook might be fun… I'm going to go find out," and with that he almost ran into the house, pulling a giggling Selena along with him.

Sam walked upstairs letting Mason follow. Every instinct once again told her to run but that's technically what got her into this mess in the first place; and she didn't know if she could stand seeing all of them hurt again. Sam thought about how he should deal with his sister this time. He knew he would never use a belt on her after seeing the images from earlier. She seemed to hate the hairbrush but he didn't know if it was working. He decided to use the hairbrush for a longer period of time then he usually does, and to put more force behind it. It was a tough decision but he knew his little sister, she was tough, and had wolf blood in her, she could take it.

"Get me the hairbrush and then come here."

She fidgeted with her hands, "Does it have to be with the brush Sammy? I'm really sorry, I promise."

"I know you are but that doesn't change the fact that you still did it, and worried us all. But since I know that I'm not going to lecture you but this will go way smoother if you cooperate, so go get it please," Sam said.

She slowly retrieved the brush and handed it to him giving him another sad look, and hoping that it would end soon.

He answered with a "Thank you," and then pulled her over his lap. He started her punishment on top of her jeans and gave her a firm twenty swats. She had tears streaming down her face when he lifted her up. She looked relieved but he shook his head, "I'm sorry but it isn't nearly over yet."

That brought on more tears but Sam steeled himself. He had to do this, it was for her own good, and maybe now she would think twice about her safety. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down and then flipped her back over his lap. He gave her a second to adjust herself and then continued with the punishment. She squirmed a little but made no effort to struggle or fight against him which made the whole thing a lot easier. In the past he'd had to deal with a few fights from Selena and Seth but most of the time now they'd realize that there was no getting out of it and either give in right away or give up quickly. Mason started to cry harder and she began wondering if the smacks would ever end.

"S-sam please I'm s-sorry."

Sam knew that he could not let her off easy this time so he continued, and even picked up the pace. He wanted it to end almost as badly as she did. But he would not relent no matter how many times she tried.

"Ouch, Sammy…." He continued to bring the brush down, "It hurts…" over and over, "please… Sammy I'm sorry…" Sam continued, "S-so s-sorry."

Sam decided that she had almost had enough and brought the brush down hard ten more times on her sit spots. She whimpered, and even yelped a few times at the pain; but, she still just cried and didn't resist.

Sam knew it was his turn to talk and he put the brush down on the bed and pulled Mason up. She sat gently on his lap sobbing uncontrollably. Her hair fell down over her eyes and he ran his hand through it, brushing it behind her, and it fell onto her back. He looked down at her and cupped her chin, "Look at me."

She very slowly tilted her head up. She wanted to gain control of her emotions and Sam gave her a minute but there was no use. She had too many right now, and he knew it. He had been through it all before, and had to deal with another girl many, many times, "You don't have to hide from me; this is the part where you let everything out."

Her breath caught a few times as she tried to apologize once more but Sam shushed her and pulled her forward into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Its okay baby girl let it all out. I'm here for you I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

She tried to speak but had difficulty between the sobs. "It's alright you can tell me in a minute, just take a few deep breaths, its okay."

She breathed in and out slowly until her breaths were whole and not broken, or shaken.

"There you go," he said brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm not going anywhere either," she whispered.

He smiled and hugged her once more.

"Come on," he said picking her up.

He carried her to the bathroom down the hall and stood her up. He ran a washcloth under warm water and handed it to her, "Here, take as much time as you need. I'll be downstairs with the others."

She nodded and he kissed her gently on her forehead, "I love you little sister."

"I love you too big brother."

She grinned at him and continued to smile to herself after he left. She loved being able to say that.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Selena called hearing Sam descend the staircase.

"And did you help make any of it?" He asked.

Emily jumped in, "Yes she helped a lot."

"Good," Sam said.

But of course Selena couldn't leave it at that, "I actually enjoy helping Emily cook thank you very much."

"Watch your tone," Sam warned.

Selena rolled her eyes, and Sam got in her face, "I said watch it."

"Sorry," Selena said avoiding Sam's eyes, "Will she be joining us for breakfast?"

"Yes, but why is that any of your concern?" Sam asked.

"I was just going to set a plate out for her, that's all, I didn't mean anything by it honestly," Selena said.

Sam surprised her by hugging her, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just kind of tired. I didn't mean to be so rude Selly."

Selena smiled, "I forgive you, wow I don't get to say that part very often, that feels weird. I don't like it."

Sam laughed and ruffled her hair. She growled at him and ran her fingers through it straightening it again.

"Excuse me but did you just growl at me young lady?" Sam asked.

The others eyes widened and Emily looked at Sam and sighed. There was nothing she could do to stop it. But none of them were expecting what happened next.

"Are you challenging me?" Sam asked playfully.

"Maybe I am," Selena answered.

Emily smiled, "You know the rules not in the house, and go on, get all that energy out before breakfast."

"Are you sure, you don't need me?" Selena asked.

Emily smiled, "No darling go on."

"I think she's just scared," Paul put in.

"Am not!"

Selena said running out into the yard. Sam followed and they faced each other.

"Come on, come at me you little spitfire," Sam said folding his hands and motioning for her to make the first move.

Mason ran downstairs and outside hearing the others chanting, "Fight."

"Five bucks on Selena," Seth said.

"Oh you are so on," Paul answered.

Selena ran toward him and leapt into the air trying to knock him over and pin him down. Sam caught her in mid air and speedily dropped her towards the ground. She squealed but he had his arm wrapped behind her and didn't let her hit the ground hard. Once he had her pinned with one arm he started tickling her with the other. She squealed and kicked and struggle but to no avail. He had her right where he wanted her.

"St-stop, Sammy! Stop it!"

"Jacob come help!" Sam said.

"No fair, n-no reinforcements!" Selena yelled between laughs.

"Overruled," Sam and Jacob said and Jacob joined it.

"No! Guys st-stop! S-stop it!"

"What's the magic word?" Jacob asked.

"Please!" She yelled.

They stopped for her to catch her breath before Jacob answered, "Actually no it was omelet but since you asked so nicely… hmm… no!"

They continued for another minute or so with Selena futile struggles before Emily mercifully called for them to come inside for breakfast.

Selena laid there for another moment catching her breath as the others went in, "You guys suck so much."

Mason came over and held out a hand. Selena took it gladly and smiled, "Thanks."

They walked inside together. Sam grabbed Selena just before she reached the door and started dusting her off, "Let's not give Emily a reason to be mad shall we?"

She smiled and glared at him at the same time, "It's your fault I would just blame it on you."

"You agreed, and you lost so it's your fault for not winning," Sam said.

"It would be both of your faults, I'd blame both of you," Emily said.

Sam smiled and after receiving a quick inspection and an approval from Emily that she was clean enough: Selena stepped in and around the two as they kissed.

"Way to take up the whole doorway."

Sam glared at her playfully. Mason came up from behind Sam and snaked her arms around his waist. He lifted his arm and hooked it around the petite girl. He looked down and gave her a big loving smile.

"I was worried, I thought it was a real fight at first. I…I thought you were just really angry with me and taking it out on Selena."

Sam bent over for eye to eye contact.

"No, first off, no matter how upset I might get with something you do, I would never take my anger out on anyone, INCLUDING you, got it?"

Mason smiled, "got it."

"And for the record, if it WERE a real fight, who do you think would win?" Sam asked with a smile.

"You of course!" Mason said then looked at her friend, "Sorry Selena, but ummm just look at those arms," she giggled for the first time in over a day.

"Yeah, yeah," said Selena, and shot back a smile as she was glad to see Mason looking happy again.

Sam and Mason walked in with Emily. Mason sat right next to Sam and appeared to be a bit clingy. Something she had never done before. Sam kissed her head and decided to just let Mason do what she felt she needed to do.

"Well I owe Paul five bucks because Selena didn't win this play fight," Seth said, "Thanks a lot babe."

Normally Selena would be happy that he bet on her but instead she replied with a, "Well that's what you get for gambling" since she lost.

"I don't know she's been trained pretty well," Sam said looking at Selena, "She's a fiery little one."

"Lethal," Paul said, "If she'd ever need to be."

Selena smiled and looked at them innocently, "Well I learned from the best."

"Speaking of," said Sam looking at Mason, "we need to really get started with your training today. Now more than ever, I don't want to put it off. The quicker you learn to control your emotions, well, for the most part, the better we will all be, especially you."

"So ummm, does everyone know now what my step-brother did?" She asked meekly.

"Yes," Paul answered, "personally, I want to hunt him down and tear him from limb to limb!"

Mason found a spark and jolted, "Oooo, can we actually do that?"

"WOAH! Mason!" Sam snapped then took a deep breath, "Okay, believe me, I want to do the same as Paul but killing him won't make you feel better."

"Okay, we don't have to kill him. We can just really, really hurt him," said Mason.

Sam thought about it for a moment, "tell you what, we complete your training and get your emotions UNDER control. THEN and ONLY then will we pay a visit and teach that jerk a lesson; BUT, if you or anyone one here even THINKS of going off on your own to handle it, you will be TRULY sorry. Do I make myself clear!?"

Sam looked around the table and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay then good, let's finish eating."

Selena looked at the clock, "Wow I can't believe it's only like seven in the morning, it feels like the middle of the day, this is so weird."

"Yeah you will all sleep well tonight," Emily said.

"Especially after all the training we will be doing as a pack and with Mason," Sam added.


	13. Chapter 13 by LolaWorld

"**Okay, we don't have to kill him. We can just really, really hurt him," said Mason.**

**Sam thought about it for a moment, "tell you what, we complete your training and get your emotions UNDER control. THEN and ONLY then will we pay a visit and teach that jerk a lesson; BUT, if you or anyone here even THINKS of going off on your own to handle it, you will be TRULY sorry. Do I make myself clear!?"**

**Sam looked around the table and everyone nodded in agreement. **

CHAPTER 13

By LolaWorld

That Saturday Sam took the training light as everyone was not at their full potential due to being awakened at three thirty in the morning. The following day however it was back to normal. Sam woke early and went into Mason's room to get her up and ready for training. Her bed was made, she was nowhere to be found and her window was closed. He ran downstairs and still, no Mason was to be found. He looked for a note anxiously; any scribble of a note and found nothing.

"She always, always leaves a note," Sam thought to himself, "something, someone must have…no, I would have heard something, right? Maybe not?"

Sam was pacing the floor as he was trying to put together possible ideas of where to start the search if his sister was actually taken. Moments later Mason and Paul ran in laughing. Mason wore black, spandex running shorts and a black sports bra along with black Puma running shoes and no socks. Paul was shirtless and wearing nothing more but black drawstring sweats and coincidently matching black Puma running shoes.

"Where in the hell have you two been?!" Sam spat the second they were both inside.

The laughter ceased immediately.

"We were just out for an early run," Mason answered, "in human form. I thought it would be okay since you just said I can't go off alone; and I didn't."

"Okay, fine, I am okay with that BUT you didn't leave me a note telling me where you were going. You know that is a house rule!"

Mason pouted as she saw the look on Sam's face. It was the look he gives right before he is about to spank someone good and hard. She batted her eyes and stepped back a foot.

"Please Sammy, please don't spank me. My bottom still REALLY hurts from yesterday; I don't heal as quickly as the rest of you do. I'm really sorry."

Paul stepped forward, "It's my fault Sam, I rushed her out the door. I know your rule too. Please, punish me, not her."

"Oh, trust me, I WILL punish you as you TOO are in trouble; but, Mason," he said as he turned her way, "I won't spank you this time; BUT, if you ever take off again like this then I will not hesitate do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she answered humbly.

"Okay good but you are still getting corner time; so go and put your pretty little face in that corner while I take care of Paul."

Mason obeyed and as she walked past Paul she shot him a look of empathy. He threw back a small smile met with a frown. She stood in a nearby corner as Sam took his place directly in front of her boyfriend. Paul looked up at his leader as Sam peered down sternly.

"Paul, you are more than just Mason's boyfriend. You are her pack brother. You are MY pack brother. You have a responsibility to the younger ones and to me as you were the second one to turn only two months after I did. You DO know my rules; and by taking off with Mason this morning without any note left behind; you completely disregarded them."

"I know, I'm sorry," Paul pleaded.

"Not as sorry as you are about to be."

"Sam!" Paul gasped as his eyes widened, "Come on! Please, it's been months since, since you know you..…you spanked me."

"Well, for the past few months I haven't had any reason to. Bend over the back of the couch, now!"

"Come on Sam. How about I run extra laps or ummm, ummm?"

Sam had enough of Paul's stalling and pushed his shoulders down until he was bent over the back of the couch. He yanked his sweats down and exposed a round, firm, bubble-butt. Sam spanked his bare bottom by giving him a good hard twenty-five smacks. Paul couldn't believe how much it hurt. He remembered vaguely how a spanking stung before Sam started; but now; the memories all flowed back to him quickly. Sam finished before Paul had much of a chance to do anything. Sam pulled his sweats back up and tapped lightly on Paul's behind to let him know he could straighten up and it was over. He looked up at Sam with a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Mason, come over here," Sam called over.

She obeyed and stood next to Paul and intertwined her fingers into his. Sam looked at them both.

"Okay, slate is wiped clean; just always let someone know where you are Mason and even you Paul. I don't like being worried."

"Yes sir," they both answered in unison.

Emily walked downstairs just as Jacob and Selena showed up for breakfast and training. Leah and Seth were right behind them with Embry and Quill following close.

"Wow, Seth check it out," said Selena, "are my eyes deceiving me or does it look like Paul was just crying? And, Sam is standing there next to him…"

"SELENA!" Sam snapped, "Knock it off."

"Well, it's nice to finally see someone over 16 getting in trouble with Sam for once," Seth added.

SMACK!

"OW!" Seth bellowed as he rubbed the back of his head looking over at his sister.

"Drop it Seth!" Leah ordered, "and Paul is only 17 like Jacob, not that much older."

Leah then noticed what Mason was wearing.

"What's with your outfit? If anyone actually calls what you're wearing an outfit," she scoffed.

"What?!" Mason snapped, "We have ALL seen each other totally naked like every day."

"That's totally different, it's only for transition then we cover up. We don't go around flaunting our bodies."

Mason smirked with disbelief, "Umm I'm sorry but the guys go around shirtless ALL the time, what do you call that?"

"Mason!" Said Sam, enough!"

"Just a minute Sam," said Mason as she stepped closer to Leah, "I think someone here is jealous," she said with a look that dared Leah to make the first move.

"Mason!" said Sam again as he gave her three good smacks on her already tender bottom.

"OW! What was that for?" She whined as she rubbed her stinging bottom.

"When I say enough, I mean ENOUGH at THAT MOMENT and not later," he then turned to Leah, "and you need to stop provoking Mason every chance you get; or you and I will be having a little private discussion of our own, is that clear?"

"But Sam…"

"Is that clear Leah?"

She stood there for a moment shocked that Sam had actually threatened her with a spanking.

"Leah?" Sam stated with a stern tone.

"Yes Sir," Leah acknowledged finally.

Sam nodded his head then looked at the time, "it's not even eight thirty; this is going to be a really long day."

**TTS**

It was the middle of the afternoon and everyone was deep in training. Paul was wearing hand held kicking and punching pads as Mason was punching and kicking. He had to hold himself study as she packed a pretty good punch. After a few minutes he moved his hands in order for her to start anticipating his next move. She missed a few times in the beginning but it didn't take her too long to be in sync with his flow. Sam walked over.

"Good job Mason, okay; I want you to switch partners. Work with Embry. I want to see you punch him out," Sam smirks.

"Hey," says Embry, "what did I ever do to you?"

"Scared of getting hit by a girl?" Selena teased.

"Ha ha Selena, I'm not scared. Come on Mason, bring it."

Mason did what she naturally had been doing ever since she hit puberty. She decided to take advantage of her looks to get what she needed to be done.

"Can I get a drink of water first?" Mason asked sweetly as she looked at Embry.

He took himself out of his stance, "umm yeah, sure."

Mason walked over and picked up her bottle of water. She positioned herself in her best pose showing off every asset her body naturally had to offer without being obvious as to what she was doing. As Embry was waiting for her he was watching her every move. He of course would never make a move on her; but, he couldn't help but look as she was a very beautiful and sexy girl. She finished her water and made her way over to Embry as she put her boxing glove back on. She made an upright crawl over to the young boy. Her eyes were locked in on his as she made her way up to him. She had him right where she wanted him. He was too mesmerized by her and his guard was down. She could easily have punched him out; but, then she heard Paul laughing with Selena. She shook her head and it suddenly hit her as to what she was doing. She threw off her boxing gloves and started to run as fast and as far as she could as tears streamed down her face. Sam heard his sister's cry and let his own guard down. POW! Jacob punched him right in the jaw.

"OW! Damn Jake, what the hell?" Sam spat.

"Don't blame me, you lost focus," Jake said with a smirk.

"Of course I lost focus, my baby sister just ran off crying."

Sam then turned and shouted out toward Mason.

"Mason! STOP NOW!"

She kept going.

"Damn it! Jake, take over!" Sam ordered then ran after his sister.

Sam ran past Embry as he stood there with a look of utter confusion. Paul jogged over to Embry as Sam ran to catch up with Mason.

"What in the hell did you do Embry?" Paul demanded.

"Nothing! I swear! I have NO idea what happened. One minute she was drinking water then I don't know, she walked up to me and just started crying. Honest!"

Paul turned from Embry to Jake.

"Jake, I'm going with Sam to check on Mason."

"No! You need to stay and train. Sam can handle it on his own just fine."

"Come on, please," Paul asked with a softer tone and unconsciously with his hand on over his heart.

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, go."

Paul took off as fast as he could.

"Hey, I wanna go too," said Selena as she walked over to her big brother.

"Absolutely not, Mason doesn't need an audience, now get back to work."

"Why does Paul get to go?" Selena whined.

"Maybe because he is her boyfriend and comforting the girl he loves is what boyfriends do."

"But, but I love Mason too. I want to comfort her."

"I know you do. I also know you can't help but be overly curious and just want to know what is going on; so forget it. Now get back to work with Seth before I paddle your cute little bottom."

Selena tried one last thing. She looked up at her brother and batted her big beautiful brown eyes at him. Jacob looked at her for a moment as if he was actually thinking about letting her go then looked at her sternly.

"Selena Luna Black, are you TRYING to manipulate me?"

"What? Noooooo," she answered as innocently as she could.

"Good, because if you were then that would land you a quick trip over my lap wouldn't it?"

"Yes sir," she answered meekly.

Jacob nodded his head to acknowledge her answer, "alright then, get back to work, now!"

Selena walked back over to Seth feeling defeated. Seth had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked with a pout.

"You," he answered cheerfully.

"What about me?"

"You're just so cute. It makes me smile."

Selena wanted to continue to be angry but looking at Seth with his big goofy smile, she couldn't; her tempter loosened up and she smiled back at him. Jacob watched the interaction between Seth and Selena for a moment.

"Yep, comforting the girl they love is what boyfriends do," Jacob repeated in his mind and smirked before partnering up with Embry.

**TTS**

Sam caught up with Mason as he was naturally stronger and faster, even in human form. He caught her, lifted her up over his arm as if she weighed no more than a bag of potatoes. He gave her a hard twenty smacks on her bottom before he put her back down. She stood there crying even harder now that she just received her third spanking in less than 48 hours. Sam had his hands on either of her arms and looked down at her.

"When I tell you to stop you listen and do as I tell you! Do you understand me little girl!?"

"Sor..soorr…sorryyyy! She cried, "I…I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence due to her uncontrollable sobbing. The look of anger on Sam's face softened as well as his demeanor. He brought Mason closer to him and held her as she sobbed on his bare muscular chest. It was at that moment when Paul caught up to them both. He and Sam both could hear the tone in Mason's cry and knew it was due to much more than just a stinging bottom. Sam held her until her crying subsided. Once she settled the three sat down in the grass and faced one another.

"Okay baby girl, tell us, what happened? Why did you run?" Sam asked softly.

"Because," she started as she wiped a few more tears away, "because I did something again that proved I'm unworthy of your love, mostly yours Paul. I'm so sorry."

"What could you have possibly have done?" Paul asked, "We were all just training."

"Well, when Sam partnered me up with Embry, I did something really bad."

"What?" Sam asked, "Please just tell us."

"I took advantage of Embry. I…I wanted to make you proud of me Sammy and I was going to knock Embry out cold. There was only one way I knew how to do that and…and so I did…well, almost did."

Sam and Paul looked at each with an equal look of confusion.

"Sorry babe, still not following," Paul stated.

Tears started to fall again down Mason's face. Paul sat closer and took her hand into his.

"Just tell us, please."

"I used my body Paul. I purposely used my body to distract Embry. I took advantage and his guard was down. I could have knocked him out easily. I'm so sorry."

"So, what you are telling us is that you were going to use your "girl powers" of seduction to knock Embry out; and just as you were about to, you stopped yourself? Is that about right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Paul. I really am."

Paul was quiet for a just a moment before he looked at Mason and smiled lovingly at her.

"I admit, I'm not really crazy about you flirting with another guy; but, you did it in order to punch him out. It wasn't because you were going to make out with him or anything. Just do me a favor and only use those powers of seduction on me from now on okay," Paul said with a shy smirk.

Mason gave him the biggest smile then threw herself in his arms.

"You really are the best boyfriend I have ever had. My ex, Rick, if he ever found out I was flirting with another guy, no matter the reason, he would lose it."

Paul hugged her close, "he didn't hit you too did he?" He asked as anger started to build up toward her ex-boyfriend.

"No, but he would punch and hit everything around me."

"I'm sorry about that. That's still abusive behavior," said Sam. "You didn't deserve that."

Sam held out his arms for his turn at cuddling Mason. She went from Paul's lap to Sam's. He hugged her close and kissed her head.

"Just for the record, I am proud of you."

"But, but how could you be proud of me?"

"I'm proud of you because you realized what you were doing. You stopped yourself right before you fully took advantage of the poor kid and knocked his lights out. You fully confessed to me and Paul what you did; and therefore, I'm proud of you.

Mason twisted her body in order to hug Sam around his neck and kiss him on his cheek. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay, come on, we need to get you back in training. You have a long way to go."

**TTS**

Two weeks went by since Mason had attempted to run away. She had been training daily with Sam and the rest of the pack. She was getting better and learning to keep her emotions under a bit more control. Mason was sparing with Leah. It was a good match up as they both had anger issues; especially toward one another. The difference this time was both girls had kept focus and were in control. Sam walked over.

"Okay, that was great; both of you. Mason, I think you're ready to go back to school on Monday."

"Really?" Mason asked with a huge watt smile.

"Yes, Leah was the final test. I feel confident that you can get through a school day without beating anyone up."

Mason jumped in his arms, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You earned it, you worked hard. I mean, you still have a way to go; but, you are ready for this."

Mason smiled at him then looked around him to find Selena. She spotted her.

"Hey, Selena! Did you hear that? Sam is letting me go back to school on Monday!"

Selena walked over, "That's great but I don't know why you're so excited. School is NOT fun."

Smack!

"OW!"

Selena turned around to see Jacob right behind her giving her a stern look.

"What, I was just saying," she pouted.

Mason giggled at her friend then turned her attention back to Sam.

"Umm, do you think maaaybee we could take a small trip to Port Angeles this weekend?"

"Why? What's there?" Sam asked.

"Clothes. You know, shopping."

"You have clothes."

"Awww, please, just like a couple new things for my return back to school. Please, please, please."

"Me too," said Selena, "Please Jake, please. It's been forever since I got anything new."

Both girls looked up at their big brothers with pleading eyes. Sam looked over at Jacob and Jacob looked over at Sam. They both returned the look to their little sisters.

"Fine," they both answered in unison.

Mason and Selena squealed from excitement, hugged their brothers then gave each other a fist bump.

**TTS**

That Saturday morning, Mason, Selena, Paul, Seth, Sam and Jacob drove to Port Angeles. Emily stayed behind as she wasn't feeling well. Three hours into the day, the girls were having a great time shopping as the guys were doing everything in their power to not die from boredom.

"I'm hungry," Seth whined, "can we at least get something to eat?"

"I'm with Seth," Paul added.

"Umm, maybe you guys can go to the diner across the street while Selena and I finish up here," Mason suggested.

"Alright," Sam agreed, "try not to take too long please."

The four guys made their way to the diner while Selena and Mason finished up their shopping.

"Finally," said Mason, "we can now shop in peace."

Selena giggled, "I know, guys just have no clue how fun shopping really is. It's just so sad."

Thirty minutes later Mason and Selena walked out of the shop with a few bags full of new clothes for school. They walked around the corner. Mason suddenly froze. Selena looked over.

"What's wrong?"

Mason looked frightened, she was frozen in fear.

"Mason! Answer me please," Selena asked completely focused on her friend.

A man walked over and stood in front of Mason. Selena looked up. He looked to her to be in his late teens or early twenties.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little sister," he mocked.

"I'm not your little sister Kevin. Leave me alone," Mason answered as she tried her best to be brave and stay strong.

"Oh shit," said Selena under her breath.

Selena looked around; the guys were too far away at this point. She didn't want to leave Mason alone. She didn't know what to do.

"I really miss you Mason," said Kevin as he stepped closer.

"Bull shit, you didn't miss me, your cock did."

Kevin shrugged, "Mmm same thing."

Selena started to grow just as much hatred for Kevin as Mason had for him. She knew though that she had to get the guys. She dropped her shopping bags.

"Mason, I'll be right back!"

**TTS**

Selena ran back with the guys to the spot where Selena had left Mason.

"She was right here! Look the bags are still here," Selena stated.

Suddenly they all heard Mason scream. It came from behind the store in the alley way. They ran to the sound of her voice and what they found filled each of them up with a fuel of anger and rage. Mason appeared to be lost in some trance. She looked lost, scared and vulnerable. Kevin was taking full advantage as he had her almost undressed….


	14. Chapter 14 by TwilightSelenaCullen

**Selena ran back with the guys to the spot where Selena had left Mason.**

**"She was right here! Look the bags are still here," Selena stated.**

**Suddenly they all heard Mason scream. It came from behind the store in the alley way. They ran to the sound of her voice and what they found filled each of them up with a fuel of anger. Mason was in a trance. She looked lost, scared and vulnerable. Kevin was taking full advantage as he had her almost undressed.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**By TwilightSelenaCullen**

"Now?" Selena asked.

"Now," Sam said.

They ran into the alleyway and multiple things happened at once, Sam tackled Kevin, and Paul ran to Mason's side, helping her fix her clothes immediately. Sam kicked Kevin in his ribs and turned to help comfort Mason.

"My turn," Selena said. She kicked Kevin in between the legs and he rolled over sideways in pain. Then she kicked him in the face, not hard enough to kill him, but definitely hard enough to leave some damage.

"That's enough," Jacob called.

Selena nodded and grabbed the man by his collar, making him scramble to his feet. Paul turned to him and punched him in the stomach, "Never touch my girlfriend again," and then he went back to Mason. Selena pushed him up against the wall and kept him there. Sam walked up and grabbed Kevin by his throat tightly. Selena saw his face and instantly became terrified as she let go of her hold on Kevin. Sam's jaw was clenched and he looked like a very muscular statue.

But his eyes, his eyes were what really bothered her, they were wild and insane. On the verge of tears she whispered, "Sammy?"

Jacob immediately realized that something was wrong. Sam would not let go of his grip and Jacob grabbed his arm, "Sam! Sam look at me!"

Achieving no response Jacob shoved Sam as hard as he could and Sam looked at him with fury.

"Sam you're going to kill him! Look at what you're doing! Sam let go!"

Sam turned his attention back to him and squeezed harder for a second before letting him go. Kevin fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air as it forcefully re-entered his lungs. Sam crouched down beside him and Kevin tried to scramble away but he reached the wall. His face was bleeding and there was a pretty good chance that he had more than one broken bone.

"Sam we have to get out of here," Jacob said.

Sam nodded but glared at Kevin, "I am her brother, not you. If I ever find out that you came anywhere near her again, I will hunt you down and finish the job. If you want to live, you will leave here and tell no one what happened. If you even try to speak with the police you'll be sent to prison for what you've done to Mason. So don't even bother."

Kevin was in a lot of pain as he stood and maneuvered his way through the alley between everyone. Seth stuck his leg out causing him to trip, and everyone laughed as he got up and ran.

Seth smirked at Jacob's glare, "What I didn't get a turn, now I'm satisfied."

Jacob smiled despite his efforts at his cute and innocent act.

Mason snapped out of her trance half way through the rumble. She watched everyone beat Kevin up. It was one of the greatest things she had ever witnessed. By time Kevin had ran away she was still be shaken up. Sam picked her up and carried her to the car; half way back home Mason had fallen asleep on Paul's shoulder.

"Do you think she'll be okay? You know emotionally," Paul asked Sam.

"I don't know. We can only hope."

**TTS**

"Sup chica?" Selena asked as Mason showed up for their first class.

"Not much," Mason replied taking her seat on the right side of Selena, opposite of Seth.

"Then why the worried look?" Selena asked.

Mason glanced at Seth who was talking to one of his guy friends, "I kind of want to talk to you about it alone, without any guys to overhear."

Selena nodded, "Well we have a few minutes, come on."

The girls made their way into the hallway and started walking, "I saw a girl talking to Paul."

"And you're a little worried?" Selena asked.

"Exactly," Mason said.

"Well what did she look like?" Selena asked.

"Curly blonde hair, blue eyes, a ton of makeup, and a bit of a tan," Mason described with disgust.

Selena narrowed her eyes, "Bitchy."

"I don't know, I never talked to her before," Mason said.

"No, that's what I call her. She had a thing for Jacob until he told her to leave him alone after I almost got in a fight with her and her friends. She must not know, but apparently she has a thing for wolves," Selena said.

"So what do you think?" Mason asked, "Should I be worried?"

"No way Paul loves you, and I'm sure if she tried anything he'll tell her off right away. He's imprinted, so no matter her reputation as a serious slut, Paul would never fall for her," Selena said.

Mason smiled, "I guess you're right. Okay I definitely feel better now."

Selena smiled, "Good."

**TTS**

Mason and Selena were on their way to have lunch together when Selena froze and held her arm up. They both stopped and watched around the corner of the hall. Bitchy was talking to Seth.

"Damn it, I thought she only liked older guys," Selena whispered.

They listened in on the conversation, "Thank you so much Seth for helping me pick up my books, I can be so clumsy sometimes," she said with a pouty look on her face.

"Damn she's good," Selena said.

"Pfft," scoffed Mason, "she's an amateur. The only thing she really has going for her is that really tight low cut top over her big boobs."

"You're fine, it's no big deal," Seth said as he was putting his stuff in his locker.

She giggled, "You're such a nice guy Seth."

"I'll kill her," Selena said but Mason grabbed her arm.

She shook her head, "He's imprinted on you just like Paul is with me. He would never choose her over you remember you saying that to me?"

"Yeah well, I'm not worried about that I want to teach her to keep her skanky body away from my boyfriend," Selena growled.

"Bye Seth," She said seductively and then she winked and waved towards us. We looked around confused and then saw Paul had arrived at his locker too. Paul blushed and looked away.

"I'll kill her!" Mason said.

"We both will," Selena agreed, "Bitchy!"

She stopped and walked towards them, "What do you want?"

Selena was unsure of how this was going to go down but Mason was already in action. She slapped the girl across her face and Selena looked at her and smiled, "Okay then."

She dabbed her French tips at her lip, and saw blood, "What the hell is wrong with you," She asked before shoving Mason.

Selena grabbed her by the hair and pushed her towards the lockers. Mason was ready with a punch but before she could do anything a strong grip grabbed her fist along with Selena's arm and was pulling them away.

"No we're not done yet," Selena yelled as she pulled against his grip, "First my brother and now my boyfriend," Selena yelled tearing her arm away. The girl lunged at Selena but Selena was genetically stronger and she shoved her against the lockers again. Jacob let go of Mason in order to grab Selena and Mason took full advantage of the distraction. She got in a really good punch.

"And my boyfriend too you stupid slut!"

Jacob threw Selena over his shoulder.

"Paul!" Jacob called and Paul had his arms wrapped around Mason a moment later.

She struggled against him but he kept his grip on her, "Mason, it's me, Mason stop!"

Mason let her body relax and stopped struggling once she realized that it was Paul.

She glared at the girl who was being taken to the nurse by a teacher, as they walked down the hall. They were taken to the principal's office and Seth followed along seeing as it was a 'family' matter, and Sam had been listed as Seth's brother.

Selena and Mason were sitting in the office chairs, with their boyfriends at their side. Jacob was pacing in front of them quietly lecturing.

"We've warned you so many times about fighting, both of you. What got into you? Why did you feel it was necessary to attack this girl in the first place?"

Neither of them spoke. "Mason you were doing so well, why?"

Mason looked up at him angrily, "She was flirting with Paul."

"And Seth," Selena added.

Jacob put his hand on his forehead and sighed, "Really you two, really? You are both wolves, you have enough drama, and your boyfriends have imprinted on you, what is the point of fighting?"

"To teach her to keep her claws away from other people's relationships," Mason said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh," Selena added.

Jacob glared at her, "You are so lucky there are witnesses right now."

Selena swallowed hard. Sam walked in and everyone besides Jacob cringed. He was fuming.

"You are both in so much trouble when we get home."

Sam and Jacob went in for a quick private talk with the principals leaving the others out in the waiting room. Paul rubbed Mason's hand for comfort, and whispered in her ear.

"It's sweet that you were worried, but I will never hurt you. We need to talk later, okay? I love you."

Mason nodded, "I love you too."

"I think it's adorable that you were so jealous," Seth teased.

"I was not jealous," Selena argued.

Seth raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay maybe I was jealous a little bit."

He cupped her chin and made her look at him, and covered pretty much anything he could have said with a soft kiss. The office door opened and the girls were summoned in as their boyfriends waited behind once more.

Seth smiled at Paul, "Well at least we get to go home early."

Paul smiled back, "Hooray for cat fights," Which was followed by an immediate high-five. The secretary shook her head at them disapprovingly.

Once inside the office the girls sat on their brother's laps since there were only two seats.

"Selena, I was beginning to think I wasn't going to see you for a while," The principal said.

"Hi Ted," She greeted.

Jacob nudged her, "Principal Ted."

Mason smirked. Jacob sighed.

"I haven't met you before but I did hear about the cell phone incident," he said offering his hand.

Mason stood up and shook his hand, "Mason Uley, pleased to meet you, and sorry about that, I wasn't feeling very well."

Ted nodded, "Oh yes dear, I know all about that, and I understand. Although I'm not too happy about the circumstances of this visit, you both teamed up and attacked a fellow student."

"She deserved it," Selena muttered, always great at digging herself deeper.

"Not another word," Jacob leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Mason always great at getting herself out of trouble batted her eyelashes at the man, "I'm not thrilled about that either sir, but at least we can only improve from here."

Selena was shocked to see Ted smile. She sat up straight and stared thinking, 'how the hell does she do that? Seriously!'

"Well unfortunately I have no choice but to give you both a ten day suspension, that doesn't include today or weekends, so it's two weeks."

Selena smirked, 'Hell yeah! Finally, I've always wanted this punishment, but no I always get detention.'

"But, but I JUST got back in school," Mason started to cry.

"I'm sorry dear; but, what you did was absolutely unacceptable. When you return in two weeks, let's hope you will have learned how fighting doesn't pay."

Mason was furious with herself for losing her temper. She was furious with the girl she punched; but, mostly upset with herself for losing her temper so easily again.

"Of course you will be responsible for your schoolwork, and I'll give it to you Jacob, tomorrow before you leave the school."

Jacob nodded, "Yes sir."

"Okay, then I believe we are done here so since its Monday I'll see you three Tuesdays from now."

"Three?" Selena questioned.

"Yes because tomorrow starts the first day," He explained.

"Oh, right," Selena answered.

"So how have your grades been?" Ted asked.

"Um... better," She answered.

"Good then make sure to do all of your work for the next couple weeks," Ted said.

"Okay Ted I will," She answered.

"Selena, really?" Jacob asked.

"I meant Yes sir I will," Selena said.

Ted nodded and they left the office.

They walked outside silently. Mason followed Sam and took Paul's hand but Jacob was pulling Selena along by her wrist. As soon as they reached the parking lot Jacob spun Selena around and swatted her with full force. She yelped and tears came to her eyes as she immediately tried to rub the sting away.

"That's for the attitude, now let's go."

They caught up to the others and were all too soon, back at Sam's house.

"Mason, Selena, and Jacob come with me, and you guys can stay down here and keep Emily company. They all followed Sam's commands and Sam led the three up the steps.

"Selena you will be staying here during your suspension, Jacob can sleep here too, but he has to go to school."

Selena smirked again remembering the fact that she didn't have to go to school.

Sam grabbed her arm, "What part of this do you find funny?"

"Nothing, none of it sir, I'm sorry," she answered.

"Good because by the end of the two weeks Selena, I'm going to make you wish you were allowed to go to school. How, you may ask? Homework first, then chores, training, nonstop training laps, pushups, whatever I feel like dueling out for the next two weeks, dishes, I know how much you hate those," Sam said, "Do I make my point."

Selena was slouched and pouting, especially at the dishes she really could not stand doing dishes, "Yes sir."

"Good, now Jacob normally I would be the one to take care of Selena since fighting is pack business but in order to save time, do you mind?" Sam asked.

"Not at all," Jacob agreed and Selena grimaced.

She knew either way it was going to be hell, but now she had no chance of stalling. At least it'd be over with faster. Sam sat on one side of the bed and Jacob sat on the other. They both bent their little sisters over their laps and soon the room was filled with the sounds of smacks and whimpering from the girls.

**TTS**

After the girls were thoroughly disciplined and then equally thoroughly comforted, they were told to say goodbye to their boyfriends and then they could take a nap until dinner since their homework wouldn't be there until tomorrow. Basically they were on room arrest.

The girls walked outside with their boyfriends and then Paul hugged Mason tightly for a minute before speaking, "are you okay?"

"Not really. I hate that I have to be home another two weeks," Mason said.

He nodded, "Well I kind of wanted to talk to you about… something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well you know how I told you earlier that I would never hurt you, and I meant that I really did. I will never stop loving you Mason, it's impossible. So I was thinking maybe…"

"What?" Mason asked.

They stopped walking and Paul turned to her, "I was thinking maybe that we might be ready to… you know, take our relationship further… to the next level?"

She considered it for a second.

Paul rushed to continue speaking, "But if you don't want to its fine, I can wait as long as you need, trust me, I would never want you to be uncomfortable and if you're not ready then that's perfectly…"

She cut him off with a kiss and when it ended she smiled at him, "You were rambling."

He smiled, "Remind me to ramble more often."

She giggled, "I'm not a virgin Paul, and I've never loved a guy more than I love you now, of course I'm ready."

He smiled, "Really, I love you too."

"The only problem is the fact that I'm on house arrest," Mason said.

"I can help with that," Selena offered.

Seth shook his head, "Selena you're going to get yourself into more trouble."

"When have I ever not been in trouble? Besides this is for a good cause… and I think we can pull it off," Selena said.

"Eavesdropping?" Paul asked.

"Actually no, wolf hearing, I really have no interest in listening in on other people's love lives, but I am willing to help my sister out, at any time, especially if it involves using my devious way of thinking. But if you don't want my help…" She said turning around.

Mason smirked as she watched Paul's frantic expression, "No wait!"

Selena smiled and turned back around, "I wasn't going anywhere."

"So what's the plan?" Mason asked.

"Well since we are both under room arrest, tonight when we are 'sleeping' in our room, you sneak out the window. I will close it behind you, and we can set up pillows so that it looks like we are both here. It will be way more convincing because I can shut and lock the window behind you, and then lay in the bed, if they see my head out of the blankets when they do their check ins then they will assume you are the pillows next to me, but you're just under the blankets."

"Brilliant, but how will I get back in?" She asked.

"I'll let you back in, just tap on the side of the house two times, I'll hear you and open the window and help you, that way you don't have to sneak through the front door, which usually never works," Selena said.

Mason nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem, we're sisters now, I got your back," Selena said.

"Girls, come on, time's up," Sam called.

"Yes sir!" They answered in unison.

They gave their quick last minute goodbyes.

"I'll see you tonight," Mason said.

"This means we really have to sleep now, so that we're awake for later," Selena said.

"Yeah, definitely," Mason agreed.

They both crawled into the bed and quickly fell asleep from their long afternoon of fighting and then being punished.


	15. Chapter 15 by LolaWorld

Chapter 15

By LolaWorld

Selena finished washing the dishes while Mason dried them off. Within the hour Mason was curled up between Sam and Emily reading a book. Selena paced the floor.

"Selena, sit down!" Jacob snapped, "You're driving me crazy."

"But I'm booooaaard, can I PLLEEAASSSSE watch TV?" Selena whined.

"No, it's part of your punishment. Look, why don't you read like Mason?"

"That's boring toooo," Selena continued to whine.

"Fine! Get out some note paper and a pencil," Jacob ordered.

"But why? I don't have any homework remember."

"NOW Selena."

"Okay, okay."

A few minutes later Selena walked back down with her binder and a pencil. Jacob got up from the couch and guided his little sister over to the table. He sat her down a bit rough on purpose in order for her bottom to feel a jolt for her earlier spanking.

"OWW!" She squealed.

"Oh, did that hurt, sorry," he smirked.

She looked up at him with a sullen look on her face but didn't dare say anything.

"Okay, since you are just so bored and can't seem to find anything else to do, I'm giving you something to do. I want you to write 100 times, in your BEST penmanship, I will not drive the household crazy with my whining."

"Come on, that's going to take forever!"

"That's the point. It will keep you busy until your bedtime."

"But Jakeeyyy."

"One more word from you Selena before this is done and you're heading right back over my lap for a repeat performance of earlier, got it?"

Selena opened her mouth to say something but the look on her brother's face quickly encouraged her to close it. She nodded yes then resentfully got started on her home made assignment.

**TTS**

Two hours passed before Selena tore the paper from her binder and walked it over to her brother.

"Here Jake, 100 lines," Selena stated with a yawn."

He took the paper and looked it over. She had numbered each line and the penmanship was very legible, one might even say a bit elegant. Jacob gave his little sister a big smile of approval.

"Great job Selena, very good," said Jacob proudly.

"Thanks," Selena responded unexpectedly as she didn't expect her brother to be so pleased with her work.

He nodded his head then showed it to Sam who also gave a look of approval.

"Well what do you know," said Sam, "she can write neatly."

Emily and Mason also looked it over and both agreed.

"Okay, well now that I have EVERYONE'S approval, can I do my own thing now?"

"Certainly," Sam answered, "in your dreams," he smirked.

"What does that mean?" Selena asked dejectedly.

"Well, its ten minutes to nine o'clock, time for you and Mason to go to bed," said Sam.

"Awww, but it's so early?" Selena complained.

Mason straightened up from leaning on Sam.

"Well, ummm, Sammy, may Selena and I at least read a little in bed?" Mason asked sweetly with a doe like expression.

Selena thought about the idea of reading or going straight to bed. She decided even reading was better than being forced straight to an early bedtime. Sam looked at Mason and over at Selena.

"Alright, IF you two are ready for bed in five minutes then you can read for thirty minutes."

"Okay, easy enough," said Mason zoomed out of the room and upstairs to get ready.

Selena watched her leave then realized she too needed to hurry and move. She zoomed out and up just as quickly.

**TTS**

Sam and Jacob walked in the bedroom after thirty minutes.

"Okay, now it's officially bed time girls, books down, eye lids closed," said Sam in a very fatherly tone.

The girls put down their books and everyone said their good-nights. Once Jacob and Sam left the room and closed the door, Selena turned to Mason to say something. Mason immediately put her index finger in front of her lips in order to let Selena know not to say anything. Mason leaned over and under the bed and pulled out their cell phones. She handed Selena her phone then started to text her.

"_**I snuck them for us just for tonight. I'll put them back when I come in and after I change back in my PJ's."**_

"_**Okay, but why?" Selena texted back.**_

"_**This way I can just text you to open the window. It'll be quieter than me knocking on the house and possibly waking anyone else up."**_

"_**Good plan, okay, so when will Paul be here?"**_

"_**Eleven o'clock, so let's take a nap, I'll set the alarm. OH, make sure to DELETE all these messages."**_

Selena deleted the messages and nodded at Mason with a smile.

**TTS**

Quarter to eleven Mason was dressed and waiting. She wore a black mini baby doll dress with red cowgirl boots. Under her dress she wore a special two piece set, black lace panties and matching black lace bra. She curled her hair a bit at the ends as she had snuck in her curling iron earlier from the bathroom.

"Wow, you look really pretty," Selena said with a yawn.

"Thank you," Mason whispered, "I just want tonight to be extra special."

"It will be," Selena smiled softly through her tired eyes.

"Thank you so much for doing this," said Mason as she hugged her friend.

"No problem, it's what sisters do."

Mason smiled at Selena then looked outside to see Paul show up. She waved and he waved back. Mason hugged Selena once more then shimmied out the window and landed perfectly with her inner wolf abilities. Selena smiled at the couple then closed the window, locked it, dragged herself back in bed and napped until she got the signal to open the window back up.

**TTS**

"Wow, just when I didn't think it was possible for you to be any prettier than you naturally are," Paul smiled then kissed her lips sweetly.

She smiled up at him and took his hand, "Thank you, she said as they walked into the woods, "sooo you brought a blanket, that's good; and I'm hoping you have, you know, protection with you as well."

"Protection? Ohhh ya, I snuck a handful out of my dad's nightstand," Paul smirked bashfully.

"That's good because I am SOOO not ready to have kids yet."

"Yeah, not to mention I think Sam would totally kill me; which would leave you being a single mother. It would be just so tragic."

Mason giggled, "Okay, Mr. Doom and Gloom."

"Yeah, sounds funny now but I don't know exactly how far from the truth it really is," he chuckled nervously.

They walked deep into the woods until they felt they were at a safe distance from getting caught in the act of love making.

"How does this spot look?" Paul asked.

"It looks perfect to me."

Paul spread the blanket and sat down as Mason followed but sat on his lap. He held her in his arms as she rested on his shoulder.

"Can I confess something to you?" Mason asked out of the blue.

"Of course, anything."

"I'm really nervous."

"Really? But you've done this before, what do you have to be nervous about?"

"Well, I've never done this with a guy I loved before, like actually truly loved," she smiled, "I mean, not that I have slept around a lot; but, well, I mean yes I have dated a few guys; and well, let's just say Kevin was very possessive as well. He "allowed" me to date guys for the sake of making an appearance to the outside world that everything was normal. It wasn't until my last boyfriend, Rick, did I sleep with someone else," Mason sighed, "I liked Rick a lot in the beginning but he turned out to be just another jerk."

"I'm so sorry baby, I really am."

"It's okay, it's in the past now; plus you guys really kicked Kevin's ass REALLY good. That was like the greatest gift I could have ever received."

Paul smiled, "trust me, we were all MORE than happy to do it."

It was silent for a moment before Mason asked another question, "So okay, I told you how many I have been with, how about you? How many girls have you slept with?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that," he smirked, "and the answer is just one. It was a girl I dated last year from school, Stacie Keibler."

"Did you love her?"

"Mmmm, no, I really liked her of course but no, I didn't love her."

"How long ago was this? Last year?"

"Yeah, like about three months before I turned. We dated up to the end; but, I was just going through too much and I didn't love her enough to try you know."

"Does she still go to our school?"

"Yes, and please don't beat her up. She is actually a very nice girl."

Mason laughed, "I'm not going to beat her up….well, as long as she doesn't try and date you again that is," she smirked a devilish grin.

"Oh, hey, I just thought of something kinda cool."

"What's that?"

"Well, neither of us are virgins BUT this will be both of our first time doing it AS well, after we already turned."

"You're right;" he smiled from ear to ear, "that is pretty cool."

They both looked at one another for a moment before Paul leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back. Once she did they entered the next phase in their relationship. Their hands explored each other in places they had yet to go and their entire bodies were in a state of euphoria. Mason adjusted herself so she was straddling Paul as they continued to kiss each other deeply. He lifted up and off her dress. She pulled up and off his shirt. He took a quick look at what she was still wearing.

"Oh, this is pretty."

He said as he ran his fingers across the black lacy bra and behind her back to unsnap the snaps. He was successful with one hand and guided it off of her. They had seen each other naked plenty of times as a pack family. This time though they were finally going to explore each other's bodies. Paul moved from her lips and bent down to kissing and licking her nipple while pinching the other one just so. The moment his lips and hands caressed her breasts, she fell even deeper into her euphoric state as did he.

**TTS**

Several sexual positions and three condoms later Paul was on top of Mason, holding her close in his arms and pumping in and out of her hard and fast then close and rhythmical; both teenagers without a stitch of clothing on with the exception of Mason wearing her red cowgirl boots, per Paul's request; her long smooth, slender legs wrapped around the middle of his toned, muscular back; both panting, each breath mimicking the other, their entire nervous system overflowing with orgasmic ecstasy.

**TTS**

The two young lovers got dressed after holding each other tenderly, lovingly for several minutes after they both were fully and entirely sexually exhausted. They stood up and used the blanket to wipe off the glistening sweat they both enquired from their exhilarated experience.

"That really was amazing!" Mason told Paul with a huge smile on her face.

"Amazing? Ohh no, that was…it was…I don't know, what is a good word that describes BETTER than amazing?" Asked Paul.

She giggled, "Ummm, miraculous, incredible, astounding?"

He smiled, "Yes, all that and more," he said as he folded up the blanket.

She took his hand and they walked back.

"I think I'll get back on the pill," said Mason, "unfortunately though I would have to make my way to the clinic in Forks; so, I guess I'll just have to wait til I'm not grounded anymore."

"Well, that's okay, I mean, it's less than two weeks then you get on the pill and no more condoms for me," he smiled like a little boy in a candy shop.

She giggled, "umm, yeah, sorta but I have to be on the pill for two weeks first before we can go safely without condoms."

"Wh, why?"

"It takes time for a girl's body to acclimate."

"Ohh sooo if you were to start taking it like tomorrow then by time you were no longer grounded we could be condom free?"

"Plus a day or two, yes, but, there is no way I can get to a clinic while being under house arrest."

"Okay, I'll think of something," said Paul.

"Alright then," she smiled, "if you insist."

"Hey, so how are we going to keep this secret when we're traveling as a wolf pack? How do we keep this especially from my brother?"

"Oh, easy, before your transitions just think of every possible thing that turns you off sexually. It's what I do; and trust me, ever since you have been in my life I have had to do it a lot. If Sam ever knew half the things I think about doing with you I would not be here with you right now," he chuckled.

"Okay, think of things that turn me off, got it."

They reached Mason's house and she sent a text to Selena to open the window. Paul waited with her.

"Oh, here," he takes out a cell phone along with a charger, "use this cell phone until you get yours back. This way I can text you at night."

"That's cool, you had an extra one?"

"No, it's Seth's. I have to do his math homework for a month; but, it's worth it. Not having any communication with you after I go home everyday would be tortuous."

Selena opened the window.

"Okay, that's my signal, wish me luck."

"Good luck…and….I love you."

"Love you too."

They gave each other a warm tender goodnight kiss before Mason easily made her way up to the second floor level and through her window and into her bedroom. Paul watched her make it in before he scurried off to sneak back into his own bedroom window.

**TTS**

Mason had changed back into her nightwear. She wanted to talk to Selena but she had already fallen back to sleep after she opened the window. Mason smiled at her, took the cell phones and had to sneak back downstairs to replace them so Sam and Jacob would never know they were missing.

She made her way as quietly as she could and did successfully put them back. She was going to head back to bed but then she realized she was really thirsty. She sighed and turned around. She headed to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She finished her glass and put the gallon of juice back. As she stood up from replacing the juice, she shut the refrigerator door and there stood Sam. She jumped and she felt as if her heart landed in her throat.

"Oh my God Sam, you scared me," said Mason quietly.

"What are you doing up? It's two o'clock in the morning," he asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Just getting a drink Sam, I woke up thirsty."

"That's okay isn't it?" She asked innocently, "I mean it's not part of my punishment is it?

"What? Oh, umm, no. I woke up thirsty myself. I just didn't expect anyone else down here, that's all."

Sam yawned, "Okay then baby girl, get back to bed," he said then kissed her head.

"Yes sir," she smiled with relief.

She kissed his cheek then scurried off and up to bed.

**TTS**

"Selena, where is Mason?" Sam asked.

"Still in bed," Selena yawned.

"Why didn't you wake her up? You know I wanted both of you up at this time."

"Sorry, I tried; she said she was too tired and asked for five more minutes; so, I gave her five more minutes and tried again. She asked for another five minutes then you yelled at us to come down and well….soooo…here I am."

He sighed, "Alright, while I go up to get her I want you to help Emily with breakfast."

Selena rubbed her eyes and yawned, too tired herself to argue with the order.

"Yes sir."

**TTS**

Sam gave her a light smack on her bottom, "Mason, time to get up, let's go."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"No, it's time to get up, now."

"I'm toooo tired," she whined.

"How are you so tired? You went to sleep around nine thirty."

Mason was quiet for a moment, "I didn't sleep well."

"Alright, take a quick shower; it'll help you wake up. I better hear the shower water running within five minutes. If I don't, I'm coming back up here and you WON'T like it. Do I make myself clear?"

She let out a small whimper, "Yes, Sammy, crystal."

Sam went back downstairs. When he glanced at the clock after he finished what he was originally doing it had been exactly five minutes. He just about placed a step in the direction back up to Mason's room when he heard the shower water turn on. He rolled his eyes, sighed and went back in the kitchen.

**TTS**

"Stop yawning," said Jacob, "you're making me tired."

"Sorry," Paul answered, "I just umm didn't sleep well."

Seth scoffed then snickered, "Yeah, that's it."

Paul shot him a dirty look which didn't faze Seth in the least.

"Am I missing something?" Jacob asked with a serious expression upon his face.

"Wh, nooope. Seth is just being his typical smart ass self, what can I say?" Paul said as he prayed Jacob would buy it and let it go.

"Mmm, okay then," he answered then turned to Seth, "Seth, leave Paul alone. It's not cool messing with someone when their tired."

"Fine, fine, sorry," said Seth.

Paul let out a breath of relief when Jacob did let it go. They reached the school and everyone was about to go their separate ways to their classes.

"Oh, Jake," Paul called out.

Jacob stopped, turned around, walked back and stood in front of Paul, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need to run an errand in town for my dad; so don't wait for me after school."

"Okay, I'll let Sam know."

"I want to go," said Seth as he was already heading in the same direction as Paul.

"No," Jacob answered, "you're coming home with us to train."

"Aww, come on," Seth whined, "I want to do something different for once."

"Fine, then today you can run twenty laps instead of ten," Jacob smirked.

"Mmmm, actually, you know, routine is good, yeah, I'll stick with routine."

Jacob and Paul chuckled, "Yeah, that is what I thought," said Jacob.

**TTS**

After school Paul walked into the free medical clinic in town. It was Fork's equivalent to a Planned Parenthood. He walked up to the front desk. He hadn't been there close to a year. He walked up to the front desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"I need umm, some condoms and birth control pills," he answered as softly as he could but loud enough for her human ears to hear.

"Just a minute," she answered with kind smile.

She came back in a few minutes later and handed him a small brown bag.

"I'm afraid I could only get the condoms for you. I asked the office manager and we really don't like giving out birth control pills without having the young lady in for an exam first."

"Aww come on please. She's been on the pill before, she just isn't free to come in right now and she won't be for another two weeks."

"I'm really sorry; it's out of my hands."

Paul was getting upset, "this is so unfair," he stated a bit louder than intended.

"Please calm down. Your girlfriend is welcome to come in any time and she can get the pill then."

Suddenly a familiar face comes around the corner and stands behind the receptionist.

"It's okay Lucy, I can take it from here," the dashingly handsome doctor said with a charming smile.

Paul's eyes widened with surprise when he recognized who it was.

"Come on back," he said, "I can help you."

Lucy buzzed Paul in and he followed the doctor back to his office.

"Take a seat Paul."

He did, "Ummm, Carlisle, I thought you worked in the hospital."

He smirked, "I do; but I also volunteer here from time to time to help out. Their funds aren't quite up to par so I do what I can."

"Ohh, okay. Ummm, you're not going to tell anyone I was here right?"

Carlisle smiled, "No, of course not. Everything here is confidential."

"Oh, okay, good."

"So, I couldn't help but overhear you want some birth control pills?"

"Yes, for my girlfriend, Mason."

"Mason? Mason Uley?"

"Yes, how do you..ohh, that's right, you have met," he paused, "you know, honestly she really isn't crazy. She does have a bit of a temper but…."

"It's okay Paul, I know. I was able to compel the man into telling me the entire truth and made him confess his true intentions that morning with Mason. He really did deserve what she gave him, he was, well, let's just say he's in prison now where he definitely belongs."

"That's good then."

"Yes, it is," Carlisle paused, "So, you wouldn't happen to know which brand of birth control Mason used to take do you?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"Okay and why isn't she here with you?"

"Oh, she's grounded."

Carlisle waited for Paul to elaborate but when he didn't he took it for what it was.

He smiled, "Okay then," he stands up and gathers six sets in hand and put them in Paul's brown bag, "this is six months worth of pills right here. If she doesn't like this brand or if she has any problem whatsoever, please have her come in when she is free. We can always try something different."

Paul stood up to leave and shook Carlisle's hand. It was a strange sensation for them both as cold met warm. Both smiled then Paul left and made his way to Sam's.

**TTS**

Paul arrived in front of Sam's house while everyone was training.

"Did you get what you needed?" Sam asked as he saw Paul walked up.

"Oh, umm yeah, I did," he answered then glanced over and gave Mason a huge smile.

Sam looked over to confirm who Paul was smiling at.

"Okay lover boy, stop distracting her, she needs to focus."

"Sorry. I just haven't seen her all day."

"Yeah yeah, I know, life is just so horrible for you," Sam mocked, "come on, pair up with Jake, I want to see the double leg takedown from you."

"Okay, but, can I use the bathroom first? I drank a lot of water."

"Alright, go…hurry up."

Paul ran inside and upstairs; instead of using the bathroom he snuck into Mason's room and hid the brown paper bag behind her pillow on her bed. He quickly made his way back out and focused as best as he could on training. It wasn't an easy task when all he could think about was how much he wanted to be alone with Mason again; even if it was just to hold her and to take in the sweet smell of her hair and the feel of her soft skin.

WHAM!

Paul flew back and slid a good several feet. He shot up quickly, "damn Jake! What did you do that for?"

"I didn't do anything except what I was supposed to be doing. We were sparing and YOU weren't paying attention. You had your mind up floating in the clouds," Jacob stated.

Paul huffed but then took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and focused on everything he could think of that was a turn off to him. He opened them with determination.

"Okay, it's ON," he stated and made his way back to sparring.

**TTS**

Two nights passed since Mason and Paul were with one another. Selena and Mason were in bed and softly talking with one another.

"I still can't believe we got away with it," said Selena, "my plan actually worked."

"Well, ya, with a bit of my tweaking it and using the cell phones instead of knocking on the house," Mason smirked.

"True, true," she paused, "we make a good team."

"Yeah, we do."

At that moment a text came through on Seth's phone. Mason pulled it from under her pillow and read it.

"What is it?" Selena asked curiously.

"It's Paul; he wants to know if you would be down with helping me sneak out again tonight. He says that he misses me like crazy and "needs" me desperately," she finished reading with a school girl giggle.


	16. Chapter 16 by TwilightSelenaCullen

**At that moment a text came through on Seth's phone. Mason pulled it from under her pillow and read it.**

**"What is it?" Selena asked curiously.**

**"It's Paul; he wants to know if you would be down with helping me sneak out again tonight. He says that he misses me like crazy and "needs" me desperately," she finished reading with a school girl giggle.**

**Chapter 16**

**By TwilightSelenaCullen**

"I'm on it, same plan right?" Selena asked.

"Yup," Mason smirked.

She got up and started getting ready. Their brothers had already checked in on them once earlier, so they thought they would be in the clear. However, a few minutes later they heard footsteps near the door. Mason froze and Selena quickly jumped out of the bed and opened the door slightly in her pajamas. It was Sam.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

Selena kept one arm on the door ad used the other to wave at Mason, and point at the bed a few times, hoping Mason would get what she was saying. She stepped out of the room closing the door behind her.

"I have to use the restroom," Selena lied, "Mason's asleep though so I'm trying to be extra quiet."

"Really?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Selena nodded and Sam stepped past her opening the door. Selena looked in behind him and Saw Mason lying in the bed.

"Told you," Selena smirked.

Sam shut the door and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," she said smirking and she grabbed the bedroom door handle.

"Didn't you have to go the bathroom?" He asked.

"Oh Yeah, right, I forgot," She said.

Sam watched her leave and shook his head, "Little sisters," he muttered as he walked to his room.

Selena snuck back into their room quietly, "That was close."

Mason smirked and got out of bed, "Yeah but we made it. We got this."

Selena smiled and they both giggled quietly, "We are too good at this."

**TTS**

Selena opened the window for Mason as she had the time before. Mason made it out but they once again Selena heard footsteps, this time coming up the stairs.

Selena whispered, "Jake! Jake's coming, hurry! Get back in!"

Paul nodded and after a quick kiss on her cheek, he took off into the woods. Mason scrambled inside and jumped into the bed just as the door opened. The girl's held their breath as they waited for Jake to leave but instead he walked inside. After a minute Selena snuck a peek, too curious to find out what was going on. When she saw Jacob's eyes looking back at her she quickly played innocent. She acted like she had just woken up and blinked a couple times.

"Jakey, what's going on?" She asked yawning afterwards for affect.

"I was just closing your window, you guys must be freezing, why was it open?" He asked.

"OH, it was hot earlier, we must have forgot to shut it," She said, thinking to herself that the second part about forgetting wasn't a lie at least.

Jake nodded, "Alright go back to sleep baby girl."

"Okay Jakey," Selena answered snuggling back into the blankets, which covered her smirking. She was glad he bought that because they might not have made it if they would have remembered to shut the window.

"That was even closer," Mason whispered.

"Yeah, way too close," Selena agreed.

Mason changed into her pajamas and they both went to sleep after that not wanting to take any more chances for the night.

**TTS**

The next day was rough. Sam and Jake both walked into the room yelling, "Wake up!" and shaking their little sisters awake. Selena jumped back, scared by the unexpected surprise, and making Jacob laugh. But Mason got angry and pushed Sam away. Sam responded with a sharp smack to her backside and she whimpered.

Selena rubbed her eyes from where she was sitting and leaning up against the headboard, "What's going on?"

"Well I'm going to school soon," Jacob answered, "but because you are suspended you don't have to go to school, but you aren't allowed to sleep in either."

"Why we don't have work to do yet," Selena said.

Sam smiled evilly, "Oh trust me, I have plenty of work for you two to do, now get up, I want you both to dress comfortably and be downstairs in five minutes."

"Yes sir," Selena answered, even though she hated the idea.

"Mason?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'll be down," She answered.

"You better be," Sam warned.

When they left Selena went to get dressed and noticed something shiny out of the corner of her eye as she walked past the window.

"Mason look, I think you or Paul dropped something last night!"

Mason looked at her wide-eyed, "What is it?"

She quickly ran to the window and then saw the glistening package of condoms.

"Damn!, Okay, I need to distract them so I can grab the condoms and bring them back up here."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Selena asked.

"I don't know Improv something," Mason said.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Fine."

They quickly got dressed. They both wore black tank tops and yoga pants, "I feel like a spy," Selena said.

Mason laughed, "Yeah, but hey, we're really hot spies."

Selena smiled and agreed, "Okay let's do this, I have an idea."

Selena sprinted downstairs. She had to do something to distract both of the guys and Emily. Mason walked downstairs after her. Selena ran out into the yard creaming, "GUYS! GUYS LOOK, JAKE, EMILY, SAM, COME QUICK!"

They ran out into the yard after her, each wondering what the commotion was about. Mason quickly slipped out to the back and ran to the side of the house. She tucked them in her pants and snuck up behind them like she'd been there the whole time.

"What Selena?" Sam asked.

"What's going on?" Jacob questioned.

Selena pointed, "Look how cute that little bunny is! It's so fluffy and adorable!"

Mason smiled and caught up to Selena, "Aww!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Really?

Jacob shook his head, "It's Selena alright, only you little sister."

"Well it is pretty cute," Emily agreed.

Selena smiled, "Told you, and now you all got to witness his cuteness before he hopped off, thanks to me."

"Well thanks Selly," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jake answered, "I don't know what my day would have been like without that."

"Okay let's all go back inside for breakfast, I made pancakes," Emily said.

"Nice job," Mason whispered giving her a quick and silent high five. They both smiled.

Then Mason used the always very convenient excuse that she had to use the restroom to run back upstairs and hide the condoms in their room.

When she came back down they all sat around the table. Jacob and Sam sat on one side, with Emily by Sam's side, and the girls sat directly across from their brothers.

"So today ladies, first you will rake all of the leaves from the house up to the clearing, I'll give you further instructions later but that should keep you busy for a couple of hours," Sam said.

"But Sammy that's going to take forever," Selena complained.

"Exactly," Sam answered.

"but you better try your hardest and work as quickly as you can, don't draw it out longer than it has to be," Jacob warned.

She sighed but nodded.

Mason picked at her food sadly, "Can we take a nap after that? I am so tired."

"Why, did you not sleep well again?' Sam asked.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay just tired that's all," Mason said.

Sam sighed, "After you rake the leaves you guys can take a quick nap."

Mason smiled, "Thank you."

Jacob said goodbye to everyone and then headed off to School. He ran into Paul and Seth on the way but Paul barely noticed him.

Paul sighed, "Sorry did you say something?"

Jacob frowned, "No, but I was going to ask you if you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep very well again last night, that's all," Paul said.

Jacob saw Seth smirking and was deep in thought as he went into his first class.

**TTS**

Selena and Mason both held rakes and were raking leaves into a giant pile. Selena sighed, "This is so dumb. I don't understand why people have to rake anyways. I happen to like the colorful leaves everywhere."

"I don't mind them either," Mason agreed.

"Well it certainly makes for a very long and boring chore, which is why I like it," Sam said.

Selena looked away first, and then rolled her eyes when he couldn't see her face.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Selena," Sam warned.

"What how did you…?" She questioned.

"It's a big brother thing," Sam said, "Now get back to work."

"You know what we need?" Selena asked.

'To rake more leaves," Sam answered.

"No I mean, yeah, but I meant music," Selena said.

Mason jumped with excitement and a wide smile played across her face, "Yeah Sammy come on that would make this go much quicker, pllleeeeaaassseee?"

"Yeah pleeeeaaasssseeee?" Selena asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well I wouldn't want to make this too much fun so I'd say no. But if I happened to grab this radio," He said getting up and grabbing it from inside.

"And if it somehow got plugged in and turned on," He bent down and hit the power button, "Then I guess it would be okay if we happened to hear it," He said turning the volume up.

The girls smiled, "Thank you Sammy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered, and he grinned as he walked back inside to Emily.

The girls danced around singing the words of the songs as they raked. Emily and Sam snuck out and took a few pictures of them before laughing and hiding the camera. It still took a while but The girls managed to get it done.

When they looked at the clock on the way back in it was already eleven, "I can't believe it's been four hours," Mason said.

"Selena glanced up quickly, "Wow, well I'm tired too now so how about that nap?"

Sam nodded, "Go ahead."

They both gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs, "Thanks again for the music," Mason said once again.

"Yeah what she said," Selena called back.

"I still don't know what you're talking about!" He answered.

Emily smirked, "You are such an awesome big brother, and an awesome boyfriend too."

"Oh really?" Sam smirked.

Emily smiled, and kissed him passionately, "Really."

**TTS**

The girls were woken a couple hours late, "Come on it's One O'clock now and if I let you sleep any longer then you won't sleep tonight.

"I would be perfectly okay with that," Selena answered but apologized after seeing Sam's stern look.

"Come on let's go, we're going to get in some training before Jacob gets home with your homework," Sam said. The rest of the pack had a day off today.

After eating a quick lunch they immediately jumped right into training.

Sam was now in stern big brother slash alpha mode, "I want fifteen laps, go!"

"But we usually do ten," Selena said.

"Alright fine make that twenty!" Sam ordered.

The girls sighed and started running together.

"Way to go Sel," Mason said.

"Sorry, I thought maybe he would change his mind," Selena answered.

"Well he did," Mason said.

"Yeah just not in the way I wanted him to," Selena replied.

They ran side by side at a steady pace, going at their full speed would ware them out quicker, and going to slow would take forever and piss Sam off. Neither of them wanted to show each other up either.

If it were the boys they'd be racing each other but they knew that there was no point in wasting their energy. Especially since they had no clue of what Sam had in store for them in today's private training session.

Twenty laps later though, sure enough, the girls were panting and out of breath. Their wolf blood gave them more power and energy but twenty laps was enough to make them not want to run again for a while.

Sam handed them each a bottle of water, "Drink up, you need it."

They obeyed, not needing to be told that order twice, and they each chugged half of their water bottles, saving the other half for later.

"Sam looked at his watch, "Jumping Jacks, five minutes, go."

They both stood next to each other and began. When that was over Sam made them do a hundred push-ups and then they took turns holding each other's shoes to the ground as the other did a hundred sit ups.

"Okay Jacob should be home any minute, Mason go shower, and Selena you can start on your homework, then both of you will switch. They nodded and drank the rest of their waters.

**TTS**

By the time Jacob was leaving he had his suspicions but decided that there was no way that Mason could be meeting Paul at night. He had no proof of anything except that the fact that they both claimed to be tired, and not sleeping well on the same nights, so he decided not to mention anything to Sam.

It could just be a coincidence. He grabbed the girl's homework and thanked the secretary before heading out. He saw Seth first and remembered how Seth had seemed to find Paul not sleeping well funny.

"Hey Seth, is there anything going on with Paul that I should know about? Something that's stopping him from getting a good night's sleep?" Jacob asked.

Seth had to remind himself to play it cool, if anything happened they could all go down for this. Him for letting Mason borrow his cell phone as long as Paul did his math homework, and Selena for covering up for them. He knew Mason and Paul would get the worst but they'd still get into trouble.

But he didn't want Paul or Mason to get into trouble either and didn't plan on being the one to blow it. He quickly and carefully chose his words and then answered slyly, "Nope not really, he just likes staying up to play games."

Seth smiled at his intelligent wordplay, lots of games…

Four nights later Selena and Mason were able to successfully sneak her out with Paul again. It began to seem as though luck was on their side… or so it seemed.


	17. Chapter 17 by LolaWorld

**CHAPTER 17**

**By LolaWorld**

It was Monday morning, the start of week two of the girl's suspension from school. Jacob woke them up.

"Rise and Shine!" He said a bit too cheerfully.

Both girls mumbled. Selena got up alright but yet again, Mason struggled.

"Mason," said Jacob, "I don't get how you are so tired all the time lately."

"Mmm I guess insomnia," said Mason, "yeah, that totally makes sense, it must be insomnia."

"Insomnia?" Jacob questioned.

"Yeah, insomnia Jake," said Selena, "you know, when people have a really hard time sleeping all night."

"I know what it means and don't start today off being a smart ass," he warned.

Mason dragged herself out of bed, "Okay Jake you can leave now," she told him irritably; but, then quickly followed with a sweetly toned, "please."

He gave her a high eye brow raise and a good few moments of a true uncompromising stare down.

"Okay Jake, I'm sorry for snapping."

He sighed, let out a small growl then left the room.

"Wow, seriously Mason, HOW do you do that?" Selena asked with astonishment.

"How do I do what?"

"If I snapped at Jake like that he wouldn't have hesitated to smack me; but, you do it and he gives you this crazy look, you say you're sorry and then he leaves. HOW do you do it?"

Mason smirked then yawned, "I really don't know Selly, sorry."

"Well, hummm, you have blue green eyes; what nationality was your mom?"

"Irish."

"Irish!? OHhhhh then that TOTALLY explains it."

"Explains what?"

"You have a good amount of Irish blood running through your veins soooo you know the saying, The Luck of the Irish."

"Mmm I see but there is a small flaw in your theory there."

"What is that?"

"My mom was full blooded Irish and yet she was attacked and killed by vampires. Not so lucky. Let's also not forget who I **used** to live with; again, not so lucky."

Selena cringed, "Ohhh that's right, I'm really sorry."

Mason sighed, "I know, it's okay," come on, we need to get downstairs before we are summoned for a second time."

**TTS**

Mason walked down wearing Victoria Secret pink track pants and a black sports bra with pink outline to match the bottoms. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. Selena wore Victoria Secret black track pants with pink embroidered on the leg that read love pink; and also wore a sports bra but with a pink tank top over it. She had her hair in a low pony tail.

"Where did you get those?" Jacob asked his little sister nodding at her pants.

"They're Mason's. The beauty of sharing clothes with your sister," she smiled.

Mason smiled at Selena and sat down for breakfast. Jacob was on the other side of her. She gave him a sincere smile with hope to see that he had forgiven her. He looked at his pack sister and for a moment and studied her intentions. He concluded she was being sincere and was attempting to make peace with him. He sighed and smiled back. Selena just sat there for a moment as she watched the interaction between Jacob and Mason. She was left with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Okay you two, once breakfast is over, you are to clean up the kitchen then head to the garage," said Sam.

"What are we going to do in the garage?" Selena asked with hope that her suspicions were wrong.

"Oh, nothing really, you two will be cleaning it out and organizing everything," he smirked.

Both girls let out a small note of distaste for their soon-to-be task but knew not to push it as Sam would not hesitate to add on to it. Sam couldn't help but have a little fun with them. He wasn't genuinely upset in the least but they didn't have to know that.

"I'm sorry, what did you two just say?" He asked with authority.

"Nothing sir," both girls answered in unison.

"Alright then, good," said Sam before he looked down at his plate and smiled to his self for his own self-entertaining purposes.

**TTS**

Jacob, Paul, Seth, Embry and Quill were on their way to school. Paul was lagging behind. Jacob noticed that yet again Paul was really tired the same morning Mason was. Granted they both had plausible explanations but it wasn't happening daily and they both seemed to have encountered their situations on the same nights. Jacob's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Leah calling out Seth's name and running down the path. Jacob stopped along with Seth and told the others to continue as they would catch up.

"Seth! Why didn't you answer your phone!? I tried to call you several times before I had no choice but to chase you down."

"Why, what's so important?"

"Nothing IF you didn't want to starve later. You forgot your lunch," scoffed Leah as she handed a brown paper bag full of food over to her little brother.

"Ohh, umm thanks."

She sighed, "So WHY didn't you answer your phone?"

"Ohh umm I kinda lost it. I mean, I'm sure it's around I just haven't found it yet," said Seth with a story he had already prepared just in case of a situation as this one.

"Ugh, Seth! You better find it soon or I'm telling dad."

"Leah!" Seth whined, "What's soon?"

"Two days, you have two days!"

"FINE!" Said Seth with a bit too much attitude.

Leah grabbed his arm, spun him around and landed five hard smacks on his bottom.

"OWWWWWW, Leah! I'm sorry!"

"You better be; now hurry up and get to school," she barked.

He threw her a small pout then ran to catch up with the others. Jacob smirked at Leah and he too ran to catch up. Seth went further ahead with Embry and Quill while Jacob stopped alongside Paul.

"Hey, so what is so great about this game that keeps you up so late?" Jacob inquired.

"Game?" Paul asked then he thought about it for a moment, "Ohhhh, yeah, it's just some online game where you can interact with other people and fight battles together."

"Aww, okay, that does sound cool; but, maybe you can try and end the game earlier at night. If you're not in top form Sam is going to end up kicking your ass and you know it."

Paul smirked, "Yeah, okay, I'll work on it, thanks."

**TTS**

Jacob walked outside during lunch break to meet up with his pack brothers and noticed Paul and Seth to the side. They looked as if they were arguing about something so he moved a bit closer, tuned out everyone around him and honed in on his target.

XXX

"Come on Seth, Mason won't get her phone back until NEXT week. If I get the phone back from her for you then I won't be able to stay in contact with her; NOR will she be able to stay in contact with Sel for when….you know."

"You have already done it three times and don't you think any more at this point is just pushing your luck a bit TOO far?" Seth asked concerning the welfare of his girlfriend and his friends.

Paul looked at him for a moment and thought about it before he answered.

"Alright we won't sneak out anymore but I still want to keep in contact with her, please."

"Sorry Paul, but if I don't "find" my phone by tomorrow Leah will tell my dad and my dad will then tan my butt good; as it will have been the third time I lost my phone in the past six months."

"Okay, okay, fine I'll get it after school BUT then I'm only going to do your math for two weeks instead of a month."

"Fine, fair enough," Seth agreed.

XXX

Jacob was furious. He quickly walked around the corner before Paul and Seth noticed he was anywhere nearby. He called Sam.

"Hey Jake," Sam answered, "it's only 12:15, is everything okay?"

"No, far from it; what are the girls doing right now?"

"They are organizing the garage, why?"

"Do me a favor and check Mason's room for a cell phone."

"A cell phone? But I have both of the girls' cell phones and…yep, they are both still here."

"I know, just trust me."

Sam walked up to Mason's room with his own cell phone in hand. He looked around the room.

"I don't see anything Jake; I looked under her bed and the pillows."

"Hmmm, oh, check her closet."

Sam opened up the closet and looked behind, "I don't see annnyyyyy, what the hell?!"

**TTS**

Jacob and the boys returned from school and stopped at Sam's house as usual. Waiting there for them was Sam and Leah. Sam had Selena and Mason running laps. Sam did his best not to throttle Paul the second he laid eyes on him. He took a deep breath.

"Embry and Quill, this afternoon you'll be training with Leah. You three are going on a small quest as a pack," said Sam with authority.

"What about us?" Seth asked innocently.

"You, Paul, Jake, myself and the girls will be staying here. There is something we need to talk about."

Paul and Seth looked at one another wide eyed.

"Umm, I think I hear my dad calling," said Paul nervously.

"Nice try Paul," said Jacob, "now you two, get in the house."

"Yes sir," they answered.

They both felt their knees weaken but managed to make their way inside. Mason and Selena ran past Leah, Embry and Quill and stopped in front of Sam and Jacob.

"Twenty laps finished," said Mason a bit out of breath.

"May we please have some water now?" Selena asked equally panting.

"Okay, I want you both inside. We need to talk," said Sam as he handed them both a cold bottle of water.

"Inside?" said Selena, "I'm sure, you know, we can all talk just fine out here. You know in the nice open area where there are witnesses around."

"Why?" Jacob asked firmly, "what are you afraid of?"

"Ohhh ummm…"

"Nothing," Mason answered for her, "she is just being silly. Come on; let's go inside," She glanced at Selena sternly, "I'm sure it's no big deal."

**TTS**

Jacob sat at one end of the kitchen table while Paul and Seth were on one side and Mason and Selena were on the other. Sam walked in from the other room. He placed Seth's cell phone down in the middle of the table then dumped out a brown paper bag full of condoms then on top of that he threw down the birth control pills. He folded his arms which only enhanced his herculean type physique that much more.

"Ohh hey this is my phone, cool, thanks Sam, where did you find it?"

Sam looked at Seth as if he had just seriously lost his mind.

"Really Seth, do you really want to start this off with pretending you are completely innocent?" Sam asked with an expression upon his face that told Seth if he valued any kind of social life ever again he would come straight.

"No sir, I'm sorry," Seth replied meekly.

"So do you all of you have a pretty good idea of what this meeting is all about?" Jacob asked.

It was silent for a few moments before Selena spoke up.

"Well, with all those condoms and birth control pills, umm you guys felt it necessary for some reason to talk to us about safe sex?"

"Selena Luna, corner now!" Jacob bellowed.

"But…"

"NOW! This is NOT the right time for games and especially not for smart ass little girls!"

Selena huffed but did as she as she was told. As she walked to the corner Mason looked at Paul and he nodded his head as if they had spoken to each other telepathically. Mason spoke up after taking a deep breath.

"Sammy, Jacob, please don't punish Selena and Seth; Paul and I are the two that….that snuck out to be with one another."

"I see, and how long have you two been sneaking around behind my back?" Sam asked with a tone of anger but with sadness displayed in his eyes.

The look in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Mason. She teared up instantly; but, it was for her brother's heartache and not because she was in trouble.

"Sammy, we weren't sneaking behind your back; well, not…not intentionally trying to…I'm so sorry, we were just thinking of you know, being with each other. Neither of us, NONE of us meant to cause any harm."

"It's true," Paul added, "we're really sorry."

Sam looked over towards Selena.

"Okay, Selena, come back over here and sit down; and do not even THINK about misbehaving," he warned.

"Yes sir," she answered humbly as she sat back down with the others.

Sam waited until Selena was seated before speaking again.

"Now, Paul and Mason, HOW long have you two been sneaking around?"

"Just since last week sir," Mason answered softy, "we have only snuck out three times and we will NEVER, ever, ever, do it again," she tried her case.

"And how long have you two," Sam paused, "how long since you have taken your relationship to the level of needing birth control?"

"Just last week," Mason answered again softly.

Sam took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't crazy about his little sister having sex; but, he did appreciate that she and Paul waited six weeks into their relationship before adding sex into it. He also appreciated the fact that they were obviously being responsible enough to practice safe sex. He was quiet for a few minutes while he took in all of the information.

"Okay, this is what is going to happen, Seth and Selena you will both be punished for your involvement. Seth, for lending out your phone to the girls when you KNEW they were grounded, and for keeping the secret, and for having Paul do your math homework, you will be handing your phone over to Leah until next Tuesday. You will also receive five with the belt before you go home tonight after an extra hard training session today. Selena, for your involvement you too will be receiving the belt but will be getting 10 instead of 5. You will receive your punishment tonight before bed. Do you both understand?"

"Yes Sir," said Selena meekly.

"Yes Sir," Seth followed in response.

"Alright, now, Mason and Paul, you both snuck out at night. You did this while you, Mason, were already grounded. This will cause your punishment to be even harsher than it would normally have been. Paul, you may not have been grounded AT the time; but, you knew Mason was and she would not even be in this predicament if it wasn't for you."

"Sam," Mason tried," Paul didn't force me to do…"

"Mason, stop; do not try and defend him. He should have been man enough to do the right thing. He was thinking with the wrong head."

"But Sammy…" Mason tried again.

"It's true Mason," said Paul, "I wasn't thinking correctly. It's that kind of one track mind that could get us killed if we are ever in battle."

"Ever in battle?!" Mason exclaimed, "We're not a damn army and thanks a lot for making me feel like I'm nothing more than a good fuck for you," she said feeling utterly heartbroken.

"Mason Abigail! Watch your language!" Sam warned.

"NO! Why should I? Do whatever you want to me; I don't care about anything anymore."

Mason snapped back as she slumped over in her chair as if all the life had suddenly been pulled out from her. Paul's eyes widened in shock realizing how the girl he loves more than life had completely taken his words in the wrong context; he looked over at Sam for permission to fix the situation. Sam did not hesitate to allow him to as he too noticed how fragile his baby sister had suddenly become. Paul ran over to Mason's side.

"Mason, I am so sorry that what I said came out wrong. I'm an idiot! You are my WHOLE life. I would die for you without hesitation. I would do anything for you. I love you more than life itself; and the time that you and I have spent intimately have been truly beautiful. I don't regret that for one second. The proper thing for me to have done would have been to wait until you were no longer grounded; and taken you out properly on a date instead of asking you to sneak out. I guess something happened that day when you got in a fight over me. I just wanted to show you how much I love you. We already waited six weeks, we could have, I shouldn't have asked you until you were no longer in trouble. I messed up, I'm sorry."

"Paul, I'm perfectly capable of thinking for myself. You didn't ask me to do anything I didn't want to."

"Mason, I'm third oldest male in the pack, I have a responsibility to set an example and I failed. Please understand that I don't regret what we did, I just regret how we went about it in regard to sneaking out at night."

She smiled at him as she finally understood Paul's responsibility within the pack. Sam spoke up once he realized Mason was okay again.

"Paul, I have no doubt you now understand exactly what you did was so much more than just the impact of you and Mason; but, the impact on the pack. However, you still must be punished," he paused for a moment, "that being said, I have already spoken with your father earlier. He has grounded you for a week; and, he has given me the okay to have you stay here while you are grounded in order for me to carry out your punishment to its full extent."

"To, umm, it's full extent?" Paul asked nervously.

"Yes, aside from you being grounded from all electronics including your cell phone, you will be receiving a spanking tonight before bed as will Mason. Then for the next four mornings you will both be starting your day with a spanking as well. Do either of you have any questions?"

Paul stood up, "Sam, I request that you please allow me to take Mason's punishment for her as well as my own. I am the one who brought up the subject of taking our relationship to the next level. I am the one who didn't think twice about waiting just a bit longer. I am the one…..I am the one that failed you Sam."

Sam was silent for a moment or two as he thought about Paul's words. Selena and Seth watched everyone back in forth as if it was a tennis match.

"Paul! No! That's absurd!" Mason exclaimed, "Sam! Please don't tell me you are actually thinking about it! You can't! You just can't!"

"Mason, ENOUGH!" Sam ordered, "this is my final ruling, Mason, you will be receiving a spanking tonight; but, for the remainder of this week Paul will receive both his and your punishment each morning before school."

"Thank you Sam," Paul said softly as he lowered his head.

Mason shot up from her chair and stood in front of her brother.

"Sam," she said as tears streamed down her face, "you can't let him take my punishment too. Please!"

"Mason," Sam said in a softer tone knowing she was speaking from her heart, "it's the least he can do for the position he holds in this pack. He is strong; he can handle it just fine."

"But Sam, it's not…"

"Fair? It is fair Mason; and I hate to have to do this, but if you don't let this go I will punish Paul each morning with the belt instead of just my hand; is that clear?"

Mason looked at him then over at the others and back at Paul. She knew Sam would keep his word and so she silenced herself. She walked over to Paul and started to cry in his arms. He held her close.

"I will be just fine, I promise. I'll be just fine."

"Now this goes for all of you so listen up," Sam said, "this pack has been stepping out of line way too many times lately, and I can not just go on allowing your behaviors to be ignored. Things will change around here, and I am going to start being a lot more strict then I have in the past. So you better remember your places, do you understand?"

Jacob and Paul responded with a mumbled, "Yes sir," while the others nodded.

"I said do you understand?" Sam roared.

"Yes sir," They all answered with a lot more force than they had previously.

**TTS**

Three hours later everyone returned back to Sam and Mason's from an intense training session. Everyone showered, ate dinner and worked on homework before it was time for Seth to head home.

"Okay," said Sam, "Seth, let's go up to my room for a quick minute."

Seth looked up at him with big sad eyes, "yes sir."

Seth followed Sam up to his room. He received an empathetic look from everyone except from Jacob that is. Up in Sam's room Sam shut the door behind him and turned to Seth.

"Seth, jeans and boxers down and bend over the bed."

"Yes sir," he said solemnly.

He turned to the bed and noticed the belt sitting there. He cringed as he positioned himself over. Seth sighed as he picked the belt up.

"Alright Seth, just five, keep your hands on the bed, understand?"

"Yes sir," he whimpered.

Sam lifted the belt with one hand as he rested his other on the small of Seth's back.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ahhhhhh!" Seth cried out with many tears following.

Seth stood up with Sam's permission and pulled up his clothes. Sam gave the young boy a hug for comfort, and then bent down for eye to eye contact once he settled down.

"Don't do that again, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," he whimpered softly, "yes, I'm so sorry."

"I know; now gather your school supplies, head home and get right to bed. You're going to need the extra sleep after today."

**TTS**

That evening three more teenagers went to bed with very sore bottoms and tear stained faces. Paul bunked with Jacob in the guest room while Selena slept another night in Mason's bedroom. The following morning Sam woke Paul up thirty minutes earlier than normal for school. Sam had Paul over his lap for a total of four minutes, two minutes for his own punishment and two minutes for Mason's punishment.

**TTS**

Paul and Sam walked down and found everyone else awake and at the breakfast table. Mason had placed a pillow on the chair for Paul. He noticed it when he pulled out his chair and smiled over at Mason. She smiled slyly up and over at him. He sat down gently and sighed.

"This is going to be a very long week."


	18. Chapter 18 by TwilightSelenaCullen

**CHAPTER 18**

**By TwilightSelenaCullen**

The next morning after the others went to school, the girls were wondering what torture Sam had in store for them today.

Sam looked at Mason, "It's time."

"Time for what?" Mason asked.

Sam glanced at Selena and she instinctively touched the top of her right arm, and then looked at Mason.

Mason's eyes widened, "My tribal tattoo?"

Sam nodded, "It's alright to feel scared, but the sooner it's over with the better. You do want one, right?"

"Of course I do, I just have never gotten a tattoo before," Mason said.

"It hurts a lot," Selena offered.

"Selena!" Sam chastised.

"Sorry… but it does," Selena said.

Sam shook his head, "Really?"

Selena realized that she wasn't helping, "Oh but it's completely worth it. Trust me."

"I do," Mason smiled.

"Alright then, well you're already wearing a tank top so let's go," Sam said.

They walked towards the town and talked on the way.

"Hey at least we don't have to do work today," Selena said.

"You'll have plenty to do when we get home," Sam said.

"But Mason can't be out in the sun, and she shouldn't be all sweaty either," Selena tried.

Mason looked at Selena questioningly, "Why not?"

"Rules of getting a tattoo, you're supposed to keep it out of sunlight for a few days while it heals," Selena said.

"Oh, well guess we're off the hook then," Mason smiled.

"I can easily find both of you something to do inside," Sam smirked.

The girls both pouted. When they arrived at the tattoo shop Mason wasn't surprised to see another Quileute man.

"Hello Sam. Hey Selena, I heard about your father, I'm sorry for your loss," He said.

Selena smiled politely, "Thank you."

"And who is this?" He asked.

"Mason Uley," Mason introduced herself offering her hand.

He shook it firmly, "I see, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you, I'm Kasha. How are you adjusting?"

She looked at Sam, "I'm doing okay so far."

Sam smiled, "Yeah."

"So obviously I know why you're here, and what tattoo you want, so let's do this. I'll get everything ready, free of charge as usual. I'm always happy to welcome another member to your pack; especially your sister this time, very special. Small arms though, just like Selena, shouldn't take a lot of ink or too much time," Kasha spoke as he walked around gathering all of the supplies he'd need.

Mason looked around nervously.

"It's alright," Sam said, "don't be scared."

"Yeah it'll all be over before you know it," Selena said.

"Okay loca come sit," he said patting the chair. She took a deep breath and sat down.

He took out the pattern and grabbed the smallest one, "This should be a good size. It's the same size I used on Selena here."

He laid it on and the ink transferred the outline from the paper to her arm. He took her arm and wiped down the area with the cold alcohol and turned on the needle. Mason froze every instinct in her body told her that this man was going to hurt her, and that she was in danger.

But then she caught Sam's eye, and relaxed. Selena sat on a chair beside her and rubbed her left hand, "It'll be alright."

The familiar buzz of the needle sounded and Selena smiled, "You got this."

Mason nodded and clenched her teeth. When he started she was surprised to find that it wasn't as bad as she suspected. It was a sharp stinging and burning pain but it was in short enough bursts that she knew she could handle it. It wasn't the worst pain she'd ever been through.

'You're okay," Selena comforted.

"Yeah, I'm fine; but you were right, it just hurts a lot," she smiled, "but I have been through much worse."

Selena smiled and rubbed her hand again, "We knew you would, none of us have died yet from our tattoos."

Mason smiled. The radio was playing and for the next hour and a half they waited until he was finally done. Kasha gently wiped down her arm one more time, and applied some ointment.

"All done go take a look in the mirror."

Mason looked in the mirror and smiled, "This is amazing, thank you so much Kasha."

"My pleasure," he answered.

Mason had a huge grin on her face as she showed Selena and then Sam, "This is so awesome, I love it so much."

Kasha smiled, "Come on then let me wrap it so you can get out of here."

Mason nodded, "Alright, thank you."

He placed the pad and taped it down so it would stay.

"Okay now in a couple hours unwrap it and rinse it off lightly and put some of this on," he handed her a small tube, "Do the same thing a few times a day. Make sure you don't soak it in water, and keep it out of the sun. Oh and it's going to get really itchy while it heals but make sure you don't scratch it," Kasha handed her a card, "Call me if you need anything, but you're in good hands."

"Thanks again," Mason said.

"Bye Kasha," Selena said.

"See ya around Sel," he said.

Sam smiled as he held the door open for the girls to walk through, "Thank you."

"Any time."

"So how are you doing?" Selena asked.

"I'm fine, great actually. It still stings a bit but I'm too proud of it to care," Mason answered.

Sam was quiet.

"What about you, what are you thinking about?" Mason asked him.

"Oh all of the wonderful things I can make you two do inside," Sam said.

Selena groaned, "This week needs to end already."

"Why, do you want to go back to school?" Sam asked.

Selena thought about it, "Actually no, not really."

Sam shook his head.

"What? You know how much I hate school," Selena said.

"Speaking of which, did you guys finish your homework?" Sam asked.

"Yes," they both answered automatically.

"Okay I believe Mason, but Selena, I'll give you one more chance," Sam said.

"Fine, I didn't, I'm not even close," Selena answered.

"Well I know what you'll be doing then, I want ALL of your homework done by tonight," Sam said.

"Oh come on, we still have until next week," Selena whined.

"I don't care, I mean it, I want all of it done, and I'll check to make sure so don't try to cheat your way out of it," He said.

Selena crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms, "Yes sir."

"Good." Sam said.

Mason was smiling at their bantering back and forth.

"How are you already done anyway? And why, do you like school or something?" Selena asked.

"You know I do, I love school," Mason said.

"Yeah, I know, I just can't understand why," Selena said.

"I like being good at something, and the whole challenge of it all. I also like that people there think I'm smart," Mason said.

Sam and Selena answered simultaneously, "Because you are smart."

Mason giggled, "Thanks."

They just reached the house and Emily smiled, "How was it?"

"It was great. I love it," Mason answered.

"Yeah she did great," Sam replied.

"Okay Selena you know what you're doing, so get to it," Sam said.

"What about me?" Mason asked.

"You can have this time to relax, and read or something," Sam said.

"But that's not fair," Selena whined.

"It is so, Mason already finished her homework, now go," Sam said.

Selena sighed and ran upstairs to grab her work. Mason followed to go get a book.

"So why do you hate school so much?" Mason asked.

"I don't know it just seems pointless to me. I know how to speak and write in English, I don't see why I need science or math, and History is just talk about a bunch of things that already happened so why do I need to know that? I just don't see why it matters so much." Selena answered.

"Well what about your future?" Mason asked.

"My future? I'm going to be a fantastic mother, and a great wife. I will stay home and take care of my kids and the house. If anything I should be learning how to do those things, cook, clean, take care of kids. Not the other stuff," Selena answered, "And I can learn all of that from watching Emily, well besides the kids part, not yet anyways."

"That's really what you want?" She asked.

"Of course, it's what I was born to do, I know it. I am going to be the best mother in the whole world," She smiled, "What about you, what do you want?"

Mason shook her head, "Honestly I haven't figured that out yet."

"But what about Paul, you love him right?" She asked.

"Yeah well I do, but there are so many careers I could get into too. I can be a good wife and have a job," Mason said.

"Well good luck finding out what you want to do," Selena sighed, "I better get back downstairs before Sam freaks out."

Mason nodded and Selena left. Mason thought about what Selena had said, "I guess I'll figure that out when the time comes."

She grabbed a book off the shelf and went downstairs too. Selena was sitting at the table working on her homework. Mason curled up on the couch beside Sam and Emily, who were watching a movie, and began reading.

Mason beamed wildly when she heard them coming up the road, "Can I go? Please Sammy Please?"

Sam smiled, "Go ahead but throw Emily's jacket on to cover up your tattoo."

Mason grabbed the jacket and slid it on and then ran outside. Selena got up to follow her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked.

"I was just…" Selena started.

"Is your homework done?" Sam asked.

Selena shook her head, "No."

"Then you were JUST finishing your homework," Sam said.

Selena sighed and sat back down.

Mason ran out and jumped into Paul's open arms. He spun her around and set her down kissing her cheek, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," She answered.

"It's been what eight hours?" Jacob scoffed.

Seth smiled, "Where's Selena?"

"Stuck doing homework, Sam says she has to have it done by tonight. She's not very happy right now," Mason said, "But I have good news, I got my tattoo today."

Paul smiled, "That's so great. I want to see come on let's hurry."

Mason laughed and they both ran into the house.

"I don't understand what he wants to see, it looks just like everyone else's." Jacob said.

Seth laughed.

Mason took off the jacket and showed Paul, "Wow it looks great."

Mason smiled, "Thanks."

Selena smiled when she saw Seth but didn't move from her seat. Seth came up and kissed her on the cheek, "How's it going?"

"Don't distract her," Sam and Jacob said.

Selena sighed and rolled her eyes.

Mason smiled, "There's a lot of simultaneous talking going on today, and it's funny."

"Come on Sammy, can't I just have a small break. I am so bored," Selena whined.

Jake smiled at Sam, "I've got this."

Jacob sat down beside her, "The sooner you stop complaining and get this done, the sooner you can have as many breaks as you want. Now get to work, I'll stay here to keep you motivated."

Selena pouted and went back to her homework.

"Paul, Seth, twenty laps, go," Jacob added.

Paul sighed and made his way outside but Seth spun around shocked, "Why? What did we do?"

"One I shouldn't have to remind you that you're grounded and what you're grounded for, and two, I shouldn't have to explain myself, if I say run, you run, do you understand?" Jacob asked.

"Yes sir," Seth answered and he joined Paul.

**TTS**

The next few days were filled with even more hard work and training, and it didn't seem like Sam or Jacob were ever going to let up on them. Mason was back training with the rest of the pack and was happy that she was going to get to go back to school the next day. During training she ran as fast as she could, and while they were cleaning the house, she did more than enough for her part.

Selena looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you freaking insane? Why are you working so hard? You know Sam doesn't care right, he's just giving us something stupid to do."

"I can't help it," She said smiling, "I'm just so happy, I get to go back to school tomorrow so I'm trying to make the day go faster by actually doing something."

Selena hopped up on the counter and started eating an apple.

"Oh come on I just cleaned that," Paul whined.

Selena rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously Paul?"

Paul sighed and stopped mopping, "Why don't you try actually doing something?

"I am, I'm supervising, and you're doing great, keep it up," Selena smiled sweetly taking another bite out of the apple.

"Control your girlfriend, or I'll do it for you," Paul said.

Seth sighed, and opened his mouth to speak but Mason cut him off.

"Excuse you, did you just tell him to control his girlfriend? What you think we should just always obey our boyfriends or something? That it's your job to control us?" Mason said looking at him incredulously.

Paul immediately backed down, "No, I'm sorry it's not that. I love you and I would never try to control you. I just think she should be helping us. I didn't mean it like that Mason, honestly. I'm sorry."

Selena smiled at the interaction, "Woo go Mason fight for our rights."

Mason smiled, "You really should be helping though."

Jacob stepped into the kitchen, "Yeah you should."

Everyone's eyes widened and they froze except Paul who shook his head and went back to his work.

Selena quickly jumped off the counter and hid the apple behind her back, "I can explain. I mean I will I was just…"

"She was feeling a little dizzy probably from the cleaning stuff, and training, and I knew she didn't eat a lot for lunch, so I told her to sit for a minute and have a snack, that's all," Mason said.

Paul looked like he was going to say something but Mason gave him a pleading look.

Jacob smiled, "Okay then, finish your apple and carry on."

Selena nodded, "Yes sir."

Selena hugged Mason, "Thank you so much for covering for me."

"It's what we do for each other," Mason smiled.

Selena smiled back and hopped back up onto the counter.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

Selena smirked, "I'm finishing my apple like my brother told me too."

**TTS**

To Mason's happiness, and Selena's dismay the day did go by quickly. Then soon they were in their room, anticipating going back to school the next morning.

Selena changed into a red silky nightgown and angrily huffed as she pulled the blankets up and climbed into bed. Mason climbed in on the other side, but was smiling, "Do you really hate school this much?"

Selena sighed, "Yeah. Well I mean I guess it won't be so bad, since we'll get to see our boyfriends more than we have been."

"Come on there isn't one other reason you like school?" Mason asked.

Selena sighed, "I don't know. I don't really think about it much. Hanging out at lunch is fun, and being better than the other girls in gym is fun. Of course we have to tone it back a notch so no one gets suspicious."

Mason smiled, "Well maybe if you actually paid any attention in class you might enjoy it?"

"I highly doubt that," Selena answered.

Mason smiled, "You never know until you try."

Selena shook her head, "It's just not my thing."

"Well don't worry we'll find your thing," Mason comforted.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked.

"Elective day, we'll find the perfect class that you will love, and then you will want to go to school," Mason said.

Selena shook her head, "Whatever you can try."

Mason beamed with excitement, "I accept the challenge."

The both giggled and quickly fell asleep soon after.


	19. Chapter 19 by LolaWorld

**CHAPTER 19**

**By LolaWorld**

Mason jumped out of bed before the alarm went off. She ran to the bathroom right away and turned on her curling iron to give it time to heat up. On her way back to her room she almost had a collision with Emily as she was on her way downstairs.

"Woah!" Mason giggled, "Sorry about that Em."

"No worries hon," she said with a yawn, "you're up early."

"Yeah, I want to dress up a bit for my first day back at school."

Emily smiled at the young girl, "dressing up is always fun. Let me know if you need help with anything."

"Will do, thanks."

Mason headed back to her room as Emily continued on her way to the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone. It would be the last morning for awhile that she would cook breakfast for six instead of three as everyone was heading home due to the grounding being lifted. Mason had taken a shower before bed so all she had to do was focus on the details. She put on her essentials, grabbed a robe then headed back to the bathroom to finish curling the ends of her long thick, coal black hair. It had grown several inches from the time she first arrived at La Push. She finished her hair, glided on some mascara followed by black eyeliner and a simple lip gloss that offered no more than a glimmering shine. She sauntered back to her room to finish dressing. Moments later Sam walked in. He had been in his own shower and unaware that Mason was already awake. She had yet to put on her dress. She stood there, fumbling through the closet wearing just a black satin bra, matching black boy short panties with a ruffled hem and thick black thigh highs.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said Sam turning around once he saw Mason, "I didn't know you were up."

She giggled as she observed her brother turn away.

"Ummm, why aren't you looking at me? Do I look that hideous or something?"

"No," he said as he cleared his throat, "you're beautiful."

"OOoookkkaay, thanks, so then why aren't you looking at me? We're not exactly the everyday brother and sister; we have seen each other totally nude dozens of times through our wolf transitions."

"I know, it's just different seeing you like that I guess."

"Oh, umm okay then," she replied with a look of confusion.

"So, umm do me a favor and wake up Selena."

"I will no problem."

"Good, thanks, see you downstairs, and don't be too long."

"Alright."

Sam left and Mason attempted to wake up Selena. She shook her softly.

"Selly, ohhh Selly, time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," Selena mumbled.

"Come on sleepy head, we get to go back to school today!"

Selena grumbled some more as she sat up.

"You are WAY too perky right now, you know that right?"

Mason simply kissed Selena on her cheek then threw her a big smile.

"Why yes, yes I am!"

Selena shook her head from disbelief and mustered everything she could to get up, dressed and downstairs to breakfast.

**TTS**

Selena made her way down to the kitchen wearing black skinny jeans, black tank top with a brown pullover sweatshirt over it and tan colored Ugg boots. Her hair was down as she barely ran a brush through it. She shuffled her way to the table where most everyone was and slumped in her chair. Jacob and Sam smirked at her.

"You know, it's not the end of the world Selena," Jacob smiled, "it's just school."

"Yeah, I know, still doesn't mean I have to like it."

Paul was about to make a smart ass remark when Mason walked down and stole all of his attention. Her hair bounced with each step. She wore a sleeveless, lightweight, 100% rayon, black mini dress that featured a chained collar. It had a partial buttoned placket with pleated flap chest pockets; and a shirred waistline. Along with her thigh highs she set the outfit off with three inch heeled, thick suede black ankle high tie boots.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Paul stated, "that outfit with your tat…wow, just wow!"

"Tell us what you really think," Selena smirked as she looked at Paul.

Selena actually got a smile out of Sam and a chuckle out of Jacob from her statement; where in most circumstances one or both of them would be reprimanding her for her smart ass comment. That brought a smile on her face for the first time that morning. Paul simply ignored her as he was too busy drooling over his girlfriend.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Sam asked.

"I just wanted to make today special. I feel different but in a good way; that's all," she paused then focused her attention to the one sitting directly in front of her, "speaking of making today special, I really don't want to walk to school today wearing these boots. Jake, is there annnyyywaaay that Paul and I could borrow one of your bikes and ride to school?"

"I don't know, walking is a good exercise for all of us," Jacob stated.

"I know; but please, it won't be an everyday thing, I promise."

He thought about for a few moments, "Okay I guess if its okay with Sam then it's cool with me."

"Thank you!" Mason stated then looked over at Sam for his answer.

"Okay, sure, it's cool with me too; just BE careful."

"Hey! That's not fair," Selena pouted, "I want a ride to school."

"Selly, you need to walk. It's the perfect activity for you especially. It'll help you gain enough energy in order to be awake and make it through the day," Jacob smirked.

"Ha ha ha," Selena scoffed as she finished up her breakfast.

"What? I thought it was funny," said Jacob with a smile.

**TTS**

Paul and Mason drove up to school on Jacob's re-built rustic orange colored Honda cb350 motorcycle. They got off the bike and when Mason took her helmet off her hair fell right back into its perfect place. Several other students walked by, many girls in awe of her and many more weary of her and her for the reputation of her temper. They walked in the school and went their separate ways to class.

"See you at lunch beautiful," said Paul as he gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back, "alright, love you."

"Love you too," he said with a smile and left for his class.

Mason stopped by her locker to put away her extra books. She closed her locker and turned around to a girl she hadn't recognized before. She stood there with three other girls at her side.

"Umm can I help you?" Mason asked.

"Ya, you can go back where you came from. This is my school," answered the supposed leader.

"Ohh really and how long have you even been going to this school?"

"Long enough to know that I don't like you."

"How do you even know me?"

"I have history class with Paul. He won't shut up about you. I want him for myself so I figure I get rid of you and then he'll be broken hearted; then I'll be there to give him a shoulder to cry on."

Mason stood there for a moment and then started laughing. She laughed for a good several moments.

"Ohh, oww oww, my stomach hurts, that was funny. Ohhhh wow, thanks for that. I needed a good laugh. I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Ashley," she spat.

"Ashley, umm yeah, okay, well, anyway, thanks again," Mason said as she started to walk off.

She didn't get far when Ashley attacked her from behind. She pushed her but because of Mason's training she caught her balance and spun around.

"Do NOT start shit with me, I will not fight you. You are not worth it, fuck off!" Stated Mason.

"I will kick your ass and make sure you get blamed for it. There are four of us here and only one of you. Your word against ours! You'll get expelled."

"And how is me getting expelled going to break me up with Paul?"

"I don't know I'll work it somehow."

Mason scoffed at her, "wow, you really are an idiot."

She turned to leave and again Ashley made a move to try and provoke Mason to fight. Ashley took a swing at her and Mason blocked it with an arm sweep. She tried the other side and again, Mason blocked her. She attempted to punch her and kick and Mason blocked each and every one.

"Are you finished yet? I really need to get to class," Mason smirked at her enemy.

"Fuck you, I just got started!"

"Started doing what? Is this some kind of workout for you? I don't get it," Mason smirked again knowing how much she was irritating Ashley further.

The principal walked around the corner and caught Ashley trying again to punch Mason as Mason simply blocked her and without any attempt to fight back.

"What's going on here?" The principal asked sternly.

"Sir, I'm just trying to go to class, truly."

He studied the situation calmly and made an assessment.

"Alright, Mason, get to class; Ashley, my office, now!"

"But, but, I didn't…"

"I saw you trying to hit Mason. It's all I need, now move it!"

Mason walked to class beaming. Not only did Ashley get caught in the act and get in trouble; but, she kept her temper in check. She couldn't wait to tell her brother. She found Selena and sat next to her.

"You look like you just conquered the world, what happened?" Selena asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you at break, trust me, it's an awesome thing; but, for now, what elective should we take for next semester?"

"Well remember the other day Seth and Paul both said they would take whatever elective we take?"

"Yeeyeah," Mason smirked, "what do you have in mind?"

"Ohhh," Selena giggled, "you'll see….you'll see."


	20. Chapter 20 by TwilightSelenaCullen

**Chapter 20**

**BY TwilightSelenaCullen**

**Mason walked to class beaming. Not only did Ashley get caught in the act and get in trouble; but, she kept her temper in check. She couldn't wait to tell her brother. She found Selena and sat next to her. **

"**You look like you just conquered the world, what happened?" Selena asked.**

"**Oh, I'll tell you at break, trust me, it's an awesome thing; but, for now, what elective should we take for next semester?" **

"**Well remember the other day Seth and Paul both said they would take whatever elective we take?"**

"**Yeeyeah," Mason smirked, "what do you have in mind?"**

"**Ohhh," Selena giggled, "you'll see….you'll see."**

**TTS**

"No way, you should have kicked her ass; I would have kicked her ass, wait why didn't you kick her ass?" Selena rushed to say, clueless after hearing about Mason's win earlier.

"Because then Sammy would have kicked my ass," Mason replied wisely to her completely confused friend.

"I still would have done it," Selena mumbled.

Mason sighed, "I know you would have Selly, but you need to learn to control your impulses."

Selena shrugged, "Nah, that doesn't sound very fun, maybe someday."

Mason smiled at her reckless friend, "So what have you chosen?" She asked as they roamed around the gym looking at various booths full of electives.

"Yeah come on we are dying to find out," Seth chimed in as he rushed over to the girls.

"Please tell us," Paul added, "Oh and good job today babe."

"How did you find out?" Mason asked.

"Wolf hearing," the other three answered together.

"We've been trying to get away from our teacher for like ten minutes, he finally let us go." Paul explained.

"Oh, so you were eavesdropping?" Mason asked.

"N-no not at all, I'd never," Paul blushed and fidgeted with the pockets on his jeans.

Mason gave him a quick kiss, "You're so cute when you are nervous."

"Oh whatever he was so eavesdropping we're men, wolf men and we were bored, he's just too much of a pus-" Seth groaned as Paul's elbow collided with his stomach.

Paul laughed nervously, "SO uh, where were we?"

Selena shook her head, "You might wanna dial it back with the teasing, I don't think Paul finds it as cute as I do."

"Noted," Seth said giving Selena his cutest mischievous smile and wrapping his arm around her as they walked.

Selena stopped and stood there smirking. Mason turned and looked at the poster and had to work to hold in her laughter as she went to stand beside Selena.

"What are you two," Paul began as he looked up at the booth they were standing, "Hell no."

The girls burst out with laughter as Seth stared confused.

"What I don't get it?"

Paul smacked him upside the head and Seth jumped.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Look up you idiot!" Paul said.

Mason rolled her eyes, and both girls giggled at Seth's reaction.

"Oh come on, this class, really?"

"Yuppers I signed us all up, see, there are our names at the top of the list," Selena pointed to the first four lines.

Paul signed, "Selena that's illegal."

"No it's not it wasn't anything important it was just some list so..." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature," Paul said.

"Selena why do we have to do this class? Why don't we do something fun?" Seth asked.

Selena knew exactly what to do as she gave Seth a look like she was about to cry.

"Are you saying you don't want to have kids with me?"

Seth flinched, "No, no it's not that I just... hey wait a minute I know what you're doing."

She let fake tear stream down her cheek.

"Okay, Okay we'll take the class, even though I know you're being completely manipulative right now."

"Seth used a big word," Paul muttered.

"Shut up!" Seth whined before returning to Selena.

Selena beamed and brushed the tear away, "and that's why you love me."

"One of the many reasons," Seth agreed.

"And why do we have to take this class?" Paul asked staring up at the sign that read "Parenting preparation."

"Because Selena's my friend, and you both agreed to take whatever elective we were taking," Mason answered and then she twirled her hair in her fingers and whispered, "and I find a man wearing an apron and cooking to _**really**_ turn me on."

"And that's one of the things that turn me on about you; you're ability to make even the most ridiculous, untruthful things, sound completely sexy," Paul smirked.

"What can I say, it's a gift and simply just one of the many reasons you love me," Mason smiled.

"Of course," Paul agreed right before he kissed her lips softly.

**TTS**

"MAKE IT SHUT UP!" Seth screamed.

"WHY WON'T IT STOP CRYING?" Paul moaned completely exhausted as he flopped himself onto the couch.

"You're doing it wrong you can't shake it like that," Selena yelled at Seth.

"Yeah jeez you moron you're supposed to be rocking it gently not shaking it like it's a magic eight ball!" Mason said.

"Oh well if you're so smart why is yours crying too, you do it, go ahead," Seth said.

Mason froze and glared at him briefly before accepting the challenge, she slowly rocked the baby back and forth and it immediately stopped crying.

Paul went to her side, "Huh... well look at that she did it!" He smiled gloatingly at Seth.

"See I knew you'd be good at this," Selena whispered to Mason.

"THAT IS SO UNFAIR! YOURS IS ALL QUIET ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Seth screamed and both babies started crying.

Emily shook her head, "Maybe if you would stop screaming the babies would stop crying. Babies don't tend to like loud noises."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR HE WAS," Seth was cut off by Sam's sharp voice.

"If you yell one more time you're going to be the one crying, do you understand me?"

Seth flinched and lowered his head, "Yes sir."

"Let me see her," Selena said holding out her arms to take the baby.

Seth handed the baby to her and it immediately stopped crying.

"Look at that, Selena's good with creepy electronic babies; who would have known," Paul said.

Selena replied using her baby voice, "Shut up before I punch you in the throat."

The baby started giggling.

"Aw you'd like to see that wouldn't you, yes you would."

Seth snickered.

"That's enough out of you too Selena," Sam warned.

"Speaking of which I got a call from the Principal today," Sam started.

Selena stiffened at those words

Jake sighed, "Jeez Selena what did you do now?"

Selena chose her words carefully, "I don't remember getting in trouble for anything."

"Translation, she doesn't remember getting caught," Paul smirked.

"Shut up," Selena said urgently.

"Then why did you freeze when Sam said that?" Jake questioned.

"Force of habit," Selena answered.

"The call wasn't about Selena," Sam intervened.

Selena breathed with relief, "Yeah see Paul, and Jake why did you automatically assume it was me?"

"Because you're more prone to getting in trouble than the others," Jake shrugged, "my bad."

Selena glared at her older brother and turned to Sam, "and why didn't you tell him that right way?"

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm, and there was always a chance that you might accidently admit to something," Sam said before continuing on.

"This call was about Mason."

Paul put his hand on top of Mason's hand.

"It's nothing bad so stop worrying." She said as she smiled up at Paul.

Sam smiled, "The Principal told me that a girl tried to fight you but all you did is block her, and I am very proud of you for that, you have definitely come a long way."

"I would have knocked that little pre-Madonna flat on her butt," Selena muttered smirking.

"Excuse me Selena?" Sam asked with a rise of his eyebrow.

Selena turned around looking clueless, "Huh, what's up?" She asked innocently.

"Yes we still have a lot of work to do with you," Sam shook his head.

"Hey she could have used the B word and the A word," Mason offered.

Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Anyway, nice job today sis," he said as he kissed Mason on top of her head.

She smiled and swayed back and forth while still holding the baby, "Thanks bro."

"Girls would you mind helping me with the dinner?" Emily asked.

"Sure," they both answered as they passed their babies over to Seth and Paul."

As soon as they handed the babies over, the babies began to cry. Once in the kitchen both Mason and Selena began to giggle at the image of their boyfriends being so flustered.

"This was one of your best ideas ever," Mason said.

Selena laughed, "Thanks."

All three girls giggled as they listened to the boys moaning and complaining in the living room.

"Why are you still crying?" Paul asked the electronic baby, "just please shut up already!"

"Make it stooooopp, I don't know how much longer I can take this," Seth whined.

Sam smirked he watched Emily, Mason, and Selena laughing hysterically due to the misfortune the girls put upon Paul and Seth.

**TTS**

The days, weeks, months and years to follow continued to flourish. The wolf pack remained as a close family with an un-breakable bond; strength, discipline, caring and unconditional love.

**(This is the end of The Taming of the Sister. LolaWorld and I hope to write another story together in the future. Thank you very much for all of your wonderful reviews and following along. It means everything to us. Lots of love! Selena and Lola)**


End file.
